My Guardian
by 150Songs
Summary: It's time for a sixth guardian. This time it's a young girl whose powers haven't surfaced and she doesn't believe. The Moon is able to turn Jack human for one week, allowing him to help. They meet wanting friendship, but they fall in love. Pitch is out to get the new Guardian. Will Jack succeed? And who is the new Guardian?
1. Prolog

The light of the full moon shines down on me. It white light reminds me of the first time I saw it. It was so big and so bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore.

The same is happening here, 350 years later. Although it's an entirely different situation. Instead of becoming Jack Frost, I'm becoming human again.

Doubt creeps into my mind. I've been Jack Frost far longer than I've been human. I don't know if I can remember how to be human. But then again, North said I'm the best one for the job, since I've worked hands-on with the kids more than they have.

Still, I hate the fact that I'll be without my powers for a whole week. No flying. No snowballs. No frost. It'll be torcher. However, if this is what it takes to protect the future guardian from Pitch, than so be it.

I flashback to this morning. We were all called to the pole for an important meeting . . .

 _"Alright, North. What's all the commotion about?"_

 _"Yeah, mate. I was in the middle of a ripper card game with a wallaby."_

 _"Probably best that we called a meeting then. I'd hate for the little bunny to lose." I say_

 _"I see someone is still a little cold after I beat your bum last time." Bunny hops over to me and playfully hits me on the back._

 _"Come on you two. We didn't come to socialize." Tooth says as she flies past. Sandy follows her. We walk into the familiar room full of life and wonder. Airplanes of all colors fly around and yetis are rushing around with boxes of cool toys. One yeti drops a little doll and I fly over to grab it before it's stepped on. I set it in the box with the others. These guys need to be more careful. But then again, Christmas is coming up so it's a little hectic around here anyway. I turn my attention to the giant globe in the middle. Lights shine all over the countries on it. The pole always amazes me._

 _"Frost, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy. There is something wrong. I got vision from the moon." Santa says._

 _"I didn't know you could get those." I say._

 _"Only when it's really important." Tooth says._

 _"Well what'd ya see, mate?"_

 _"A sixth guardian." Santa says. Tooth gasps. "It was young girl, teenager. She has great power, but her powers are suppressed inside her and she needs our help."_

 _"Thankfully it wasn't a leprechaun." Bunny says. Sandy nods._

 _"What do we need to do?" I ask._

 _"Well first, she's not believer. We need to make her see, make her believe. Manny also said that because she isn't believer, she can't see us and so we can't help her get powers." North chuckles. "You won't believe this, but Man in Moon has found way to make one of us human."_

 _"What?!" Bunny exclaims_

 _"You can become human again?" I ask._

 _"Is that even possible?" Tooth asks._

 _"I was shocked as well. Manny has been working on it for long time now. It will only last for small period of time. About a week." Santa says_

 _Sandy asks who will go._

 _"What about me?" Tooth asks. "If it's a girl then she will need a loving sister or mother figure."_

 _"Sorry, Tooth. But you have been Guardian for too long. You wouldn't know how to go back to normal life. I know I wouldn't be able to either. We need someone who has spent loads of time with children; a more recent addition . . ." Santa looks at me._

 _"Me?" I'm taken aback._

 _"Yes, Jack. You are best one for this job. You spent your whole life with children before you became Guardian. Plus, you are her age." Santa gives me a pleading look. The rest of the group looks at me. I stand there wide-eyed in shock, at first. Become human again? And help a new guardian believe? How am I supposed to do that?! I couldn't get anyone to believe in myself for 300 years!_

 _"Please Jack." Tooth pleads "You know you're the best suited out of all of us."_

 _I wrestle with this idea. "But what about winter? Its winter in most places right now. Who will be Jack Frost if I don't have my powers?"_

 _Santa gestures to the moon. "Manny will take care of it. That's partly why you should go. Manny can't run Christmas can he?"_

 _"I guess not." I probably am the best one to go. This is a really big mission though. But the opportunity to be human again is to good to pass up. To be normal for a week and have people see me all the time? And a break from work? I find myself nodding my head._

 _"Oh, why not? I've got nothing better to do." I say._

 _"Other than, oh, I don't know, winter." Bunny says. I glare at him._

 _"Good. Now here is plan. You will be turned back into a human for one week. After that, you will become Jack Frost again. Your power will be stored in a crystal ball here, at North Pole. That way Manny can use your power and keep winters coming. You will be placed in her school, as "new kid". You will need to get close to her, become her friend, and then help her believe."_

 _"I don't know if this is a good idea . . ." Bunny says_

 _"I'll do it." I say. "Let's have a little fun."_

The white light increases suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts. "It's time." North says.

I nod and step into the light. I feel the moon's light stop it's increasing magic, as if asking for my permission to continue. I nod. "I'm ready." Then the light hits me. It's blinding but has a warmth to it. After the white light fades a little, a white wave of light and magic flows into me. The magic pours into me like a gentle river. It softly works it's way around my body. The magic wave reaches my cold center. Slowly, it tarts pulling at it.

I feel the frost and winter flowing out of me. It's a scary feeling. I feel like a part of me is being taken away. I shudder but don't pull away. As if sensing my discomfort and fear, the wave becomes gentler. Eventually, a light blue wave starts to flow from me to the crystal ball. That's my frost?! I look at my reflection in the glowing crystal. The white is fading from my hair, turning it brown. The blue eyes turn brown as well. My skin slowly gains more color. The frost designs on my hoodie and pants fade away. Lastly, I look at my staff on the floor. It shrinks so small I can hold the whole staff in my hand! I look at the wave and see the last bits flow into the crystal. The moon passes and I fall to the floor feeling extremely empty inside.

I'm panting and exhausted. I feel slightly nauseous. The Guardians surround me and they all speak at once.

"Are you okay?" Tooth asks. Sandy is signaling a lot.

"Quite a show there, mate." Bunny says.

"Step back. Give him room." North orders. They move away. A winter breeze flows in and cools me off. I take a deep breath and the nausea fades. I manage to get onto my hands and knees.

"Jack, you alright?" Tooth asks. I nod.

"Yeah. I'm good. I just needed a minute." Slowly, I stand up. When I turn to face them, they are surprised by my change of appearance.

"So this is how you looked before." North says. "Nice. You know, blue eyes are pretty and all, but I knew a couple girls back in my day that were suckers for brown eyes." He laughs. Tooth nods.

Bunny claps me on the back. "Ya don't look so tough now the frosty edge is taken off of ya."

"And who was a fluffy little bunny a few adventures ago?" I retort.

"A strikingly handsome one, at that." Bunny says.

"Alright, alright. Let's get going. You can sleep on the way. We've got to get you to next Guardian." Santa grabs the bags we packed and heads to the sleigh. I am about to follow when I remember something.

"Wait one more thing." I look on the ground and find my now tiny staff. It has a black string tied around it so it can be worn as a necklace. I send a thank you to the moon in my head. I slip on the necklace and tuck it into my hoodie. Then, I head after North.

"Good luck, mate." Bunny says.

"Don't forget to floss." Tooth says. Sandy waves and I wave back. What have I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Melody

"So what are you wearing to the dance tonight?" She asks.

"I'm not going." I say.

"What?! Oh you are so going."

"Oh I am so not." I pick up my lunch tray and head to our table.

"Why not? It's the winter formal for crying out loud" She says as she follows me.

"Because I've got to help my Dad with some grading for his sixth grade class, Lisa."

"Of course you do. All you do is work, Melody. Live a little." Lisa playfully shoves me. I shove her back. She shoves me again and I spill my lunch on none other than Tyler Ross.

"Uh oh." Lisa says. Tyler is king of the school: most popular, basketball player, and gets everything he wants because his mom is the principal. So I'm basically screwed.

"What the heck man! This is a new shirt."

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to." I grab a napkin and start to clean it up. "Here, let me help."

"No don't! You'll smear it. I don't want you touching me anyway." Tyler pushes me away and I nearly fall in the spilled food. Lisa gets that I hate you look on her face. I really hope she doesn't blow . . .

"What's going on here?" The vice principal walks up and gives us both the death look.

"Double uh oh." Lisa says.

"Mr. Hampton, this girl here just threw her lunch at me."

"I did not!"

"She bumped into him." Lisa explains.

"I demand you punish her." He says. He points at me.

"Just because you're mom is the principal doesn't mean you get everything you want, Tyler." Lisa says.

"That's enough!" The vice principal says.

"Excuse me, sir." A guy walks up to us. He is tall and thin. His hair is a brown like his eye color. He wears a blue hoodie and jeans. "I would like to explain. You see I just moved here. I had my foot out and this young lady tripped and bumped into him causing her lunch tray to fall on Mr. Ross here. I'm terribly sorry. This whole thing was my fault. If anyone deserves to be punished it's me."

"Well young man I appreciate your honesty. I can see it's all just a misunderstanding. I'll let you off the hook. Just clean this up for the lunch ladies and we'll be done here." The vice-principal pats him on the back. "Welcome to New York." He walks off. Tyler sighs in frustration.

"You may have gotten off the hook this time, but next time you won't be so lucky." Tyler glares at me and then the new kid steps up to him.

"Chill, Tyler. We're done here." Tyler glares at him, then looks at me, and then looks back at him.

"You just made a bad enemy. Watch your back kid." And with that he and his minions storm off.

The new kid turns to us. "You're Welcome." He does a little bow. He looks up and winks at me.

"Thank you." Lisa says. She nudges me.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

He smiles. "I better go get something to clean this up with. See you around." He walks away and then I realize everyone is watching. Lisa does too.

"Ok show's over." She waves for them to turn around and we leave the lunch room.

We walk down the hall to the nearest bathroom. Once inside see turns to me. "Who was that?"

"I don't know. Like he said he's new here."

"Well if you don't ask him out I will." She says. I blush and laugh.

"He was just being a nice."

"More like a Prince Charming. He was totally into you."

"Really? Well that's too bad for him then." I say.

"Why?" Lisa asks.

"Because I don't want a boyfriend. My life is crazy enough. I don't need to add boys to it." I say.

"Oh, you're no fun. Wait! Is it because of the dreams?"

I shush her. "Not so loud but yes. But, they have changed. It's not just shadows but there is a guy with me. I have the feelings for him and vice versa in the dream. The shadows overtake him and I scream. Then, I wake up panting. Every time I've dreamt of something repeatedly it has come true. I am totally avoiding guys until this comes to pass."

"Ok, ok. Sooooo what I'm hearing is that he is up for grabs until your dream thingy happens?"

I playfully nudge her. "What about Daniel?" I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"Oh I haven't forgotten about him." She says. "I'm just messing with ya. Daniel is still my numbero uno crusho."

I laugh. "Stick to French, Lisa." The bell rings and we head to class.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! I wanted to post a few before I said hey. Thanks for reading this far! I'm so excited to write on here. This is my first fan fiction so I want any criticism or review you can give! I started this to become a better writer. I will also take any suggestions. Thank you awesomesause90 and Nosferato Aishi for the reviews! It made my day. I will try to post every Friday or Saturday. I just did the first couple to get you started. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Melody**

I sit down in my English class and find everyone staring at me. I pick up the book on our desk and try to ignore the stares. The tittle is The Odyssey and I get excited. I love this story. For the first time in honors ninth grade English I'm looking forward to class. The late bell rings and I look up to see the new kid slip into the class room. I groan inwardly and hear whispers and feel for stares.

Thankfully our teacher gets up to start class. "Good Afternoon. As you can see we are starting The Odyssey." Some kids moan and others get excited like me. "Alright, Alright. Before that we have a new student. He looks at the role. "Jackson Freeman?"

"Here." Jackson waves. "I go by Jack." He says.

"Well then, Jack, welcome to New York. Where did you move from?"

"Maine."

"Wow. I went to Maine for a trip in the summer one year and it was really cold! I wouldn't be able to live up there." A couple kids mummer in agreement.

Jack shrugs. "Doesn't bother me." A couple girls giggle and I inwardly groan again. As do a couple guys.

"Now, for The Odyssey." Mr. Pine says. "But, before we start reading, we are going to do a pre-book project." Now the whole class groans. "You and an assigned partner will do a project on a chosen Greek god or goddess from the book."

"Candace and Brady will partner up. Nick and Drake. Lacey and Hunter." He continues listing partners. I tune out to think of which god/goddess I want to do the project on. Poseidon? Athena? I would love to do the sirens . . .

"And Melody, you get to be paired with Jack. Make him feel welcome. Alright go ahead and get started. Luke, pass these out please." Luke gets up to pass out the assignment. The rest of the students pair up as I sit there. Are you serious? Is the universe trying to make my life frustrating? I'm trying to avoid him here! The stares start again.

"So we meet again, Melody." Jack slides into the seat behind me. I groan. I turn to face him and I'm greeted with an adorably mischievous smile. My heart flutters and I instantly suppress it. "So, what are we doing the project on?" He asks. "I'm going to need some help because I honestly don't know very much about The Odyssey."

Luke lays the paper on our desk and I read it out loud. "'You will need to make a presentation on a Greek god/goddess from The Odyssey. It can be a major or minor god but it cannot be a half-god or an offspring of the gods.' Well that takes out my idea of the sirens. 'Your presentation can be a PowerPoint, a trifold, or any other ideas. You will have to run the other ideas be me first. The project is due Wednesday.'"

"Sounds easy enough." Jack says. "What god or goddess should we do?"

"I don't know." I say. "Let's flip through it and see what's there." I open the book and read the first lines of the odyssey: "'Sing in me, Muse, and through me tell the story.' Hey, I like that idea. Let's do the muses."

"I'm game. Sounds fun." Jack says. We work on it throughout class. He's not so bad. Jack is pretty funny. We decided to meet up tomorrow at my house and get started.

 **Jack**

The bell rings and everyone heads to their next class. I'm still not used to everyone staring at me, or seeing me at all. I look at my schedule and see Mrs. Edward's science class in room 109. I make several wrong turns but I get there before the bell. Luckily they are taking a test today so I can just chill.

My mind wanders back to Melody. What power does she have? The moon didn't even know. Maybe her name is a clue. But, what type of Guardian has musical powers?

And her center. What could her center be? Maybe that could help us with her power. I need to get to know her first. But how? Manny has already gotten us on a project together but I need a chance to just hang out. The tests are all turned in and a group of guys come over.

"Hey, man. Welcome to the Big Apple." One guy says. "I'm David, and this is Reid and Christopher." They say hello.

"Nice to meet you." I say politely.

"So you coming to the basketball game, tonight?" David asks.

"There's a basketball game?" I ask.

"Yeah. After that is a dance. Sydney and I are going." Reid says. David pats him on the back.

"Nice, man. Glad she said yes." David says. Basketball game and a dance? Looks like I found my time to get to know Melody.

"So, what do you say, Jack?" Come see us play then hang with us at the dance?" Christopher asks

"Sure. I'll be there." I say. The bell rings and they help me find my next class. How on earth am I going to afford a suit?


	4. Chapter 3

**I just couldn't wait to post the next chapter! A big thank you to the reviews from NaruSasuLover16, Jewelisawesome, and especially awesomesause90 for the support. I want any and all critics or suggestions! The next chapter will be posted Friday. That one will be more of a page-scroller than this chapter. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 3

 **Melody**

"Thanks for taking me home, Mr. Thomas."

"Anytime." Lisa's father says as he drives past my neighborhood.

"Lisa where are we going?" I ask.

"Stopping by my place." Her father pulls onto their street.

"Lisa . . ."

"You are going to the dance. I already ran it by your dad and he was fine with it. He actually encouraged it." Lisa says

"No."

"Please! I have the perfect dress for you." She says as we drive up to her house.

"I'm not going. Besides, I have one I can wear."

"Yes you are. You will look so good in it." Her dad parks the car and she gives me the puppy dog face. I sigh. "Oh alright."

"Yay!" She jumps out of the car and we head inside.

"You've put more thought into this then I have." I say as we walk into her house.

"Hey, girls. How was school?" Her mom says from the kitchen.

Lisa laughs. "Oh the usual. We faced a ferocious beast and found Melody's Prince Charming." Lisa grabs my hand again and pulls me along to her room.

"Ignore her, Mrs. Thomas." I say to her as I'm dragged upstairs. She laughs. We climb the stairs and make a left and enter the second door, nearly missing the table and vase. I sit down on her bed as she goes digging in her walk-in closet. I look at the usual pink walls and boy band posters. Her clothes in her chair and shoes all over the floor are another familiar sight.

"You really need to let me sleepover so I can clean your room, again." I say.

"I know the shoes are in here somewhere . . ." She says from the closet. "Aha! Found them." She grabs the shoes and places them on the bed. Then, she runs back into the closet. I take a look at the shoes. They are baby blue and silver heels.

"I don't do well in heels." I say to her.

"And yet you're a master ballerina." She turns around and produces the dress. "Tada!"

"Wow. I can't pull that off." I say. The dress is gorgeous. It's long, baby blue, and has silver designs. It has one strap and the back is open. The very end of the dress sweeps the floor.

"You'll look fabulous! It will complement that blonde hair of yours too. Now put it on in the bathroom while I change into mine." She hands me the dress then goes into her closet. I grab the shoes and head inside the bathroom. Somehow I get the dress on without ripping it or hurting myself. It fits me pretty well. I look in the mirror and I see a different person. Lisa knocks and then comes in.

"Oh Melody. You look fantastic!" Lisa says from behind me. I turn to see what she chose. She's wearing a black and dark blue dress with no straps. It's short but has a fabric that extends from her hips down in the back. She has on a pair of black shiny wedges. Her dark brown hair spills over one shoulder like mine.

"You look great!" I say.

"Not as good as you. Now for hair and make-up." Lisa pulls out a giant box filled with so many powders and colors. I sit in a chair and let her doll me up.

"This and dance recital is the only time I will let you put make-up on me." I say. She laughs. I don't know how long we take but after the make-up we eat some great roast with her family and Mr. Thomas drives us back to the school.

 **Jack**

I look around the school gym and can't find Melody anywhere. She probably didn't come. I watch Reid score a basket and our school colors of blue and gold fly everywhere in the stands. A couple of the opposing team's students boo. It's so crazy in here but I love the fun that everyone is having. I leave the stands to get some fresh air.

I pass a kid that is begging its mother for a piece of candy. I look over to the concession stand and see the boy pointing to the chocolate bar. I hear the mother say that she doesn't have the money to spare. She whispers to him something about them still needing to pay the rent and they are low on cash. I get an idea. A couple dollars later I find the kid sulking in the stands with a very stressed mother. I walk over to them.

"Hey, there." I say to the kid. He looks up at me. "I couldn't help hearing that you have a crave for chocolate." He nods. "Well I just so happen to have some right here." I pull out the chocolate and his eye light up. "Now to get the chocolate bar, you have to promise me that you will help your mommy out." He nods. I hand him the candy and he gives me a big hug. I look and see the mother mouth "Thank you." I reach into my pocket and hand her some cash. Her eyes fill with tears at my generosity. The boy lets me go.

"What's your name?" He asks me, tearing into the chocolate.

"Jack." I answer. He smiles.

"I'm Timmy. Thank you for the candy, Jack." He hands his mom a piece before digging in.

"No problem buddy." I say good bye and head outside. The moon's light greats me and I feel Manny saying good job. I guess you can take the power from a guardian, but you can't take the guardian from a man.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. Here's the next one. Thank you to awesomesause90 and NaruSasuLover16 for their continuing support. Also, I woke up this morning to two new reviews from Guest and Emmy (Guest). Thanks! This is a long one but its worth it :)**

Chapter 4

 **Melody**

We pull up to the school and her dad drops us off. There are people outside enjoying the night air and people walking in. The last of the people who came to see the basketball game are leaving. Lisa and I get out of the car. We walk together up to the entrance.

"I haven't been to a school dance in a while." I say, feeling nervous.

"This is why I brought you. You need a break and night to have fun." We get to the door and she hands the chaperone our tickets. Then we walk inside.

The lobby is decorated for the dance. The first half of it is the tables and pictures. The second half is the dance floor. The balloons are blue and white and the four pillars in the center have silver garland snaking around them, like they are Christmas trees. My favorite part is probably the frost designs on the windows.

Lisa pulls me over to take a picture with her. Then we head straight to the dance floor. She jumps on in and I stay to the side. I sway a little but I just observe my surroundings. I look at Lisa and she gestures for me to come and dance with her. I shake my head and go to get a drink. I shouldn't have come. I always feel awkward. I notice Tyler and his entourage of basketball players by one of the Gatorade machines. I avoid them but Tyler happens to come in my direction. He purposefully bumps into me and pours his punch down the side of my/Lisa's dress. I gasp and his friends laugh.

"Oh I am so sorry." He says in a mocking tone. "Let me help." He grabs a napkin and starts to smear it all over the side. I slap his hands away and push him back. He stumbles back and his friends try to not laugh.

"Don't touch me." I say and for good measure put the heel of my shoe down on his foot. He curses and steps/limps away from me. "Good luck at the next game." I say sarcastically.

I turn and head towards the side doors. I tell the chaperone that I'm going to the bathroom to clean the dress and she lets me by. Instead of going to the bathroom though, I head to the side entrance. I need some fresh air.

I step outside and the cold air hits me. It's refreshing. I see that someone else is out here but I ignore them. I start digging in my purse for the napkins I put in there just in case. I look down at the dress and see red punch all down the right side. "Great." I mutter to myself.

He whistles. "What happened to you?"

"Don't ask." I say roughly. I look up at him and take him in for the first time. He's dressed in a tux with a light blue tie. He has his shoes and his jacket off. Then I recognize him. "It's you!"

"Yeah. It's me. Need some help?" Jack asks. Just what I need. Thanks universe! I love how you want to push us together! Not!

"No, I've got it." He walks over to me and takes a napkin anyway. He dabs it on the bottom of my dress. Sure, be gentlemen. Confirm Lisa's theory. Jack looks up at me and smiles. You know the blue tie complements his eyes . . . No stop it!

"Tyler?" He asks.

"Yeah. I made sure to step on his toes with my heel." We laugh. With a few more napkins we get most of it clean. There is still a stain. "So why are you out here?" I ask.

"Dances aren't my thing. It's too noisy and crowded. I just feel so-"

"Awkward?" I finish. He laughs and nods. The wind picks up and I shiver. Jack picks up his coat.

"Here." He helps me put it on. I try hard not to blush. Or imagine what Lisa would do. Jack looks at me. "Warmer now?"

I nod. "Aren't you cold?"

"No. You need it more than I do. Besides, the cold never bothered me anyway." He smiles and I smile back. Wait, no! What are you doing, Melody? I scream at myself in my mind. You don't need to be here with him. Avoid boys at all costs, remember? But, then again, I can be friends with him and not go any further, right? It starts to snow. "Care to join me for an evening stroll, milady?" Jack asks in a formal tone, bowing really low. I laugh. Should I? My head says no but my heart says yes.

"Why yes, kind sir. I would be honored." I say back. I curtsey low and almost fall. We both laugh. I take off my heels and walk barefoot like him.

We walk in silence, just enjoying the night air and the snow. He keeps pace with me and he doesn't mind the cold at all. It seems refreshing to him, like it is for me.

I strike up conversation. "So why did you move here?"

"Well. My dad works for, uh, Nike. We have to move with him when he changes buildings every couple years."

"I see. So when did you get here?"

"Thursday. I started school today though. As you know from lunch and English." He says.

"Yeah. Thanks again."

"Glad I could help." He smiles at me and I smile back. "So you've asked some stuff about me, what about you? What do you do with your spare time?"

"Well I dance." I say.

"Cool. Care to demonstrate?" He asks.

"I don't know."

"Please." He begs.

"No way. I'm not very good."

"Well, I will never know until I see what you can do."

"Fine." I do a triple pirouette and then keep walking. I avoid eye contact in case I see disappointment.

"Whoa there. Fancy turn you've got. You weren't just saying that you dance; you must be professional or something."

I laugh and try not to blush at the praise. I don't think I'm very good honestly. I love dance but I feel like I'm never up to everyone's expectations. "Okay you're turn." I say. Jack stops and mimics what I did and then does a pretty good double. "Not bad." I say with a smile.

"I ice skate sometimes." He shrugs.

"I bet you can do that all the time way up north. I love ice skating." I say.

"You'll have to take me ice skating here sometime." He says.

"Sure. You'll love it at the one ice rink not far from here. It's no Rockefeller but it's still really fun." I say.

"Cool."

"So what about you?" I ask. We walk along the side of the school. "What do you do for fun?"

"Well, besides doing all kinds of fun winter things, and don't make fun of me, but I love helping children. Helping them have fun and keeping them happy is what I do. I uh, volunteer at orphanages and at daycares. I love seeing a child laugh and smile." Jack says. He is just full of surprises.

"Wow. That's something your passionate about, huh?"

"It's my center." He points to his heart. "It's what I'm here to do. Bring fun and laughter to them." Jack says. "What's yours?"

"My what?" I ask. I stop and face him.

"Your center." He places a hand on my heart. It sends me chills. "What are you passionate about? What are you here for?" Jack asks.

"You're getting pretty deep there, Jack." I say with a laugh. We break apart and keep walking. I think about it for a minute. "Well, I don't know. I love dancing. I love to just let it go and let my heart guide my feet. I'm just not a good enough of a dancer to do anything in the spotlight."

"Have you ever auditioned for a big part?" Jack asks.

"Well, no. I wouldn't make it." I say with a shrug.

"How do you know you wouldn't if you never try?" Jack asks. I shake my head no. "How about this: I do something I'm scared to do and you audition for a part. What dance do you have coming up?"

"Well, our dance studio is doing the Nutcracker. There are auditions for Clara Monday after school."

"Perfect. You should audition." Jack says.

"No way. I would never make the lead role." I say.

"Never say never. Besides, it could be fun!" Jack says. I sigh.

"Fine. But if I audition for Clara then you have to be in the ballet with me."

Jack is immediately shaking his head no. "Oh, no. I am never doing that." He says.

"Never say never." I tease.

He rubs his face. "I'm never going to hear the end of this from Bunny." Jack says under his breath.

"Who's bunny?" I ask.

"Uh, a friend of mine. His nickname is bunny."

I laugh. "Is he from Maine?" I ask.

"Yeah. He hates the cold though. And me as well, at first. We warmed up to each other but we tease each other all the time."

"Well, 'Bunny' or no 'Bunny' you are doing the ballet." I nudge him playfully.

"Alright alright. I give." Jack says. We walk in silence for a little while, just enjoying the falling snow. I decide to ask another question.

"So, you told me about your dad, what about your mom? Do you have any siblings? Maybe a brother or sister?" He stops walking. I turn around. Jack has his hand over his face. He lowers his head. "Jack, are you okay?" Jack looks up. He seems like he was just deep in thought. Jack's eyes are slightly red and he looks upset.

"Yeah, y-yeah I'm okay." Jack rubs his face and keeps walking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask. He sighs.

"I had a sister before. We were really close. She loved playing games and I was always playing tricks on her. One winter we went ice skating. She got stuck on some thin ice. I saved her." Jack stops like he wants to say more. "But, she passed away a while ago." He stops talking after that and just walks with me.

I want to ask what happened but I don't want to push him. It seems like a personal matter. "I'm sorry to hear that." I settle with as a reply. "I'm sure she was amazing." Jack brightens up a little.

"Yeah. Yeah she was."

 **Aww. I almost cried writing that last part. Hope you liked it. I will probably post the next one a week from today. I will be in a different state next Wednesday. Any critics or suggestions are welcome, as usual. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So we weren't leaving till tonight so I had time to post (yay!). Big shout out to all the guest reviews! Plus the sweet review from Unicorn232003 and Jewelisawesome! Some of you guys have picked up on my writing style of hiding some puns and references (although no JB references are intended, Aipocanrocinu, oops). There were two in the last chapter :) I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews and follows and favorites. Its really encouraging. So anyways, here ya go! Chapter 5: . . .**

Chapter 5

 **Jack**

Melody and I walk and talk for a little while. After I recover from my trip down memory lane, I ask about her family.

"Well, I live with my Dad. I never knew my mother and Dad won't talk about her. I assume she's dead or she left us. I'm an only child but I have a cat." She says. I laugh at the last comment.

"I guess that can count. Sorry about your mom." I say. Melody shrugs.

"It doesn't bother me." She says. I make a mental note about her being without a mom. I fiddle with my staff around my neck.

"That's cool. What is it?" She asks. I decide to tell her most of the truth.

"Well, my dad made it for me. I wear it all the time. It's, uh, almost like a good luck charm." I say. Or you know the mini staff I use as Jack Frost. Better wait to tell her everything.

"Melody!" Somebody calls out her name. Melody stops walking.

"What time is it?" She asks,

I look at the watch North gave me. "10:03."

"Wow it got late quickly." Melody states. I nod. "I better get going." She starts to take off my jacket. I stop her.

"Keep it. You can give it to me tomorrow." I say. I told the rental company I would bring it tomorrow, I just didn't say when.

Melody smiles. "Thanks."

"Thank _you_ for an awesome first day off school."

"Dork." Melody teases with a laugh. I love her laugh. It's so bright and fun. Focus, Jack. You have mission.

Someone calls her name again and it sounds closer. Melody looks in that direction. "I better get going." She says. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." I say as she walks to the voice. I watch her round the corner of the school and hear her and another girl talking. I walk into the woods and meet North and Bunny. Bunny stands against a tree throwing and catching his boomerang. North is working on a toy car. He looks up from his work.

"So how'd it go? Did you get any information on her power?" North asks.

"Not exactly." I say. "But, I did find out she loves to dance. And she's really good. She just doesn't believe in herself. So I encouraged her to audition for a big role in her dance performance thing coming up."

"And how did ya manage that, mate?" Bunny asks. I wish he didn't ask.

"Well, I have to do something for her." I say.

"Which is?" Bunny presses. I sigh.

"I have to be in the ballet with her." Bunny dies of laughter and North tries to stifle his. I glare at them. "Come on, guys. It can't be too different than ice skating. I'm only doing it for the greater good of the guardians." Bunny laughs again.

"You, a ballerina?" Bunny laughs again and I wish I had a full sized staff to knock him in the head with. I settle for a snowball. It hits him square in the nose. "Crikey! That's cold!" He exclaims. It's my turn to laugh.

After we settle down North gives me more supplies and points me in the direction of an abandoned wood cabin that he found. He moved my stuff from the tree I was sleeping in to the house.

"Don't forget Jack, Thursday after school met here to go back to pole." North says.

"I won't forget." I thank them and head to the cabin. As I walk away I hear North and Bunny start laughing about the dance thing again. I sigh and keep walking.

 **Melody**

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Sorry." I say as I walk towards Lisa.

"I saw you running off and Tyler and the other jerks laughing so I went to investigate. I've been looking for you since. What happened?" I turn to let her see the side of the dress.

"Revenge happened." I say. "Sorry about the dress."

"He's the one who should be sorry. Oh well, I'll have it cleaned. But you still haven't told me where you've been all this time." Lisa says as we head back to the parking lot.

"Oh, just uh, hanging around."

Lisa takes in the tux jacket. "It's a boy, isn't it?" She asks excitedly.

"What? No." I say.

"I knew it! Oh this is so great! I want to hear all about him."

"Whoa, it's not like that. We were just hanging out." I say.

"Well then, who is the 'friend'"? She asks as we walk into the parking lot.

"I was just talking with Jack."

Lisa squeals and some people look our way. "Lisa, quiet down. It's not a big deal."

"First, he saves you from Tyler, and then you guys are walking in the moonlight together." Lisa squeals again but quieter.

"You are making this thing more romantic than it is." I say. I'm blushing slightly.

"Where did you guys go?" She asks.

"We, uh, took a walk around the school near the woods over there."

"OMG! That is so cute." She exclaims. We reach her father's car. He looks up and waves.

We get in and pull out of the school. "So, did you guys have a good time?" Her dad asks.

"Yeah. It was definitely crazy cool." Lisa says. She turns to me before her father can ask another question. "OK so what did you guys do?"

I shrug. "We just talked. We enjoyed the snowy weather." She presses me for details and I tell her about Jack's humor, passion and sister. This only confirms her theory of him being my prince. Her dad laughs at Lisa's romantic theory.

We pull up to her house. "Let's be quiet and not wake Mom. Her dad says. Lisa and I quietly head inside and go to her room. I change into my clothes from earlier that day. Lisa puts on sweat pants and a T-shirt. We quietly head downstairs. Lisa and I slip out of the house and head back to the car.

A few minutes down the road Lisa strikes up conversation. "Do you want the dress?"

"You mean the dress I wore tonight?"

"What other dress would I be talking about? I thought that after I got it cleaned you could keep it. I mean it doesn't fit me anymore and you look great in it."

"Lisa needs to go through and get rid some clothes anyway." Her father says.

"Sure. That'd be great. Thanks." I say.

"No problem. Fairy Godmother at your service." We both laugh and then we pull into my neighborhood. We turn onto my street and stop at the third house on the left.

"Bye Lisa, thanks for making me go tonight."

She laughs. "You're welcome." I wave as they leave and then sneak around back so I don't wake my dad. I come in through the back door and head strait upstairs to my room. I close the door and turn on the bathroom light. My cat meows at me.

"Yeah yeah, I'm home late." I pet her soft gray fur. I pull out my diary and sit on my bed.

"Dear Diary, today was the worst, no," I scratch it out. "Best, no," I scratch that out too. "Craziest day I've had in a long time." I lie down on my bed and sigh. I've got a lot on my plate now. I get up and change into my PJ's. I'm so distracted by thoughts of the audition and Jack that I fall asleep without worry of the nightmare.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Melody**

The shadows are everywhere. I hear screaming. An evil laugh sounds over it. I try to fight my way out of the shadows. I see a guy and I sigh knowing that he is still ok. I call out to him and he turns to see me. I can't see his face. He calls out my name and tries to fight the shadows to get to me. The shadows rise up and overtake him. I scream. They turn to me. Then, I see a light. I look up and see the full moon shining down on me.

I wake with a start. I'm panting and shaking. I look around my room and tell myself it was just a dream. Well, it wasn't just a dream, but _the_ dream.

My dad is sitting on my bed. He puts a hand on my leg. "Did you have that nightmare again?" He asks. I nod. My dad sighs.

"Maybe we need to take you to the doctor. Maybe a psychologist."

"No." I blurt out. He gives me a confused look. "I mean, it'll go away here soon. It's just a nightmare. Let's not make a big deal about it." Thankfully he nods. This is too crazy to have scientist knowing about it.

"OK, you're right. I'm just worried about you." He says.

"I'm fine, Dad." I insist. "So, what's for breakfast?" I say, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, shoot, the bacon!" Dad jumps up and runs out of my room. I laugh. Once I'm sure he's gone I pull open the drawer to my night stand. After digging through papers and books a find my navy blue, spiral notebook. I pull it out and close the drawer.

A while ago I started having these dreams. They ended up coming true. For example, the first dream I had was about Lisa entering a beauty pageant and winning at the end of our eighth grade year. I had the dream repeatedly while she was in the pageant. When she won the dreams stopped. Then it started again, this time with a different dream. I knew something was up so I bought a spiral notebook and started to record them. Every morning I write down the day and add on to the dream.

I flip through until I get to the middle. I keep turning pages until I arrive at a blank page. I pick up my pencil.

 _Saturday, November 30_ _th_

 _I had the shadow dream again. This time, after the shadows overtake the guy, I look up at the full moon and the light is all I see._

 _Possible Symbolic Meaning: Moon? Shadows? Maybe someone I care for is going to die and the moon is a way of saying everything is fine._

 _Actual Meaning: So there is a fight with evil shadows? Yep still sounds crazy. Got to be symbolic._

 _Sociological:?_

I pull out my phone and go to google. I type in: _Sociology Dreams Moon._ I scroll and find _Moon-Dream Moods._ I click on it. It says there may be some mysterious aspect about me. Also, I could be changing moods. And I need to follow my instincts.

Oh crap.

Mysterious, changing moods, follow instincts?

I pick up my pencil and write one word next to my question mark.

 _Jack?_

 **Jack**

I'm biking through this small town near New York City. If the next guardian had to live anywhere, I'm glad it's here. This place is growing on me. Stopping the bike, I check the address again. 287 Titans Road. The map says its three more streets down. I start peddling again. Some teens from the school wave as I bike by. I wave back. After reluctantly passing a donut shop and nearly running into a car, flying is easier then biking, I get to her street.

I count the houses until I get to the fifth one, her house. It's not really big, but thankfully bigger then the log cabin I'm staying in. I walk the bike up the driveway and prop it up by the garage door. I walk up to the front door. I ring the doorbell and look through the glass on the side. A man in a recliner holding a bunch of papers looks up. He sees me and waves. I wave back.

He calls Melody down but I can't understand what he's saying. I see him laughing in the chair. Melody's voice is loud and clear though: "He's not my boyfriend!" She shouts from upstairs. I laugh and blush slightly. No wonder they call North "Father Christmas". He acts like a dad.

Melody opens the door. I smile, hoping I'm not still blushing and trying not to laugh. Her face is flushed. She motions for me to enter.

"Hey, Jack. How are you?" She asks. I enter the house and she closes the door.

"Hey. I'm doing great. I'm ready to get started." I say. Her dad gets up and walks over. I'm slightly intimidated but not as much as I would be with North.

"Hello. Nice to meet you, Jack." He shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you, too, sir." I say.

He laughs. "Sir? Call me Mr. Lillis, or Mr. Dameon. The kids at school call me by my first name."

We head to her dining room. She motions for me to sit down at the table. Melody brings in a laptop and her notebook from school. She hands me the notebook and set the computer next to me. Melody pulls up a chair next to me.

"So, Melody Lillis?" I say. "Very pretty."

Melody laughs and blushes slightly. "Yeah. I get that a lot. So, what are you thinking for the presentation part?" Melody asks. "I like the idea of a trifold. I know there are nine muses so I was thinking," She takes a pencil and draws a sketch of the trifold on the notebook. I lean back and let her draw. "We would have 'The Nine Muses' across the top. One word for each section." She writes 'The' on the left side, 'Nine' in the middle section, and 'Muses' on the last one. I follow her train of thought.

I pick up the other pencil. "So, we could put three of the muses on each section." I draw three boxes on each part of the trifold drawing.

"Exactly." She puts down her pencil and turns to the computer. Her pencil rolls to the edge. I reach out and grab it before it falls. Melody does the same and her hand lands on top of mine. We stay like that for what seems like forever, then she removes her hand and I pick up the pencil. We are both blushing slightly. I clear my throat and she fixes her hair. After being awkward for a moment Melody opens the computer and goes to the internet.

Ok. What was that? Why is it so awkward between us? I have an excuse since I've only been human for a couple days. We were fine last night. In fact, we had a great time. So why do I feel so weird?

"Aha! This will work great." Melody says. I look at the computer screen. She is at a mythology sight. "Write this down." Melody tells me. I grab my pencil and turn to a clean page.

"Ok. The nine muses are: Clio, Euterpe, Thalia, Melpomeni, Terpsichore, Erato, Polymnia, Urania, and Calliope." Melody has to help me spell them. "They were born of Zeus and Mnemosyne, the goddess of memory. Clio was the muse of History. Euterpe was the muse of Music. Thalia was Comedy."

"I like that one." I say while writing.

Melody laughs and continues. "Melpomeni was Tragedy. Terpsichore was Dance. _I_ like this one." Melody laughs and continues. "Erato was Lyric Poetry. Polymnia was Hymns. Urania was Astronomy. And lastly, Calliope was Epic Poetry. Did you get all that?" I finish writing Calliope's and she looks over. "Nice hand writing."

"Thank you." I reply. It must be from years of frost. We keep researching find some pretty interesting stuff. It's no North Pole but it's still pretty cool. I laugh inwardly at my cold pun. After an hour of work we have pictures downloaded and information typed on word printed. Plus a works cited page, which I still don't understand completely.

Melody leans back and sighs. "I don't know about you but I'm ready for a break." I laugh.

"How about that ice skating?"

 **Tada! Thanks for reading this far. Thank you Unicorn232003 and Brittany Bauer for the reviews and continuing support. Happy Reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Wow. A lot of people have read and followed (happy dance). Thanks AvaM467, Brittany Bauer, and Unicorn232003 for the reviews. I can tell you guys are excited for this chapter. Enjoy the fluff moment :)**

Chapter 7

 **Melody**

I step out onto the ice and take off. I love the feel of the cold wind in my hair and the ice sliding under me. Jack comes up behind me. He passes me and then turns around to skate backwards.

He gives me that mischievous smile and his eyes twinkle a little. Jack winks at me. "Race ya!" He turns around and takes off. I speed up. We are racing around the outdoor ice rink and I'm laughing so much my side hurts. Jack does a few tricks to show off so I, in turn, must add some dance flare. I speed up and get ahead of him. Once I have my balance I do a heel stretch and glide. With my left foot still skating and my right held against my head, I feel pretty cool. Some people cheer me on and I laugh.

As I start to lose my speed Jack comes up behind me. His puts his hands on my waist and pushes me ahead. I smile and blush slightly at his being so close. I shake it off. I gently lower my leg and turn to face him. I grab onto his hands and I skate backwards.

"Show off." Jack says.

I laugh. "Try and top it." I dare. He smiles.

"You're on." Jack bends his knees and slides between my legs. I turn to see him skating to the center. I follow. He jumps and spins then lands with one leg back. Then he spins in the center. Jack starts standing and then squats with one leg out and off the ground. He comes back up and slows to a pose. I clap and so do some other skaters.

He skates back to me and skate away. He starts chasing me around the rink. I'm laughing and trying to stay ahead. Jack gains on me and catches me. He grabs me by the waist and lifts me into the air. I get an idea and arch my back like I remember seeing a skater do. Some people clap. Jack gently brings me back down. We skate side by side and he keeps one hand around my waist.

"This is fun. I've never skated with a professional dancer _and_ professional skater before." Jack says. I laugh.

"I am so not a pro. I just happen to have partner danced before and done some of these tricks on a dance floor. Plus I love to watch figure skating." I pull his hoodie string and Jack playfully bats my hand away.

We skate and skate and skate. We attempt some crazy tricks as well. One led to us falling onto each other and laying on the ground laughing for five minutes strait. I didn't know Jack was this good of a skater, or that he was this much fun! A couple times I have remembered the dream and thought that I needed to leave, but then Jack would smile or come up behind me and tickle me and the thought would vanish from my mind.

 **Jack**

After we are too cold and sore to skate any longer we take off our skates and get some hot chocolate. I pay for it with the cash from North. We sit on one of the benches and watch the others skate. Melody sits next to me, just close enough for our legs to touch. It's so cold out! I never got bothered by the cold. I miss being Jack Frost right now.

I take another sip of the hot chocolate. This makes it all worth it. I love hot chocolate. I've been missing out for the past 300 years. It probably wasn't around 300 years ago but you get the point. The wind picks up and Melody shivers. I put my arm around her and pull her to me. She scoots over and puts her head on my chest. Melody sighs faintly and my heart skips a beat.

Melody looks up at me with her sky blue eyes. She laughs a little and pulls a piece of ice from my hair. I laugh. Melody runs her hands through my hair. A few more pieces of ice fall out. She tries to flatten my hair but it spikes back up. Melody laughs and I ruffle her hair. She pushes my hand away and fixes her hair back. I smile.

"Ok, what's your," She stops to think, "Favorite type of music?"

I think for a moment. I try to pick my favorite music that I've heard over the centuries. "I don't know. I like all types I guess. I can't choose one. Classical is so beautiful and intricate," I flashback to sneaking into a Beethoven performance, "While modern day music has such a beat. County is unique and Pop is fun. Rap is crazy; I could go on and on."

"I know what you mean. I love everything. They all have their own style, their own story. It's hard to choose a favorite. But, mine would be songs I can dance to." We laugh.

"Ok," I think of a question to ask. "What's your favorite type of dance?"

Melody groans. "You had to choose a hard one, didn't you?" I laugh. She thinks for a moment and then snaps her fingers. "Got it! Lyrical or Contemporary. It's Ballet but with more freedom and expression." I take a sip of my hot chocolate. Melody looks up at me and laughs.

"What?" I ask. Melody laughs again.

"You have a mustache." She says still laughing. I lick my lips and taste the hot chocolate. I wipe it off and laugh too.

"You still have some right there." Melody wipes the last bit off and her hand ligers just a second longer than it should. She takes her hand down and leans into me. Melody relaxes and I feel it. The new warmth in my chest that as Jack Frost I never really felt. It brings a smile to my face. I want to tell her everything. I want to tell her about me and the guardians and that she's one of us. It's too crowded here though. Maybe at her house later. But, then there's her dad.

A group of friends walk by and make a comment on us being a cute couple. We instantly separate. It's an awkward moment. Melody clears her throat and I fix my hair.

What is wrong with me? I never did this with Tooth or one of Jamie's friends. Do I like her? I don't know. I need to stay focused on helping her. Not whatever this is. It was fun, really fun, but how much closer is she to believing? I glance at her and my heart skips a beat. Ok, I need to get this under control. I have a mission and I need to stay focused.

I drink the rest of my hot chocolate and we get ready to leave. Her dad picks us up. We head back to her house and laugh while telling her dad about the cool ice skating tricks we did. When we get to her house Melody goes to get the tux jacket from her room. Her dad raises and eyebrow but doesn't say anything.

"So do you want us to finish it at your place tomorrow afternoon? My dad has a meeting so we can't work here with him gone."

"No." I say a little too quickly. I don't know how I would explain the fact that I'm living in a log cabin by myself. "I mean my parents don't like last minute things, so how about the library?" Nice save. Oh, wait, that would be a way to tell her about the guardians. Way to go, Jack.

"Library sounds good. See you then." Melody goes to hug me good bye and I go for a hand shake. Then I go for a hug and she goes for a hand shake. We laugh awkwardly. We just wave goodbye and I leave her house. The whole bike ride to the meeting spot for Bunny and Tooth I'm torn between my emotions. Uhg! Things were so much simpler before a met her. And yet, my life seems so much better now.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks you Unicorn232003,** **Brittany Bauer, Ash-210, AvaM467, and a guest for the sweet reviews. Special thanks to Brittany Bauer for the idea which I used at the end of this chapter :) Happy Furth of July! **** ( attempt at fireworks)**

Chapter 8

 **Melody**

I almost don't go. I almost pretend to be sick and then avoid Jack for as long as I can. Almost.

The dream flashes in my head as I walk to the library. I told dad not to drive me. I thought the cold air would refresh me, but the dream won't go away. I see the shadows, I hear the screams. I close my eyes and beg it to get out of my head. I remember the shadows taking over the guy. I remember shouting his name. I want to turn around as the name repeats in my head: Jack.

Why? Why is it so hard for us to keep apart? Even Lisa pushes us together. And she normally supports me on these things. And why am I still walking? I need to turn around. But, I also need to get this project done. Okay, I settle with a quick in and out.

I need to keep my distance too. We got really close yesterday. Sure, we had a great time. A really great time. My heart flutters and I scold it mentally. See, I tell myself, this is why you need to distance yourself.

I arrive at the library. When I walk inside the cold air disappears and is replaced by a warm, cozy temperature. Almost like yesterday with the hot chocolate and sitting next to Jack . . . no stop it! Bad, Melody. I take off my big coat and find Jack. His hoodie and brown hair is easy to spot. Jack sits in a chair at one of the empty tables by the window. He watches the snow fall.

I walk over to him. Jack sees me and smiles. My stupid heart skips a beat. I put on a friendly smile. I sit at the table, making sure I sit in the chair across from him, not next to him. I take off my backpack and pull out our printed research. Jack sets the trifold on the table.

"Ok. Let's get this over with." I say setting the scissors and glue on the table. Jack raises one eye brow.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say quickly.

"You don't sound okay. What's wrong?" Jack places a hand on mine and I ignore the chills that snake their way up my arm. I pull my hand away.

"I, uh, didn't sleep well last night." He gives me confused expression. Then, a flash of fear and anger comes across his face. It's gone as soon as it came. I ignore it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

I shake my head. He would think I was crazy like my dad. Plus, that's just weird telling a guy you were dreaming about him. Although it was a nightmare. But, that sounds just as bad. "I just want to get this done."

Jack doesn't ask any more questions. We work in silence, only talking when necessary. Jack seems lost in thought, which thankfully makes it easier for me to be closed off.

We finish and I put the supplies in my bag. I fit the trifold into my bag as well. I say a small goodbye and walk away. I'm hoping he will let me leave. I walk outside and then I hear him following me. I head left.

"Melody, wait." Jack says. I keep walking. "Melody we need to talk." Jack is right behind me.

"I don't want to talk about it, Jack. Just leave me alone." I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around. I look into his soft brown eyes and I see genuine concern.

"I'm not going to leave you alone. I think you want to talk about it." Jack says.

I sigh. "You wouldn't understand." He laughs slightly.

"Try me. Besides, I'm your friend. You can tell me."

"I never asked you to be my friend!" I blurt out. Jack is taken aback. "I never asked you to be in my life! I never asked you to just jump in and take my-" I stop myself before I say heart.

Jack sighs. "And I never asked to move here." He says calmly. "Your point?" He places one hand in his jacket pocket. "We never ask for things in life, they just come. Its fate. What matters is how we deal with it. But, if you want me gone then fine, I'm gone." He throws his hands up and walks away.

I watch him leave. As my heart rips in half I tell myself that this is for his own safety. But what he said about fate isn't helping. What if he is caught in it anyway? I guess all I can do is try and hope for the best.

 **Jack**

"Pitch? You think so?"

"I know so. What else could it be? He is the king of nightmares." I say.

I sit down next to Tooth and Sandy. "So what do you think we should do, Jack?" Tooth asks, her feathers slightly ruffled. I shake my head.

"I don't know." I say. "All I know is she is having bad dreams, and she has been for a while. That's why Sandy didn't recognize her. He hasn't been in charge of her dreams since, what, last year?" Sandy nods. He symbols a caution sign. "Right. We have to play it safe. Any wrong move here could end up bad. I guess we need to figure out how to get me back on a friend basis with her before Pitch makes his move."

"Should we tell her about the guardians yet?" Tooth asks.

"No. I need to wait for the right moment. Besides, she seems confused and upset enough right now. Since it's getting closer to Christmas I'm thinking the topic of Santa will come up and I can lightly question her belief." I say.

"Ok, but you better act fast. Try and find something in common and use it to edge your way in." I get an idea.

"The auditions, of course! That works great!" I say.

"Jack, a little word of advice, as well." Tooth says. "If this is what she is going through, what she needs is someone to support her and be there for her. No matter how much she pushes you away, don't give up on her."

"I'll remember that. Thanks Tooth." I reply.

Sandy signals that they need to go get the info to North and that I need to go research some more.

"Sandy's right," Tooth says. "We need to head back. See you tomorrow, Jack, and good luck."

"North is the one that needs luck. He's up to his ears in things to do before Christmas." I say with a laugh.

I head back to the cabin. For the fifth time this week I flashback to my childhood home. I imagine my sister running ahead of me wanting to get warmed up. I picture myself chasing her. She laughs when I catch her. I lift her into the air and then give her a piggyback ride all the way home.

The memory fades and I sigh. I savor the moment as I walk up to the cabin. Then, I head inside and get to work researching childhood heroes and fairytales, trying to figure out who or what Melody is. Bunny should be relieved that she is most definitely not a ground hog or leprechaun. I just can't shake the feeling that she's different. That Melody will be something we've never seen before.


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you to Unicorn232003, Brittany Bauer, JaliceJelsa4eva, Skylar, and Hannah for the reviews :) You guys are so encouraging! I hope everyone has had a great week so far. This is shorter but the next few make up for it. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 9

 **Jack**

I take a deep breath. Over near the side wall sits Melody and Lisa. I can't screw this up. I've got to make this work. I walk over to them with my lunch tray in my hands. Melody looks up and then looks back down quickly. Lisa notices her and looks up. She sees me and smiles. Lisa waves me over. Melody kicks her under the table.

"This seat taken?" I ask.

"Yes."

"No." Lisa says. She nudges Melody and Melody sighs.

"No, feel free." She says sarcastically. I sit down anyway. Lisa is immediately being bubbly and friendly.

"So, are you liking New York, Jack?"

"It's really great. It's not what I expected it to be." I say. I look at Melody and she is staring at her lunch. Which reminds me about my food. I eat one of the chicken nuggets. It's not bad. The meat is tough, but it's better than North's cookies. You would think that he's eaten cookies enough to know his are bad.

"What did you expect?" Lisa inquires.

"Well, I was expecting this to be like New York City first off." Lisa laughs and I see a smile on Melody's face for just a moment.

"We get that sometimes." Lisa says. Melody yawns. "Tired again, Mel?"

"Yeah. I didn't sleep well last night." She says, emphasizing 'sleep well'. So, she must have been confiding in Lisa about the nightmares from Pitch. Lisa is confused for a second, but then she gets it.

"Oh, you mean you-"

"Yes, Lisa, that's what I meant." Melody says quickly, interrupting Lisa.

I pretend I didn't notice. "You might want to get a new mattress." I say casually. She sighs.

"Why are you over here, Jack?" She asks.

"Well, you guys are my only friends that are in this lunch period. And sitting alone like Friday wasn't fun." Melody stabs her chicken rather forcefully.

"Well you are welcome to sit here anytime." Lisa says.

"Thanks." I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "So, Melody," She stabs her chicken again. "Are you still auditioning for the part this afternoon?"

"Well," Melody starts to say.

Lisa gasps. "That's today?! I forgot all about it. You have to audition." Lisa says.

"I don't know."

"Pleeeeeease!" Lisa says.

"Well, I'm ok with whatever." I say casually. "I think you should do it but I really don't want to have to do the ballet." She looks up at me with a mischievous smile. Got her.

"Well, in that case, you better be at the theater this afternoon." I sigh heavily to exaggerate that I don't want to go. I actually don't mind. It doesn't matter now because I got her to do the audition again. Which means we will be in the ballet together. "Because I am auditioning for Clara." She says with a smile.

"You're auditioning for Clara?"

 **Melody**

I hear Stephanie and see a glimpse of her standing next to Jack. She laughs and I sigh. "You actually think you have a chance at that role? We all know who is getting it." Stephanie says with a toss of her red hair.

"Yeah, it's Melody." Lisa says.

"Please, you are such an optimist." Stephanie says with a laugh. "The most she can get is a background role. That's all she's ever gotten." I flinch at that last comment. She's right. Why did I even consider it?

"So, that means you'll be moving sets around?" Jack says. "Because we all know that Melody is a way better dancer then you." Oh, no. Way to go Jack. Lisa stifles a laugh.

Stephanie looks at Jack and takes him in for the first time. "Well, what do we have here?" She tosses her hair again.

"My name is Jack Freeman. I moved here from Maine last week. And I'm one of many who know she can beat your butt any day." Lisa stifles laugh. I smile a little.

Stephanie is shocked but she hides it quickly. "Really, maybe you should come to the auditions and see what an amazing dancer I am. Maybe you will change your opinion. After that we can go for some hot chocolate, just the two of us." She lightly plays with his brown hair. I am furious. She wants to take everything good that I have away from me. I want to snap my fork in two and go cry in a corner at the same time.

Jack hits her hand away, but not like he does when I tease him. He definitely isn't falling for her flirtation. Why do I feel relieved at that? "How about this? I go because I'm doing the ballet with Melody to support her. I go because I want to see your reaction when you see _her_ get Clara. And I'm going to go get hot chocolate with Lisa and Melody, because I will _never_ hang with a girl who has to put down others to make herself feel better." With that, Jack turns around and continues eating. Lisa is trying so hard not to say or do anything. I just keep staring at my plate.

I feel her glare at me. "We'll see about that." With a huff she storms off to her own table.

Lisa puts a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asks. I nod. "Good because, Jack, that was awesome!" Lisa says. We all laugh.

"Well, I was only being honest. Once she started picking on my friends I knew she had to be told off." He shrugs and Lisa high-five's him. I laugh a little.

"Yeah. Thanks, goofball." I say with a smile. The bell rings and lunch ends. We throw away our lunch and put up our trays. Lisa walks with Jack and me.

"So what exactly am I supposed to do for my audition?" Jack asks. "Nothing crazy I hope."

"No, nothing crazy. You along with everyone else are going to learn a short dance and perform it in groups. This will help them place you guys." I explain. "I, on the other hand, have to perform a solo dance that I have choreographed myself."

"What song do you want to do for the audition?" Lisa asks me

"You need to do one that shows your passion. One that shows a lot of emotion. Or one that is personal. Like a, oh what was it, a lyrical." Jack says. I nod.

"I know the perfect one to do."


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey! So it's finally the big audition so we need to give some song credits. Counting Stars by One Republic, Say Something by A Great Big World, and Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia. All choreography was done by me. I strongly recommend listening to Melody's audition song while you read her audition. Thank you to Brittany Bauer, Furostomi-chan, Unicorn232003, NaruSasuLover16, Skylar and a guest for the reviews. I tried to explain the dance terminology when put in but Google can help too :) Happy Reading!**

Chapter 10

 **Melody**

We arrive at the theater and Jack and I sign in. Lisa sits in the audience. Jack and I sit up front while I wait for my audition. I'm so nervous. Why did I think I could do this? I'm not a good enough dancer. What if I get booed off or if I fall or if I forget the choreography? Jack takes my hand stopping my train of thought. I stare at his hand on mine. I honestly don't know what to do as the chills snake up my arm. Don't stare, Melody, do something. I look at him and he smiles slightly.

"Don't worry. You'll do great." Jack says. I exhale and smile a little.

"Thanks, Jack." He pats my hand and then pulls it away. I'm too nervous to think any more about Jack. I focus on the stage.

The audience claps as they call Stephanie on stage. She waves and, I hate to admit it, but she looks really good in the red leotard and black shorts.

"Hello, I am just thrilled to be auditioning today." She says. "I will be dancing to Counting Stars by One Republic." I'm surprised by her choice.

"That's a really upbeat song for a ballet audition." I say. The music starts. Stephanie starts with some sass and a leg extension. She is crazy flexible. Stephanie is dancing all over the stage. Once the verse hits she goes to the center of the stage. Stephanie does a fantastic Fouetté turn. She turns like ten times! The crowd cheers. She lands and then kicks her leg high and then slides into the splits. I put my face in my hands.

"Tell me when it's over." I say. Jack laughs and pulls my head out of my hands.

"Melody, don't compare yourself to her. Lisa and I know you are a great dancer. Soon, everyone in this theater will know it too." Jack smiles at me. I hear a couple more cheers.

"I don't think I can do this." I say.

"Of course you can. I believe in you." Jack takes my hand. "Go up there and have a good time. You love dance so much. I can tell. I saw that when we were skating. Now, you need to show these people that. Dance because you love it, not because you are the best, which you are, but, uh, you get the point."

"Thanks Jack." I give his hand a squeeze.

Stephanie finishes and the audience roars. "You're turn." Jack says. I get up on shaky legs. "Go get 'em, Mel." He says with a smile. I take a deep breath and take the plunge.

 **Jack**

Melody walks up to the stage. She is really nervous. I really hope she nails this. Her fear might get the best of her. She walks up onto the stage, with the ruby red curtains on the sides giving it a professional look. Lisa sits down next to me.

"She has _so_ got this." Lisa says. "I've seen her dance this and she has this in the bag."

"You're sure?" I ask.

"Definitely." Melody walks across the stage. Her face is so white. Melody's blue leotard shimmers and her light blue skirt sways a little. It really brings out her eyes. She looks our direction. We smile and give her thumbs up. Melody takes a deep breath.

"Hello. M-my name is Melody and I will be dancing to Say Something by A Great Big World." She stands in the center with her head down. Lisa has her phone ready to video. The music starts.

Say Something I'm giving up on you.

Melody contracts and slowly comes back up. She turns and extends her leg behind her. It goes up past her head and she grabs it. Melody holds it and a couple people cheer. I can see a few nerves fade from her. She lowers her leg and swings it through to a beautiful attitude (I think that's what it's called. She tried to teach me these things when went ice skating) in the front.

Anywhere I would have followed you.

Say Something I'm giving up on you.

Melody faces the side and does this cool reach thing. She brings her hands to her face. Melody rolls over her toes and sinks to the ground. She slides back and lays down flat on the floor.

And I . . .

She does a backwards roll over her shoulder.

Am feeling so small.

I watch her, mesmerized. She is better than I thought. And I thought she was fantastic. I had no idea she was _this_ passionate. I feel like she is telling the story of the person that sang the song. I see the pain on her face. I feel like this is her song that she wrote. Lisa was not kidding.

Melody waltzes around the stage and looks like she's floating. She stops and turns to the left corner. She runs and leaps beautifully, with legs extended like a split in the air. I don't know why she was so worried. She's such a beautiful dancer! Melody does the turns Stephanie did. Melody's leg goes out and in as she turns and turns. Take that red-head!

And I . . . will swallow my pride.

Melody now stands facing the audience. She shows such emotion and passion on her face. Some people cheer. Lisa is teary eyed.

You're the one that I love

And I'm saying goodbye.

The song fades as Melody slowly walks off stage. Lisa and I jump up and start yelling and clapping. A lot of other people do the same. Even the judges are standing and clapping. Melody finds her way back to us.

"Melody!" Lisa exclaims. "You were fantabulous!" She squeals and pulls her into a hug. Melody looks close to tears. She pulls away from Lisa and looks at me. I smile which makes her smile.

"What she said." I say and pull her into a hug. Melody hugs me tight.

"Thank you, for helping me, Jack. I would have never gotten on that stage without you being such a dork." I laugh.

"I will take that as a complement." We pull away. "So how on earth did you find a way to put so much emotion in that?" I ask. She looks at Lisa.

"Well, um, Lisa understands this one. A while ago, I was really struggling with the fact that my mom had left us. I wanted to know what was wrong with me. I wanted to know why she would leave me. And then I heard this song on the radio. It spoke to me. I thought, maybe my mom didn't want to leave, like I don't want to let her go. But, I guess it was for the best. That's where I got the ending from. I think of her as having to leave but not wanting to. I imagine her walking out the door saying 'You're the one that I love. And I'm saying goodbye.'" Her eyes water. Melody lowers her head and closes her eyes. I lift her chin and wipe away a tear. She smiles slightly.

"You're getting really deep there, Melody." She laughs at the inside joke. Her laugh just seems to light up a room. Whoa, slow down, Jack. Don't get distracted. You are here to help her find her powers. But, her laugh is so cute . . . stop it!

"Well, you inspired and encouraged me, Jack." Melody says. I smile. Guardian's work done for one day.

 **One last thing. Unicorn232003 came up with a ship name for these two. Jelody. I love it! Who here ships it?**


	12. Chapter 11

**The song credits for Don't You Worry Child are actually needed for this chapter. Thank You to Unicorn232003, Aipocanrocinu unicornacopiA, Jewelisawesome, JaliceJelsa4eva, Emmy, and guests for reviewing. I am considering jumping to posting three times a week so I can get at least half of the story posted by the time school starts. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 11

 **Melody**

I turn and try to find Rosie. She's auditioning next. I spot her in the front row on the far left. Rosie looks like a ghost. I tell Jack and Lisa that I'll be right back. I run over to her. Rosie looks up at me. She's so scared and nervous, even more than I was.

"Are you okay, Rosie?" I ask, sitting down next to her.

"I- I can't do it. There are way too many people. What if I fall, or forget the choreography, or I'm booed off stage, or I break something, or my hair messes me up, or, or." I shush her soothingly and hug her.

"None of that is going to happen." I pull away and look her in the eye. "You are one of the most talented girls here. You are a beautiful dancer. I was just as scared as you were but I got up there and I did it. None of those crazy things happened. Once the music started, all of my fears went away, and the same thing will happen to you." I say. Some of the fear on her face fades.

"But, you and Stephanie were amazing. I could never top that."

"Doesn't it make you want to try harder? This is your chance to shine. Maybe Stephanie and I were good, but now you can show the judges what you've got. Don't think of it as a competition. Think of it as us inspiring you to be better than ever!" The judges call Rosie's name and she stiffens.

"Melody, I'm scared." Rosie says.

"I know, I know. But, you're going to be alright. You're not going to fail. I've seen you in dance class. You've got this."

"You watch _me_ in class?" She asks surprised.

"Of course I do. So does everyone else. You inspire all of us to be better. That's what dance is about. Not competition, but inspiring others to be better and encouraging them." They call her name again. "You're up. Take a deep breath and show them the Rosie I see."

"Thanks, Melody." Rosie takes a deep breath and walks onto the stage. I hurry back to Lisa and Jack. I sit in between them and watch Rosie.

"H- hello. My name is Rosie. I will be dancing to Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia."

The music starts and Rosie is a little shaky on her feet. She is dancing beautifully though. Rosie looks at me and I give her a huge smile and thumbs up. She smiles back and the shakiness leaves. Rosie does a wonderful job. Rosie, Stephanie, and I are definitely tied for the role.

"Rosie is really good." Jack says to me.

I nod. "She's one of the younger dancers, but she's the best in her class. Rosie's just really shy." Rosie finishes and everyone cheers loudly. We stand and clap. She walks off the stage.

"I'm glad she auditioned this time. I know she auditioned for a big part two years ago and it turned out bad, so she didn't audition this past year." Lisa says.

Rosie walks over to us and Jack and I scoot down one so she can sit between Lisa and I. Rosie sits down with a sigh.

"I did it." She says.

"And you were fantastic." I say.

Rosie smiles. "Thanks to you. You were right. You inspired me." I smile.

"You're Welcome." The head dance instructor walks up onto the stage and everyone gets quiet.

"Alright, time for the group auditions." She says.

 **Jack**

Melody, Rosie, and I walk up onto the stand in clumps and take five minutes to stretch. Melody and Rosie are showing me up with their flexibility. I focus on working my soreness out of my arms in case they have me partner. I feel really awkward up here. I keep reminding myself it's for Melody.

The instructor walks across the stage, counting us. "11, 12, 13, 14, 15. Okay, perfect. We have a good amount guys. Alright everyone. I need all my pointe girls to step forward. Everyone else step back." Melody and Rosie walk forward while I back up. "14, 15, 16, 17. Okay. First year pointe girls step back." A few girls walk back. "Perfect. Exactly 15. Now, I would like my gentlemen to stand over here to the left." She points to an open space over by the front of the stage next to the girls. "Line up shortest to tallest. You, too, ladies."

After some shuffling we manage to get in order. I stand facing Melody. I wink at her. She mouths "dork" with a smile. I smile back.

The instructor goes down the line, pairing the tallest guy with the tallest girl and so on. I'm paired with Melody. I cheer in my mind. I've already partnered with her, somewhat, so I feel more comfortable.

She positions us near the front. Melody turns to me. "You did this on purpose. You somehow made it where we would be auditioning this together." She tries to look mad but she can't help but smile. I pretend to be shocked.

"I would never!" I say. She laughs and I laugh too. "No, seriously. I didn't even know we were partnering."

"I know. I'm just teasing. What they don't know is we have an advantage now." Melody laughs and winks. She looks over at Rosie. I follow her gaze. Rosie waves and we wave back. "Good. She's partnered with Philip. He's good and will be a good match for her style."

"Look." I say, pointing at Lisa waving in the audience. She gives us a big thumbs up. Melody laughs and returns the thumbs up. The instructor is ready to start.

"Alright. The rest of you who are not partnered have more time to stretch. Head into the wings or sit back down in the audience. Just be ready to come back up." They get off the stage and we spread out. "Now then. I'll teach it to you and then you'll go out into the lobby to practice while I teach the others their dance. After that, you will audition and then they will."

The instructor waves for someone to come on stage. Melody whispers to me. "She's going to demonstrate the routine. Watch the guy for your part." I nod as the guy walks onto the stage.

"Mr. Parker and I will demonstrate." The instructor says. They get into position and the music starts. I watch the guy as he dances. His job is really to help the instructor to shine. Melody is using her hands to mimic the instructor. I look back to see Mr. Parker lift her into the air while she hold one leg out. He lowers her softly and she dances back to him. The instructor turns around and he lifts her into the air. She arches her back like Melody and I did skating. I nudge her and she nudges me back. For the finish she does a turn and he spins her to keep her going. Then they stop and she has her leg out to the side.

We clap and she begins to walk us through it. Melody seems comfortable but I feel weird. I've never done this before. I had a taste when we did this skating but this is different. Melody helps me through it.

"Jack, don't lift me by my hips or waist. You want to place your hands here." She lifts me hands so they are just below her rib cage. "Use your palms more than fingers." She points to thumb's side of her palm.

"Got it." I say. We try the lift again and it's so much easier. I bring her down gently even though my arms are tired.

"Much better that time." Melody says with a smile.

"Okay, ladies, for this next step you really want to emphasize the feet." The instructor says. I watch Melody practice with the others. I can't help but smile watching her. She stands out from the other dancers. Her moves are bigger and connected. Melody is going to get this part.

We continue practicing but I can't shake of the chills I get when I touch her. When we dance together my heart beats faster and I can't focus on anything but her. I try to shake it off. I need to do as good as I can to make sure Melody stands out.


	13. Chapter 12

Okie dokie. I am officially posting every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday now. Hopefully that will speed things up. Thanks for the reviews and the abundance of favorites and followers. Happy Reading :)

Chapter 12

 **Melody**

Jack and I are practicing with everyone else in the lobby. I'm surprised at how well he's doing. He's not perfect, but he's still really good. He is keeping up with me and he learned fast. Jack lifts me into the air and I feel the chills again. I try to push them down and focus. These better go away before we audition.

Jack sets me down. "How about we take a break?" He asks.

"I don't know. I want to get that ending right." I look over at Jack. He looks worn out.

"Okay. Let's do it." Jack says. He gets in place.

"No, Jack. You're tired. Let's take a break and then work on that in a minute." Jack nods.

"Okay. If you say so." Jack says. We walk over to the wall to sit down. I trip over my bag and fall. Jack catches me.

"You know, for a ballerina you are very clumsy." Jack says with a laugh. I stand back up, trying not to blush.

"Dork." I tease. We sit down. "Sorry about earlier. I just forgot that you aren't used to this."

Jack shrugs. "I'm fine. Just a little sore." We sit and rest for a moment. His knee brushes mine and the chills come back. Go away! I say to them mentally. After a while we get back up and run it through one last time. They call us in and we head onstage to audition.

We start off good. Jack's hand slips a little during one of the lifts, but he doesn't let me fall. I feel so comfortable dancing with him. I just look into his brown eyes and I know he'll hold me and not let me fall. We nail the ending turns. I feel pretty confident on this one. It's my audition results for the lead that I'm worried about.

Lisa, Rosie, Jack, and I sit in the audience watching the other auditions. I'm starting to get nervous again. I'm so worried about the results. What if I don't make it? What if Stephanie gets it instead? She will rub it in my face, along with teasing Rosie. Part of me is voting for Rosie. I really want this part, but I know Rosie deserves it.

The auditions end and the judges go into another room to discuss the parts. Jack and Lisa make small talk about the field trip to the Christmas tree farm Wednesday morning. The honors biology class and the honors world history class are joining together. Lisa and I have honors biology and Jack takes honors world history. Rosie and I don't talk much. We are both really nervous.

Suddenly everyone in the back gets up and heads out the door into the lobby. The results must be posted. Rosie and Lisa jump up and run out. I don't rush there. I'm honestly scared of the results. Jack walks with me.

We enter the lobby and see the dancers crowded around a paper on the wall. Lisa and Rosie come running out of the crowd. "Melody!" Rosie exclaims. "You'll never guess what I got." I start to say something but she starts talking again. "I got the sugar plum fairy!" Rosie exclaims.

"That's fantastic! I knew you could get a great role." I say to her. I give her a big hug.

"I'm going to call my mom." Rosie runs back to get her phone.

I turn to Lisa. "Did you see my name?" I ask.

"Go check it out." Lisa says with a straight face.

Jack leads the way making a path through the crowd. We get to the sign just as Stephanie is leaving. She glares at me and shoves her way out. I start to read the sign. The name doesn't register until Jack cheers and pulls me into a tight hug.

Clara: Melody Lillis

 **Jack**

I hug her tight and whisper in her ear. "I knew you could do it." She hugs me back. Her blonde hair lightly brushes my face. After a moment we head back to Lisa and Rosie.

"We on the other hand are going to get some hot chocolate." Lisa says. They go grab their stuff. I head to the bathroom to change. I am so proud of her. I knew she would get it. Just seeing Melody's face when she realized she got the part made this whole thing worth it. Well, dancing with her was pretty great too. After I'm back in my jeans and hoodie I head back to the lobby. I round the corner and see Stephanie and her entourage facing Melody and Lisa.

"Uh oh." I say to myself. I walk faster.

"Uh, hey, Stephanie." Melody says. "What, uh, part did you get?" She says casually.

"Not the two female lead roles. What I want to know is why you and the little dancer got them instead of me." Stephanie looks away from Melody and sees me.

"Hey, Stephanie." I say as I walk up next to Melody. "Nice audition. Congrats on your role. We'll be leaving now." I start to walk away.

"No, you aren't." Stephanie says.

"Yes, we are." I reply. I grab Melody's hand and I walk away. Melody is confused but Lisa catches on. Lisa grabs our bags and follows us.

"You are only walking away because you know I'm right." Stephanie calls out.

"No. I'm walking away because you aren't worth our time." I say to her. We head out the door.

"Thanks, Jack, but we could have handled her." Melody says as we step out into the cold, winter air.

"I know. But she wanted a fight. If one of the instructors saw that, they might have taken your role from you. Sometimes, it's best to just walk away." I say. Melody nods.

"You're right. Thanks."

"No problem." I reply.

"So, I am ready for some hot chocolate, how about you guys?" Lisa says as she puts on her black coat.

"I'm game." Melody says.

"To the hot chocolate!" I say walking to the left.

"Wrong way." Melody calls out.

"I knew that!" I say. I turn around and run the other direction. Melody laughs and runs after me.


	14. Chapter 13

**50 reviews! I'm so happy right now! Thank You! I'm amazed by all the people that like this story! You guys are such an encouragement! Okay okay back to the story. Happy Reading :)**

Chapter 13

Melody

Jack, Lisa and I are sitting at a table at the coffee shop drinking hot chocolate and celebrating.

"I still can't believe I got it." I say.

"Well, we can. I never doubted it for a second." Lisa says.

"I second that." Jack says. He drinks the rest of his hot chocolate.

"Lisa, pull up the list again. I want to see what Jack got." I say. Lisa goes to her pictures and pulls up the photo she took of the list.

"Let's see. Gingerbread soldier, snowflake, and chocolate."

"Not bad." I say. I turn back to Jack drinking my hot chocolate. "Jack!" I snatch my drink back. He laughs. I reach over and ruffle his brown hair. Jack bats my hand away and fixes his hair back. Lisa laughs at the two of us.

"You're like an old married couple." She comments.

"Are you saying I'm old, Mrs. Lisa." Jack asks.

"Take it however you like." Lisa says trying to look serious.

"Then you shall pay for your insult!" Jack grabs her hot chocolate and runs outside.

"Jack!" We both yell. We grab our coats and run after him. We step outside and look around. Lisa and I can't see him. I find his footprints in the snow and we follow them. Lisa and I turn the corner and I'm hit with a snowball.

"Gotcha!" I hear Jack say. I wipe the snow off of me and we head in that direction. I spot him. Lisa makes a snowball and throws it at him. He dodges it and throws one at Lisa. She blocks it with her arm.

I run over to a snow pile and make a few snowballs. I grab one and throw it at Jack. It hits his hoodie and I cheer. He looks over at me and his mischievous smile appears. Jack runs toward me. I laugh and run away. He catches me and picks me up over his shoulder.

"Jack, put me down." I say in between laughs.

"Okay then." Jack throws me into a pile of snow. I squeal and then gasp as the cold snow hits me. Jack is laughing hard.

I hold out my hand. "A little help?" I ask him. He takes my hand. I grab his arm with my other hand and pull him into the snow. He falls in next to me. I laugh.

"I had that one coming." Jack says with a smile. He tosses a handful of snow at me. I toss it back at him. We toss snow at each other and I see a flash of a camera. I look over and see Lisa laughing and taking pictures of us. We get up out of the snow and grab her. I grab her legs and Jack gets her arms. We pick her up and toss her into the snow. She squeals and we all laugh.

Lisa gets up out of the snow and brushes herself off. Jack and I do the same. I look at Jack's hair. It's practically white. I laugh and brush the snow out of it. Jack gets the snow off my back. Then, he picks me up carries me back inside the coffee shop. I can't help but laugh and smile.

Jack

We sit down back at our table. Lisa shows us the photos she got and we laugh some more. I love the photo of me tossing Melody in the snow. Her black and white coat is covered in snow. It's her huge smile that makes it all worth it. Melody likes the one of me in the snow with her. I look closely at the photos of me covered in snow. My hair looks like my normal hair. I look like Jack Frost. I decide to try to bring up her belief.

"You know, I kind of look like Jack Frost in this picture." I say, pointing to the picture of me covered in snow. Lisa zooms in.

"Just a little bit. The hair works but the eyes throw it off. I think Jack Frost would have blue or gray eyes, like Melody here." Lisa says. Melody looks confused.

"Who's Jack Frost?" She asks. Oh, shoot. This is going to be harder than I thought. Melody doesn't even know who I am.

"He's the 'spirit of winter'. Haven't you heard of the phrase 'Jack Frost nipping at your nose'?" Lisa asks. I hate that phrase. It makes it sound like I bite people's noses. That's just weird.

"Once or twice, yes." Melody says. "I don't know a lot about that stuff. Dad wasn't into those fairytales or whatever you call them so I never heard them growing up. Except at school." Melody shrugs. "Anyway, we better get going. My dad is picking me up at 6 at the theatre and its 5:50." Melody gets up and puts on her coat. Lisa does the same. I guess I'll have to go deeper into it another time.

Lisa and Melody head back to the theatre and I ride my bike back to the cabin. I pick up a pizza first. That audition wore me out and made me hungry. Bunny joins me back at the cabin.

"So Melody and her friend Lisa are going on a field trip Wednesday. The teacher gave me a permission form and it needs a parent signature." I show Bunny the form. "My 'parent' according to the school is North. Can you get him to sign this and bring it back tomorrow?"

"I'll try, but the ole Santa is really busy with Christmas preparations." Bunny says. He takes a bite of the pizza. "Ya know the grub around here isn't that bad."

"Yeah, it's pretty good. Just do what you can about North. Please."

Bunny heads home after a while and I pull up my laptop. I go to google and look up children fairytale characters with musical powers. All I keep getting is Disney Princesses. I'm not getting anywhere.

I call it a night and lay down in my bed. I take a deep breath of the cabin air and smile. This reminds me so much of my old home. I fall asleep imagining my sister lying next to me.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Thanks to some tips I am going to start making the chapters longer. Thank you to the reviews and follows and favorites! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 14

 **Jack**

Lisa calls me a while after I finish meeting with Sandy and Bunny. I sit down on my bed in the cabin and answer the phone. "Hey, Jack. I'm taking Melody to the movies. Want to come?" Lisa asks.

"Sure. I'm up for a movie."

"Okay. Should I pick you up at your house?"

"Uhhhhhh, no. I'm actually at the, uh, coffee shop. Just pick me up there."

"Okay, cool. See you then." Lisa hangs up. I run around the cabin and quickly get ready. I grab a clean t-shirt and quickly slip on my shoes. In my scramble I almost forget my hoodie. I jump on my bike and book it to the coffee shop.

Later, we arrive at Melody's dance studio. Her mom parks and Lisa calls her on her phone. "Hey Melody. In honor of your success as Clara, I have scheduled a celebration." Lisa says in a formal tone. "We will go to the movies and see that new Disney movie and eat popcorn till our stomach hurts." I hear her laugh. She says something that I can't make out. I look through the window and see Melody sitting and talking on the phone.

"Good. Because I'm waiting outside." Melody looks out the window and sees us. Lisa waves and she waves back. Melody runs to the bathroom to change out of her dance clothes. She walks out wearing a red long sleeve shirt and jeans. Melody's hair flows in waves.

She jumps in and notices me. "Oh, yeah I invited him too.' Lisa says.

"Hey. Hurry up and lets go." I say. She sits down next to me hesitantly. Once the door is shut and Melody is buckled we head out.

We arrive at the movies and her mom drops us off. We get our tickets and grab some popcorn. Melody goes to grab the bag of popcorn and I get it before her. I look at her and smile. I eat a piece and then throw one at her. Melody laughs and grabs the bag from me. She throws a piece at me and I catch it in my mouth. Lisa cheers us on. Melody shoots a couple more and I catch them. Except for the last one, that one lands on my nose.

We head to our seats laughing. Melody sits in the middle between Lisa and me. We watch the previews while talking quietly.

"Rehearsal was fantastic. They are throwing a lot of stuff at me but I'm catching on quickly." Melody says.

"So you had a productive afternoon." I comment.

"I did too. I finished that English project this afternoon." Lisa says. "I have to say, I actually liked this one." Melody gasps.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lisa?" She asks. I laugh.

"I could say the same about you. You are actually laughing and having a good time for once." Lisa says. We laugh.

The movie starts and we quiet down. The movie is actually really good. This popcorn is really good, too. I have eaten a lot of popcorn and we're only about halfway through the movie. Melody nudges me.

"Save some for later." She whispers to me. I smile and eat another handful. Then, I hand her the bag, which she passes to Lisa.

I lean over and whisper in Melody's ear. "I bet you she's going to go inside that building and something will jump out at her."

She shushes me. "Just watch the movie." I laugh faintly and turn back to the movie. We watch the girl enter the abandoned building. Suspenseful music plays as she walks carefully down the hall. Melody looks tense and she leans towards me. The girl turns the corner and the enemy jumps out and starts firing. Melody jumps.

We end up with her leaning against me and my arm around her. I turn to her with a smile. "Told ya."

"Dork." She says. Melody takes my arm off.

The movie ends and we head out commenting on the movie. "I think it was way too predictable" I say.

"I disagree. I thought it was very original and very well done." Lisa says. Melody sighs.

"Can't we just say it was a good movie and give it a rest. I liked it." She says.

"See, a good movie." Lisa says.

"But it was kind of predictable." Melody adds. I stick out my tongue at Lisa. Melody laughs. "Come on guys. We're not preschoolers." Melody says. I scoop her up and carry her into the parking lot.

"I'm stealing her from you." I say over my shoulder to Lisa.

"Oh no you don't!" Lisa runs towards us and I take off to the woods near the movie theater.

"Guys! You are being ridiculous. Jack, put me down!" Melody says, trying to contain her laughter.

"Nope." I say with a smile. We hit the trees and I set her down. "Hide over here." I point to a big tree to our left.

"Jack I'm not hiding-" I shush her. I smile and then hide behind another tree to our right. Melody sighs and hides behind her assigned tree. Lisa runs in panting. I look over at Melody. I count down with his fingers and she smiles. We jump out and scare her. Lisa squeals and then starts laughing with Melody and I.

"You are so dead, Freeman." Lisa says.

"Melody won't let that happen." I reply. Melody smiles.

"I don't know. You did steal me from my best friend." She shrugs and I pretend to be shocked.

"You wouldn't turn on me too." I say. A rustle in the bushes cuts our laughter short.

"Please tell me that's a lost puppy." Lisa says. I stand in between the bush and Melody. I feel the air get slightly colder and it gets darker. Out of the bush rises a dark, tall shadow. I know exactly what it is. It's one of Pitch's shadows.

"That's no puppy." Melody says, her voice trembling.

"Pitch." I growl.

"Who?" Lisa asks.

"Run!" I yell.

 **Melody**

It's happening. My dream is happening.

We are running through the woods trying to get away from the shadow. Jack keeps grabbing stuff along the way and throwing them at it.

"Leave us alone, Pitch! You won't get anywhere near her!" Jack yells at the shadow.

"Jack you aren't making any sense." I say.

"Keep running." He orders.

"No. It's after me. This happened in my dream. Jack, you need to get out of here, now." I explain.

"No way. I'm not leaving you." Jack says. The shadow is gaining on us and we run faster.

"Yes you are. I'm not going to let you get hurt because of me." I shout between breaths.

We run around a snow covered bush and Jack throws a rock at it. He just barely misses. "And I'm not letting that thing get anywhere near you."

"Ok. Can we stop the whole Hunger Games love scene and figure out how to lose the shadow thing!?" Lisa exclaims.

Jack gets an idea. "The parking lot. We have to get back there. The light will scare it off." I turn around and see another shadow.

"There are two of them!" I exclaim.

"I see it. Keep going!" Jack says. We turn to the light and run as fast as we can. Lisa trips and almost falls. It's hard to see where we are going. I keep running. I feel my lungs burning. Jack tries to attack it again but it doesn't do any good. I know how this ends. I'm scared.

My foot gets caught in a root and I fall. I land on the ground and pain shoots up my leg. I gasp at the pain.

"Melody!" Jack unhooks my foot and rolls me out of the way. I look back and see the two shadows surround him.

"Jack!" I scream. This is it. My dream. It's all my fault. Tears fall from my face. Not because of the pain in my leg, but because I couldn't save him. Lisa is by my side ready to jump in and help.

With a shout Jack jumps out of the shadows. He grabs a thick branch and runs over to me and Lisa. Jack stands in front of us and swings at the shadows.

"Run!" He tells us.

"I can't." I say. I have no feeling in my left leg. Except for the piercing pain in my ankle.

The shadows try to attack but Jack swings the branch at them. They move back. Lisa runs over to Jack. She grabs to end of the branch and puts her lighter to it. It catches on fire and Jack raises it the shadows. They shriek and fly away.

Lisa holds the branch and Jack checks out my ankle. It's twisted and swelling. Tears are still spilling from my eyes. I feel nothing but the pain. I am suddenly lightheaded and dizzy. I lean onto Jack. He holds me close.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Jack turns to Lisa. "Call your mother, her father, and an ambulance." Lisa nods and pulls out her phone. Jack carefully picks me up. Pain shoots up my leg and I clench me teeth. Jack leans down and kisses my forehead, like my dad would do when I scraped my knee. "I've got you. Don't worry. You're going to be alright."

I feel the world around me fade away. I look up at Jack as we walk quickly to the parking lot. He has a very serious and determined look on his face. Lisa is talking very quickly to 911. The pain increases and I groan. Jack looks at me and smiles a little.

"Almost there." His comforting smile is the last thing I see before I black out.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Jack**

I'm sitting in a chair by her bed in the hospital. She hasn't woken up since she blacked out. I haven't left her side.

It's been a while since they fixed her ankle up and Melody is still unconscious. I'm mad at myself. I couldn't protect her. If only I had had my ice powers, I could have blasted those shadows out of the sky before we even had to run.

I hear a knock at the door. Her dad walks in. "Hey. Anything changed?' Her father asks.

"No. She's still not awake." I say. He sits down in a chair next to me.

Her dad sighs. "Melody's a strong girl. She'll be up here soon." He pats my back. "Thanks for your help tonight. Lisa explained how you guys were attacked by that wild animal. She said you had fought it off and carried Melody out of there. If it was just her and Lisa, I don't know what would have happened."

"Thank you, sir, but, it's my fault we were in the woods in the first place." I say. I'm not going to be praised for what happened.

"I know. However, you can't blame yourself. Who knows, maybe she would have gone into the woods anyway. What matters is that you were there to help. And for that I owe you." Her father says.

"Thank you, sir." I say. I feel a little bit of the guilt I have been feeling lift off my shoulders. He laughs slightly.

"Again, call me Dameon." Melody's father stands up to go back out. He turns to me before he leaves. "You know, if I had to choose any guy for Melody to have as a friend, I'm glad it's you." Dameon leaves. I stare at the wall for a while. I yawn. I'm getting tired.

I pull my chair up to Melody's bed. I gently move a stray hair out of her face. She looks so peaceful. So beautiful. I take her hand. "I'm sorry." I say. With a yawn I lay my head down on her bed.

Here and now, I realize that I have fallen in love with her. Her grace, her strength, her laugh, her drive, her beauty (inside and out), how she inspires others, and how she inspires me. Melody has been left and beaten down and she still goes on. Like a flower in the winter.

 **Melody**

I wake up and look around. I'm lying in a bed in the hospital. I sit there confused for a moment, and then I remember the dream. I close my eyes and recall the battle. I remember the shadows and us running through the woods. I remember falling and Jack saving me. We beat the shadows and, my ankle . . .

I look at my foot. My left leg is elevated and put in a stirrup brace. There is a pair of crutches leaning against my bed. Oh, no. This can't be happening.

I notice Jack for the first time. He is sitting in a chair with his head down on the bed. Jack is fast asleep. He is holding my hand. I blush slightly. But I smile and squeeze his hand. He sighs. I don't want to wake him, but I need to talk to him before the doctors come in. He deserves to know.

I nudge his head with my right leg gently. He shifts and lies facing me. I squeeze his hand again. "Jack. Wake up." His opens his eyes. Jack looks at me and it takes him a minute to wake up.

"You're awake!" Jack exclaims. He sits up. Jack takes my hand in both of his. "How are you feeling?" He asks. I try not to laugh at his ruffled brown hair.

"Good. I'm just tired." I sit up and my ankle throbs. Thankfully the pain is not as bad as before. "Jack, I need to talk to you."

"Everything alright?" Jack asks.

"Yeah. Well, I don't know. Just hear me out." I take a deep breath and continue. "Last night I was saying something about dreams. I've been having dreams, and they've been coming true. I had been dreaming about the attack last night. I was trying to avoid you and push you away so you wouldn't get hurt like in the dream. But, you weren't. And now the dream has come true."

"I kind of picked up on the fact you were having some weird dreams." Jack says. I must have looked surprised because he laughs. "Lisa isn't very good at keeping things confidential. I'm glad it worked out though."

"Me too." I say. "Well, except for one part." I look at my ankle.

"Yeah. Melody, I'm so sorry. You sprained your ankle. It's not really bad, but you won't be able to dance for a while." I close my eyes and try not to let it overwhelm me. Jack squeezes my hand. "I'm sorry. I know how much dance means to you. Especially this role." Jack says. He hugs me and I'm close to tears. I hug him back tightly.

Jack pulls away and I look into his soft brown eyes. I smile slightly. "There's that smile." Jack says. "Everything will be fine. Lisa, your father, and I are going to help you get through this."

"Thanks Jack. I just, this was such a big moment for me, and now, it's gone." I feel defeated. I put my face in my hands and Jack hugs me again. I'm trying not to cry.

"I know. I know. I promise if I could fix it I would." Jack holds me close and I bury my face in his hoodie. He strokes my head and lets me have a moment. "This isn't the end of the world. You are still the best dancer I know. And you will be back to normal way before your spring recital." Jack says. I take a deep breath and focus on his comforting words.

I pull away and sigh. "You're right. Thanks Jack."

"Anytime." Jack sits down in the chair and sighs. "Hey, um, I probably need to let you know something too. I-"

A knock at the door stops him. A couple of nurses walk in along with Dad. Jack gets up and stands to the side. They explain my injury.

"You're sprained ankle won't be better until Christmas at least. Here is some pain medicine." She hands a bottle to my dad. The nurse explains some exercises and how to take care of it while the other nurse gets me ready to go.

"You're friends here were a big help. Especially the young man." The other nurse says. "Their quick actions saved you some trouble. Your other friend's parents had to take her home but this boy would not leave your side." She laughs and Jack looks embarrassed.

"Do you need a school excuse for missing school tomorrow?" The first nurse asks.

I look at Jack. "No, I don't think so. I would rather go to school tomorrow. I have a project to turn in and a field trip. I want to be out and about to get my mind off it." Jack smiles.

"Alrighty then. Just give us a call if you need anything." She says. They leave and Jack gives me a hug goodbye.

"See you at school tomorrow, and thanks again." I say.

"Anytime, Mel." Jack heads for the door.

"Hey, Jack." I call out. He turns back around. "What were you going to say? Earlier?" Jack thinks for a moment. Then, he shrugs.

"It was nothing. I'll, uh, see you at school tomorrow." Jack waves goodbye and leaves. I guess he didn't want to talk to me about it in front of my dad.

Dad wiggles his eyebrows at me after Jack leaves.

"Oh stop it." I throw my pillow at him and he laughs.

 **My heart breaks for Melody right now. I hope you can forgive me. Its like you guys have been holding your breath for the past few days waiting on my update. Surprisingly I received like 10 followers. Sorry for the shorter chapter. The next one is longer. (my birthday is Sunday :) I might update on my birthday and Monday for the heck of it) Happy Reading!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Jack**

We pile onto the bus. Lisa and Melody sit together and I sit in the seat in front of them. I turn to face them.

"So, you ready to look at trees for the next hour?" I ask.

Lisa laughs. "Please, I'll be on my phone during the whole 'history of the tree farm' speech." She says pulling up social media. Lisa turns and takes a picture of all three of us. She types something on her phone.

"Hey, guys. Mind if I sit here?" I turn and see a girl with short brown hair and a yellow sweater sit down next to me.

"Hey, Danielle!" Lisa says

"Hey! How have you been? It's been a while since we've hung out since we don't have classes together." Melody says.

She nods. "I know, right? It's been way too long." Danielle turns to me. "And you must be the new kid." She puts out a hand. I shake it.

"Yep. That's me. I'm Jack."

"Danielle. Nice to meet you." Danielle turns back to them. "So, catch me up girls! What's new?"

"Melody auditioned for the lead in the Nutcracker. Thanks to Jack's persuasion skills." Lisa says, finishing her post. "She made it, but sadly, sprained her ankle. Now Rosie has the lead."

"I heard. I'm sorry to hear that. We all knew you would get the part though. And Jack, were have you been? We really could have used your persuasion skills during auditions for the Twelve Dancing Princesses." Danielle says.

I laugh. "I've been in Maine. Do you go to her studio?"

"No. My sister does. I help with sets and costumes. I'm not a dancer, I'm an artist." She says.

"It's true." Lisa says. "Her paintings are way better than her dance moves." We all laugh at that.

"Well I think she has potential." Melody says.

"Yeah, I'll just stick to my paint brush and canvas." Danielle says. The history teacher and the science teacher walk onto the bus.

"Alright." Our history teacher, Mrs. Harris, says. The bus quiets down. "Let's take roll and we'll be off. We should be back by lunch." Most of the bus groans. We take roll and head out.

"So, Danielle. What have you been up to? Any new paintings you're working on?" Lisa asks.

"Actually, yeah. Decorating for the winter dance and working on Nutcracker sets has inspired me to do a winter theme. I have some pictures of sketches on my phone." Danielle pulls up a photo. On the screen is a picture of a sketch of a lake frozen over. The picture is drawn in pencil. Even though it's black and white it's beautifully sketched. In the sketch snow is starting to fall and there are frost patterns on the trees. The frost looks weird though.

"You've outdone yourself this time, Danielle." Melody says.

"Just imagine how good it'll be once it's painted." Lisa says.

"Yeah. It's pretty accurate." I say. I don't know if I should say something about the frost or not.

"Alright. I know you have something else to say, Jack. She won't bite." Melody says. Mel knows me too well.

"She's right. Any advice I'll take." Danielle says.

"Well." I zoom in to the frost. "The frost should be more of a leaf pattern than swirls."

"Oh, you're right. That makes more sense. I guess you would know more than me since you're from way up north." Danielle opens up a note taking app and types that in.

Melody leans against the window and puts her arm on the top of the back of my seat. I copy her and push her arm off. Melody pushes my arm off and puts hers back on top. I push her off again. She laughs. Melody reaches over and pulls my hoodie over my head. I laugh.

Danielle looks up. She looks at Melody, then at me, then back at Melody. "Are you guys-"

"No." Melody says. "Not dating."

"Just friends." I say. To be honest I kind of like her. Okay, I like her a lot. But, I need to focus on the mission. Plus, I don't think she likes me.

"Okay, then." Danielle says with a laugh.

She shows us a couple more paintings and we catch up. Melody is a little stand-offish. I ignore it though.

We arrive at the tree farm. Mr. Palmer, the science teacher, gives us instructions. We are free to explore the trees around the farm. He reminds us to take notes on the trees since we are on the plant unit in honors biology. At ten o'clock we will meet up at the building for hot chocolate and the history portion.

We pile off the bus. I make sure to let Melody and Lisa go in front of me in case she needs help with the stairs. She gets down with ease though. Danielle, Lisa, Melody and I set out for the evergreen trees.

 **Melody**

Lisa and I are walking through the pine trees looking for Jack and Danielle. One minute they were with us and the next they are gone. We turn the corner and walk down another row of pine trees.

"Boo!" Jack and Danielle jump out of the trees. Lisa and I scream. Then we all laugh. Jack and Danielle high five.

"And that is how it's done." Danielle says.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Jack says with a laugh.

"Come on. Let's go scare Wendy and Luke and whoever those twins are with." They run off and Lisa laughs again.

"Those two are going to get into trouble." She says.

"Yeah." I say halfheartedly. I walk after them.

"Hey, are you OK?" Lisa says.

"I guess I'm just tired." I say. "Come on. We better take a couple notes." Lisa sighs.

"Fine." She says. "But only a couple."

Around 9:45 we make our way to the main building. We haven't seen Jack and Danielle since they ran off. Lisa sees a friend and runs off to say hello. I keep walking with my crutches. I pass another row of trees and see something in the corner of my eye. I double back and peer behind the tree. Jack is standing with Danielle. He's holding her hand talking to her, but I can't hear what he's saying. Her face is flushed. He lets go over her hand and puts his arm around her. I quietly slip away.

Why does it hurt so badly? Why should I care that he likes her? I want to scream and cry at the same time. I feel like my world just fell apart. Do I like him? I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I take a deep breath and suppress it all. There are always other guys. Besides, this has happened enough times to me that I can handle it. I walk back to Lisa and tell her everything. She gives me a quick hug and promises that we'll talk all about it tonight. Lisa knows what works for me in these situations. We head inside.

Lisa and I grab the hot chocolate and sit down at the tables. Jack and Danielle arrive laughing later on. They sit down at our table. Danielle sits next to Lisa and Jack sits next to me. I try to act normal but he's really close.

"Hey guys. You should have been there when we got Henry. Oh my gosh he screamed like a girl!" Danielle exclaims, but not so loud that the other tables hear. Lisa laughs and I force a laugh too. I focus on my mental image of Henry squealing instead of Jack. Mrs. Harris introduces one of the workers.

"Hello. I'm Monica. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I know it doesn't look like much, but this place is pretty cool. During the Civil War, a battle was fought on this land." She continues to tell the story in greater detail but I can't focus. All I can see is Jack and Danielle.

After she's done we have some free time until we have to leave. Everyone decides to stay inside with the hot chocolate. I can't stay in here. I need some fresh air to clear my head. I get up and walk outside.

I head to the side of the building and lean against it. I know if I let even one tear fall I'll be a mess. I hold it back and push it down. Why does this always happen to me? It's not fair. Lisa says he's my prince charming, but he's just another guy I fell for and hurt myself. How many times can one heart break?

 **Jack**

Melody is really upset about something. I get up to follow her. Lisa grabs my arm.

"She just needs a moment, Jack." Lisa says. I shake her arm off.

"Mel is really upset. She needs more than just a moment. If it's bad I'll come get the BFF." I walk out the door.

I look around and I don't see her. "Melody?" I call out. I hear something toward my right. I walk around the side and see Melody leaning against the wall.

"Hey. Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" I ask. She takes a shuddering breath.

"I- I'm fine." Melody says. She nervously puts her blonde hair behind her ear.

"No, you're not." I walk over to her and she takes a step back.

"I'm fine. Really. Just go back inside and be with Danielle." Melody says.

I'm really confused now. "Danielle? What about her?" Melody looks away.

"I saw you guys. And if you like each other than go for it. Just give me some time."

"Wait. What did you see? Oh. Oh no. Melody that wasn't us being a couple. She wanted advice on dating. Honestly I'm not the best guy to go to but hey. I helped. A guy asked her out recently and she wanted tips, like holding hands and what places are best to go to." Melody face palms.

"Now I feel stupid." She says through her hand.

I close the distance between us and place a hand on her shoulder. "Now can you tell me what this is really about?"

Melody shakes her head. "I don't know. I don't know what to think." Melody sighs and looks up at me. I see so much emotion in her sky blue eyes.

"Jack, what are we? One minute I think we're possibly a couple and the next we're friends and then, I just, what are we?" Melody asks. Ok I got to play this right. My heart is beating so fast and so loud I can barely think.

I take her hands. "Whatever you want us to be, Melody." I say. She sighs.

"I don't know. I just don't know, Jack." Melody says. She looks down. I let go of one hand and lift her chin up.

"Then let me help you." I lean in and kiss her.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Melody**

He's kissing me.

Oh gosh he's kissing me.

I'm so surprised and thrilled at the same time.

I lean in and kiss him back. I melt into his arms and he holds me close. He lets go of my hand and puts his arm around me. I place my hands on his shoulders. I never want to leave. I don't have my crutches but he holds me steady. Jack is so sweet and gentle and yet so protective. I feel at ease and safe. I have fallen for the new kid. The short moment seems like it lasted a life time.

We pull away, both blushing slightly. Jack is still holding me close.

"So," Jack says.

"Yeah." I say awkwardly.

"That happened." We stand there for a few minutes.

"So, uh, we probably need to head back." I say.

"Yeah. You head in first and I'll come in later. Just so the teachers don't assume anything." I hobble back and try to suppress the huge smile on my face. I walk in and sit back down.

"Hey, are you feeling better." Lisa asks. I nod.

"Melody I am so sorry. I got Lisa to tell me. I never meant for this to happen. It's just I was so nervous about my date with Nick and I wanted some help, and I didn't think you would see, oh I'm so sorry." Danielle says.

I can't help but smile. "It's okay. Jack explained everything." I lean in so only they can hear. "And to answer your question about us earlier, we are a thing now." Lisa squeals and a few heads turn. I kick her under the table. Danielle jumps in quick.

"Lisa, quiet down with the happy squeals." She says a little louder than she should. "I know you're excited about me entering the art showcase this spring but you don't have to be so loud." Danielle winks at me. Jack walks in and Danielle turns to him. "Hey, did you get the rest of the notes?"

Jack looks a little surprised but covers it quickly. "Yep. All set." Jack sits down next to me. Lisa does a quiet squeal and Jack looks at me. "You told them, didn't you?"

"Just the basics. Besides, Lisa would have figured it out eventually." I say.

Lisa leans in and whispers. "You guys kissed didn't you?"

"Told ya she'd figure it out." I say. We are both blushing hard. Danielle nudges Lisa.

"You're turn to get a boy." She says with a laugh.

"Oh, trust me, I'm working on it. I've got my eyes on Daniel Garrett. I'm a flute player and he's a trumpet. How can you get more perfect? Well, I guess if he was drum major." Lisa says with a laugh.

Everyone gets up and heads back to the bus. Jack walks ahead and opens the door for us. "After you, milady." Jack says to me with a cute little bow. I laugh and walk out the door. Lisa and Danielle run ahead to grab our seats. Jack walks with me even though I have to go slow.

We get on the bus and Lisa hops over to sit next to Danielle, leaving us to the other seat. "Window seat!" Jack calls and jumps into the seat. He slides over to the window and pats the spot next to him. I laugh and sit down. He takes my crutches and lays them down by our feet. We take roll and then head back to school.

Jack leans against the window and I lean on him, putting my head on his chest. He puts his arm around me and I melt into his arms. I didn't realize how much I wanted this.

I see Lisa's phone appear over the seat. It's gone as soon as it appeared. "Lisa?" I ask.

"You are on every social media site. #coupleoftheyear!" Jack laughs and I blush. Then, I can't help but laugh too. I don't care. Let them know. I'm not hiding my feelings anymore.

 **Jack**

Melody, Lisa and I are sitting at the lunch table, laughing about the trip to the tree farm. We recall Danielle and I scaring them and they laugh. I steal one of Melody's fries while she's distracted.

Melody notices me sticking another fry in my mouth. She gasps. "You thief!" Melody exclaims. She reaches over and grabs one of my fries. I grab her wrist and eat the fry out of her hand. Melody laughs and pulls her hand away.

"You two are so cute." Lisa says. "Not to say I told you so, but I told you so."

"Told you what?" I ask with a laugh.

Melody blushes and Lisa smiles. "You see, I have this super power. I can tell when two people are meant for each other." She says.

"She plays match maker." Melody says with a smile. Melody takes a sip of her water.

"Call it what you will, but I told her you were her prince charming and look at you now." Lisa says.

"Lisa, why did you tell him that?" Melody gasps.

I laugh. "Well, then. It is an honor to be your prince charming, milady." I say in a formal tone. Melody laughs and blushes slightly. She has such a cute laugh. Melody takes another sip of her water and shivers.

"It's cold in here." Melody says.

"It _is_ winter." Lisa says.

"Here." I take off my hoodie and hand it to her.

"Oh, your hoodie?" Melody blushes.

"Oh, uh, is that okay? I mean you said you were cold so I just." I feel awkward.

"Yeah. I, um, I am. Thank you." Melody takes my hoodie and puts it on. I fix my white old navy shirt I got from North. Lisa laughs quietly at our awkwardness.

"So, how's the ankle feeling?" I ask. Melody's smile disappears from her face.

"Fine I guess." Melody says. I put my arm around her and hug her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad." I say.

Melody sighs. "It's okay. I'm okay." She says.

"No, Melody, you're not." Lisa says. "I know you too well. Something's bugging you."

Melody looks down at her hands. "It's nothing." She says.

I rub her shoulder. "Melody," I start. "It's not nothing." She sighs.

"What if I don't recover from this?" Melody asks. "What if I never get back to where I was?"

Lisa puts a hand on Melody's knee. "Of course you will. You are the best dancer we know-"

"But, I don't feel like the best. I don't even feel like a dancer." Melody says exasperated. She leans her head on my shoulder. "I feel defeated, and I'm scared."

I'm worried about Pitch. He has taken the one thing she loves away from her and now he can bring her down fully when she is weakened. Well I won't let him.

I hold Melody closer. "No negative thoughts. You _will_ get through this. You _will_ come back better than ever. You haven't been defeated; you've just been given a way to become stronger." Melody lightens up at my inspiring words.

"Plus, Jack and I won't let you become anything less than what you are. You are my ticket to fame, girl." Melody laughs.

"I remember. I'm the famous dancer and you're my designer and manager." They smile and laugh.

"So that would make me a celebrity's boyfriend and your dance partner?" I ask. Melody laughs.

"Sure, Jack." Melody says. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate your help." She sighs and sits back up.

"Okay?" I ask

"Okay."

 **Melody**

Jack carries my stuff for me as we walk down the hall to English class. I have to go slow because of my ankle, but Jack keeps pace with me. I am honestly having a girl moment in my head. I can't believe we are actually a couple now! Jack even gave me his hoodie. It's soft and it smells like him. I keep flashing back to the bus ride home. I was able to relax and just be with him. We didn't have to talk. We could just be next to each other.

I look over at Jack and see him watching me. "What?" I ask.

Jack smiles. "I love it when you are this happy." I blush and smile.

"Well it's your own fault." I say teasingly. Jack laughs.

We continue walking to class. Some people walk around us. Others whisper about us being a couple now. I bet there are several girls sad about him not being available. Their reasons are probably that he's cute. I like him because he is someone I can count on and lean on. Jack is always there for me.

We turn the corner to go down another hallway. Low and behold stands Tyler and his entourage. I hope that we can sneak by him but he notices us.

"Well, the rumors are true then. Jacky boy has taken pity on the crippled girl." Tyler steps forward and Jack stands between Tyler and I.

"I'll have you know that I liked Melody long before her injury." Jack says forcefully.

"Is that why you did the ballet? Then, this would all make sense. You only had her try out so you could be next to her." Tyler's words sting like soap on a cut. Is that what this was about?

"Really? You want to twist my words and actions now too?" Jack is getting mad. "I wanted her to try out because I knew she could make it. She needed someone to encourage her. Melody had me do the ballet too. I was reluctant to do it at first, but I was doing it because she wanted me to."

"So, really, you are glad she hurt her leg so you don't have to do the ballet anymore." Tyler says.

"Are you serious? I was devastated. I know how much this part means to Melody." Jack says forcefully.

"Meant." Tyler corrects.

Before Jack can say another word I stop him. "Jack, he wants a fight. You said so yourself: 'Sometimes, it's best to just walk away'." Jack takes a deep breath and calms down. Without another word he walks around Tyler. I follow.

Tyler grabs my shoulder and whispers in my ear. "One day he won't be here to protect you. That will be my day." He lets me go and I almost fall. I speed up to catch up to Jack. I'm glad that Jack didn't see that last part. I know he would have blown up.

"I'm sorry." Jack says.

"It's fine. He was being a jerk today." I reply.

"Melody, everything he said was untrue. I wasn't just-" I stop him.

"I believe you." I say. Jack sighs and smiles. A small part of me feels like what Tyler said might be true. I feel it trying to pull me down into despair. I shake it off. I'm not going down that road. "Jack, if you don't want to do the ballet you don't have to. I know you never wanted to." I say.

"Of course I want to do the ballet." Jack says.

"But at lunch on Monday," I start to say. Jack remembers.

"Oh, that." Jack laughs a little. "You see, I just said I didn't want to so you would do it. I knew that you would make me do it if I played it like I didn't want to at the time." I gasp and nudge him.

"You little sneak!" We laugh.

"I might not do it, though." Jack says. "I feel like it would be too hard on you to have me be in it and not you." I stop him right there.

"No. If you want to do it, go for it. Don't let me be a factor in your decision. I don't want you to give up something you want to do for me." I say. Jack smiles.

"The only thing I want to do is to be with you." He replies. I blush.

"Dork." I say. We get to our classroom and head inside.

Last week when I heard whispers and felt stares from this class, I was so frustrated. I hated it. But, now, as we walk into the classroom as a couple, the whispers and stares don't bother me. I'm just happy that I have someone like Jack in my life. He is twenty times better than the last guy I dated.

 **Tada! #jelody :) Going to post everyday now since I have finished the book. I hope you guys have liked it so far. I don't plan on ending it anytime soon. Thank you so much for all the reviews and support! Happy Reading :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys. Here's the next one :)**

Chapter 18

 **Melody**

After school Dad takes me to the studio. He drops me off and I head inside. Rosie is waiting for me.

"Oh, Melody, I'm so sorry. I heard the news and I know how much this meant to you." Rosie says.

I sit down in a chair in one of the practice rooms. "It's fine. It just wasn't meant to be, I guess. On a brighter note, now you can be Clara." I say with a smile.

"I don't want to be Clara if that means you can't." Rosie says.

"It's either you or Stephanie. Besides, you deserve this just as much as I do."

"I'm not a good enough dancer for this role."

"Rosie, you are. The instructors and I know it. You need to see it too. Now let me teach you what I learned so you can be caught up." I say. Rosie sighs.

"Ok." I start teaching her what I learned Tuesday at rehearsal. Rosie can do these steps, but she just doesn't have the confidence. She's looking down and second guessing herself. I try to encourage her, but she just doesn't believe in herself.

"Rosie, let's take a break." I say.

"Ok." She replies. I have her sit down next to me.

"Watch this video." I pull up the video of Rosie auditioning that Lisa sent me.

"That's me?" She asks surprised. I nod. Rosie watches the recording closely. "I didn't know I looked like this." She smiles. When it ends I see a new found confidence.

"Do you believe me now?" I ask her. She nods and gives me a hug.

"Thank you. I hate the fact that you can't have this role, but I know that I can take the place. I only saw my flaws until I saw the recording. I'm ready." I smile and she goes to practice again.

Just for a second, I feel warmth spread from my heart to my fingertips. They tingle for a moment and then it leaves as quickly as it came.

 **Jack**

"Mate, the shelia needs to know about us." Bunny says.

"I know I know. I just need more time."

"But we can't give more time." Tooth says.

"And I can't tell her now. She has sprained her ankle and her world has crumbled. I can't go up to her and say 'Hey. I'm Jack Frost and you are the next Guardian of the children of the world'. It would be way too much for her to grasp. She didn't even know who Jack Frost is until Lisa told her." I say.

"Who's Lisa?" Bunny asks. He leans against a tree.

"Her best friend." Tooth answers.

"Oh, right." Bunny says. "Look Jack, ya only have one more day to get this assignment done."

"It's not just about the mission!" I shout. "It's about her! We need to keep in mind that she's not some dog we need trained. She is a teenager that has gone through a lot recently. The last thing she needs is to find out her boyfriend isn't who he says he is." I realize what I said as soon as it comes out.

"Boyfriend?" Bunny asks.

"Uh, I meant, like, a friend that's a boy." I try to back out of it.

"No, mate. Ya meant boyfriend. You're dating the new guardian?" Bunny asks.

I sigh. "Yes."

"Jack this all the more reason for you to tell her." Tooth says. "You don't want a relationship with lies. It's better to tell her the truth now before it's too late. I know that's what I would want."

I rub my face in my hands. "I just don't want to screw anything up." I say.

"Jack if you really like her you should tell her the truth." Tooth says. I sigh.

"You're right. Thanks Tooth."

"You're dating the new guardian?" Bunny asks, still shocked.

"Yes. You upset because I got a girl before you?" I ask teasingly.

Bunny rolls his eyes. "Not on your nelly."

The next morning, Melody hasn't been at school all day and I'm getting worried. Today is my last day and I need to tell her. I sent her a message but she hasn't responded. Lisa doesn't know where she is either. Melody needs to show up soon.

Lunch rolls around and Melody still isn't here. I'm getting worried. I'm tempted to skip school and get the guardians to track her down. Lisa sits down next to me.

"I'm sure she's fine." Lisa says. She takes a bite of her pizza.

"I know. I just really need to talk to her." I say.

"What about?" Lisa asks. "Never mind. It's not my business. Probably some cute romantic couple thing."

"Yeah, something like that." I reply.

Melody walks in a few minutes later. "Hey guys. I just got your texts. I was at a last minute doctor's appointment for my ankle." She says. Melody sits down next to me.

"You had Jack all worried." Lisa says.

"You were worried as much as I was, Lisa." I tease.

"Anyways," Melody says. "The doctor said I'm healing quickly. I might even have the brace off in the next two weeks."

"That's great news!" I exclaim. I give her a hug.

"That's my girl." Lisa says. Melody laughs.

I take a deep breath. "So, Melody, I need to talk to you. Could we go out in the hallway and-" The bell rings and everyone gets up to go to their next class. I sigh. It's going to be hard to get her alone to tell her about the guardians.

"Maybe later on today we'll have time." Melody says. Well, that gives me more time to figure out how to tell her.

"Okay, uh, how about after school? We could meet up by the side exit, where we took the walk." Melody blushes slightly at the memory.

"Sure. We can talk then." We head to English and I am stuck. I have no idea how to start telling her. I don't want to take too much time, but I don't want to be blunt. It's like trying to pick between a lot of snow and a lot of ice. Either one leads to a snow day.

After school is over I book it to the side entrance. I am the first one there. I lean against one of the two pillars that hold up the awning. I go through the scenarios my head. Melody, I'm not just a normal guy, I'm also Jack Frost. No, that's too blunt. I have certain powers, no, that won't work. Do you believe in Santa? Stupid stupid stupid.

Melody walks over on her crutches. "So, what is it you want to talk about?" She asks with a smile. Suddenly, everything I want to say escapes my mind. I can't do this. I don't want to ruin what we have. Tooth's words echo in my mind. I take a deep breath and start.

"Okay, Melody, I need to ask you something. It's going to sound weird and I don't really know how to say it. So I'm just going to ask it."

"Jack, if you are asking me out on a date, you don't have to be nervous. You know I'll say yes." Melody says.

"What? Oh, that's not what I'm asking but yes, I would love to take you on a date." I reply.

"Great, because this new movie came out that I've been dying to see. I was thinking we could go tonight." Melody says.

I smile. "A movie sounds great. But, I need to ask you,"

"Yes?" She says.

"Well, um," Melody's phone rings. She holds up a finger.

"Hello? Hey Dad. Yeah I'm coming. Okay I got it. I'll hurry. Bye." Melody hangs up. "I'm sorry, Jack. I really need to go. Dad is here and he really needs me to hurry. Can you ask me this tonight?"

"Yeah, sure, but-" Melody cuts me off with a hug.

"Thanks for understanding, Jack. See you tonight?" She asks.

"Yep. I'll be there." Melody walks back inside. Tonight will be a perfect time to go deeper into her belief.

Oh, shoot. I'll be Jack Frost tonight! I take out my phone to text her. It's dead. I run back inside but the door is now locked. Someone must have come and locked it after Melody went inside. Oh for Pete's sake. I run around the side of the building. Her dad's car drives out of the parking lot as soon as I get there. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! I punch the wall and regret it. I sink to the ground as my fist throbs. What have I gotten myself into?

Later, I head back to my cabin to meet North. There's got to be a way to give me more time. The yetis show up and take me back to the pole.

"Please! I just need tonight." I beg. North sits near the globe working on a doll.

"I'm sorry, Jack. But it is not possible. Man in Moon can only do so much." North says.

"But I can't turn back now. Melody is expecting me to be there at 6." I state.

"We can't do that. You have to be Jack Frost now." He says.

"I just need more time." I start to say again. North waves his hand.

"Jack, you have a choice to make here. Either way, your power will be released from the crystal. You can go back to Melody and risk what will happen to you and your powers when you are not here to receive them, or you can take your powers back and go to her as Jack Frost. It's your decision." North says in his thick Russian accent.

I sigh. "I don't know."


	20. Chapter 19

**Please listen to the song when it comes! It adds a great effect! Okay I'm done Happy Reading :)**

Chapter 19

 **Melody**

6:48

He's still not here.

I'm sitting on the stairs waiting for Jack to arrive. I have been waiting for the past hour. I sigh and check my phone again. Still no messages. I've texted Jack like nine times and called him five times. I fix my long sleeve shirt and scarf again.

"He probably just forgot." My dad says.

"I know. It doesn't fix it, though." I reply.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know you were looking forward to this." Dad sits next to me and gives me a hug.

"It's fine. I'm just going to go upstairs." I stand up and grab my crutches. I get to my room and shut the door behind me. I open the window to let the cold air refresh me. I collapse on my bed and face the ceiling.

"What's the point anymore?" I say to myself. "Every time I have found a guy he leaves me. I thought I found someone that actually cared about me. Apparently I was wrong because he forgot about me." I let a tear fall and the room gets colder.

 **Jack**

I'm flying as fast as I can. I zoom past houses and trees. I have to get there before it's too late. I don't care if I'm invisible to her, I will get there. I reach her house and fly up to her window. It's open. She is lying down on her bed. I hear her talking to herself.

"-he forgot about me." I hear her say.

"I didn't. I'm right here!" I shout. She can't hear me. I perch on the window sill. Melody sits up and shivers. She hobbles over and stands on her good leg by the window. I reach out and touch her face to wipe away the tears. My hand goes through her and my heart drops to the floor. Melody lies back down on her bed.

I flashback and I'm in Jamie's bedroom. The frost bunny bounces around his room. Jamie's eyes light up. He bounces on his bed trying to reach it. Jamie laughs and the bunny turns to snow. The memory fades.

That's it! I lift my staff and the snowflakes fall. Melody looks up in surprise at the snow now falling in her room. She looks over at me. I smile.

"It must have blown in from the window." Melody says. Uhg. What else can I do? I look over to the window. The tip of my staff touches it and frost spreads across. I draw a ballerina in the window. With a touch of magic I bring it to life. The dancer twirls around her room. Melody watches it wide-eyed.

"Now, I'm either asleep or hallucinating. This is crazy!" Melody pinches her arm. "Ow! Not dreaming." Melody lies back down. "Not only has Jack forgotten me, but I'm going insane as well."

"Melody, please. I'm right here. You just need to believe! I would never forget you!" I fly over and sit on the bed next to her. "Why can't you believe?" I place a hand on her shoulder and it passes through.

The dancer continues to swirl around the room. It reminds me of Melody's audition. I picture the leap she did. The dancer copies it. I get an idea. It's crazy but it might work. I need to speak to her through a language she understands: music.

I lay down next to Melody. I close my eyes and picture the red curtains and brightly lit stage. Melody stands on the stage, ready to start. I open my eyes and start to sing.

Say something, I'm giving up on you

The dancer copies her first move. Melody looks up in surprise.

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I... I'm feeling so small

It was over my head

I know nothing at all

And I... will stumble and fall

I'm still learning to love

Just starting to crawl

In the moment, I change the words to match what's in my heart.

Say something, I won't give up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Anywhere I will follow you

Say something, I won't give up on you

And I... will swallow my pride

You're the one that I love

My voice breaks and I stop singing. I let the ice dancer fall. "Don't make me say good-bye."

 **Melody**

I watch the tiny dancer copy my audition. In my head I imagine a guy singing this song. I lay there watching it mimic my dance. The sound gets louder. I notice the dancer is made of ice. I look at it closer. It's so well made. Wait, it's real! What is it? How is it? The name Jack Frost pops up in my head. I hear the guy singing in my ear:

Say something, I won't give up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Anywhere I will follow you

Say something, I won't give up on you

And I... will swallow my pride

You're the one that I love

The dancer falls and his voice breaks. "Don't make me say goodbye." The guy says. I turn and look at the boy lying next to me in the bed. He has white hair and really pale skin. And that hoodie . . . He looks up at me with slightly teary eyes. They are a breathtaking shade of blue. There, I see the sparkle, the mischief, and the passion I know too well.

A single tear falls from my face.

"Jack?" I say. He looks at me surprised. "Is it really you?"

"You- you can see me?" He asks. Jack sits up. I do the same.

"Yes?' I say confused. Jack's face lights up. He smiles and laughs. Jack reaches out and pulls me into a tight hug. I'm so confused. Why is he suddenly in here and looking so strange? He's so cold.

I push him away. "Jack what happened to you? Where were you?" I ask.

"Melody I'm so sorry. I promise I didn't forget. I had to go back and, oh, wait; I guess I need to start from the beginning." Jack thinks for a moment. "Ok, um, my name isn't really Jack Freeman. My name is Jack Frost. I am the spirit of winter and the Guardian of fun." Jack does a mini bow. He holds a staff that looks a lot like the charm on his necklace.

"Jack Frost? Like the guy you and Lisa were talking about that one day?" I ask.

"Yes. That's me." He says.

"That- that's not possible. Jack Frost isn't real." I close my eyes and try to wake up from this dream. I feel Jack take my hand.

"I am real. And there's more." I look up at him. "Do you believe in Santa Clause?" Jack asks.

"Uh, no. I'm not three. I know it's just my parents. Besides, the whole concept is unrealistic. How could he deliver toys to all the kids of the world in one night? A Tardis?"

Jack laughs. He gets up and stands, leaning against my dresser. "Yeah, no, North attempted using the Tardis a long time ago. The Doctor wasn't very happy with us 'borrowing' it. But I digress. To answer your question: a magic snow globe. You think of where you want to go and it will open up a portal."

I interrupt him. "Jack, you're crazy."

"No, I'm not. What about the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman?" Jack asks.

"They're just kid stuff." I say exasperated and confused.

"Well, if this is just kid stuff, then what are your dreams? You and I both know this isn't normal. I know the answers to why you have these dreams." Jack says.

"I'm listening."

"Not only are we real, but the boogieman is real as well. We know him as Pitch Black. He is the king of nightmares and everything dark. He's been giving you these nightmares to try and scare you. The more fearful you are, the more powerful he gets." Jack says.

I take in what he says. Is it true? Could my dreams be because of a nightmare king? Then, I remember. "Not all of my dreams have been bad." I say out loud. "Some of them have been good dreams, like Lisa winning the beauty pageant, which she did. It can't be nightmares."

"Oh, well I'm glad it's not Pitch's doing. At least now we have another clue to your power." Jack says.

"My power?" I ask.

"Yeah. Okay. Let me start from the beginning on this one. I am a Guardian, along with Santa, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy. We protect the children of the world and guard their hopes and dreams. We are guided by the Man in the Moon. He chooses us to be a guardian."

"Do you realize how ridiculous you sound right now?" I ask. Jack laughs.

"No interrupting." Jack teases. "Anyway, a week ago the moon chose a new guardian. It was you. North got a vision from the moon telling him everything. We knew you were a teen girl with great power, but your powers weren't awakened. So I was turned into a human again to come and help you find your powers and help you believe. I guess I failed because neither of those happened before I had to turn back into Jack Frost."

I feel like I was just stabbed. Of course this was just a mission. All guys have a motive. I can't believe I thought a guy could actually love me for me.

Jack gives me a concerned look. "You okay? I know this is a lot to take in."

"I understand completely." I say close to tears.

He looks confused. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that I actually thought someone could love me for me. Now I know I was just a mission to you." I say.

"That's not true. I love you." He says.

"Then why couldn't you tell me the truth?!" I exclaim.

Jack takes my hand. "Melody," He starts. I pull my hand back and push him away.

"Just go, Jack." I say.

He sighs. "Fine, but only if you promise to come to the North Pole with me for the weekend. Whether you like it or not you are still the next guardian. Meet me at the side entrance to the school." Jack says.

"If that's what it takes to get you to leave."

"Promise me." Jack orders.

"Fine! I promise. Go." I say.

"Fine!" Jack flies out the window, leaving a heart shaped snowflake on the window sill. I smash it and then lay down on my bed exasperated. What just happened? I let a single tear fall.


	21. Chapter 20

**Posting chapter 20 and there is almost 100 reviews! (Squeal) Thank you guys so much! Happy Reading :)**

Chapter 20

 **Melody**

The next day I'm sitting at lunch with Lisa explaining yesterday's events. "Wait wait wait wait wait. You mean to tell me that Jack is really Jack Frost?"

"Yeah. Crazy right?"

"Oh, that is just so cool!" Lisa exclaims.

I shush her. "Keep it down. This is no time for puns." Lisa thinks for a moment and then smiles.

"Oh, ha-ha. I get it." Lisa laughs.

"I just can't believe he lied to me. I'm so stupid." I take another bite of my sandwich.

"No you aren't. You know, he really likes you." Lisa says.

"Yeah right. He only dated me to get on my good side. And even if he did, why wouldn't he tell me the truth?"

"I don't know. He's a guy." Lisa replies with a shrug. She drinks the rest of her milk. "So, what are you going to do now?" Lisa asks.

"Well, this sounds crazy so bear with me, the North Pole is real too. Not like top of the earth but Santa's workshop."

Lisa gasps. "I knew it!"

"Wait what?" I ask surprised.

"Everyone else said he wasn't real and that it's just a children's fairytale but I knew it was real!" Lisa says. "I stopped trying to convince them and just secretly believed, secretly hoped it was real."

"You mean that you have always believed in all these stories?" I ask.

"Yep. You _have_ to take me! I've always wanted to see it." Lisa says.

"Well, it's a guardian thing. He wants me to come to the North Pole for the weekend to work on my power. Plus, I don't think your parents will let you go to the North Pole for the weekend. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Can I spend the weekend at your house, but not really?"

"Melody has gone rogue." Lisa teases. "But sure. I'll cover for ya. Only if you promise to send me selfies with the other guardians."

"Okay, fine. Thanks." I say.

"Anytime."

 **Jack**

I wait by the side entrance for Melody to arrive. I'm still on edge about last night. I hate that we fought. I wish she could understand. I frost up the pillars to pass the times and get my mind off of the fight.

Melody comes around the side building and walks toward me. I smile and she doesn't smile back. She must still be mad. Lisa follows her and carries a bag for Mel. Lisa stops when she sees me.

"Oh. My. Gosh! I can't believe you are actually Jack Frost!" She exclaims.

"Wait, you can see me?" I ask surprised.

"Why wouldn't I? Oh, that's right. You can only see you guys if you believe." Lisa and Melody stand under the awning with me.

Lisa sets Melody's bag down and walks over to me. She touches my hair and inspects my staff. Lisa seems amazed by me.

"Lisa has never stopped believing in you guys. She was excited to hear about you being Jack Frost." Melody explains. Lisa looks at my face.

"You look a lot like the Jack Frost I imagined. I can't believe I never put two and two together." She says.

"Well it's good to know we have another believer around." I say. "You ready to go Mel?" I ask.

Melody sighs. "Sure. Let's get this over with." She gives Lisa a hug. "I'll see you Monday."

"I want a detailed description of it on Monday. And a lot of pictures." Lisa says. I laugh.

"I'll take you with us next time, Lisa." I say. She squeals.

"I can't wait to see it." She says. "Have fun, Melody." Lisa says.

"No promises." Melody says. I pick up Melody's red backpack and Lisa heads back to the parking lot. I pull out a snow globe.

"Remember these?" I ask.

"It's a snow globe." Melody says confused. I shake it up and whisper North Pole. It lights up. I throw it and a portal opens. Melody gasps.

"Don't worry. It's completely safe." I say. I place a comforting hand on her shoulder but she shakes it off. Melody walks in through the portal and I follow close behind.

 **Melody**

I'm surrounded by a bright light. It fades and my eyes adjust. I'm awestruck. I'm standing near a big fireplace. Colors of red, brown, and black cover the walls. Russian designs of squares and diamonds appear on the wooden floors and walls. I turn away from the fire place and see a giant globe. I walk over to the edge of the balcony. The giant globe has lights on every continent. I look down. This place is like a beehive. There are toys everywhere and giant furry yetis running around. I watch as one yeti carries in an armful of ice blocks. An air plane flies around the globe, just barely missing a yeti on a lift carrying a box of ribbons. I watch in awe at the beauty and activity that surrounds me. It's just so full of wonder.

Jack walks up next to me, breaking my train of thought. "Amazing right? Before I was a guardian I would try to break in. The yeti's never let me past." Jack laughs a little. Sure. Be friendly but I'm still mad at you.

"There she is!" Someone says in a thick Russian accent behind me. I turn around. I see a huge man with a long white beard and thick black eyebrows. He is wearing a red, plaid shirt and big boots. On his arms are the tattoos "Naughty" and "Nice". I would be intimidated if it wasn't for his big smile, rosy cheeks, and bright eyes.

"Welcome to the North Pole, Mrs. Melody Lillis." The man says. He comes up to me and pulls me into a tight hug. I hear my back pop. He sets me down and I position myself on my crutches again. "You know me as Santa Claus. But you can call me North." He says.

"Uh, Hi." I say. I can't believe I'm actually here.

He laughs a hearty laugh. "No need to be nervous. Pole is a bit extreme to first comers. I can give you tour later." North says.

"Sounds good." I say.

"When do the others arrive?" Jack asks.

"Soon." North says. Just after he says that, an elevator comes up near the side wall. There stands a tall, human sized, bunny. My mouth falls open. He has grayish-blue fur with flower-like imprints on his body. He has on leather bracers and a holster with boomerangs. On his feet are leather wrappings. He hops out of the elevator and stands next to North.

"G'day, mate." The tall bunny says. He looks over in my direction. "Ah, so here's the shelia." He says.

"Melody, this is Bunny. The Easter Bunny." Jack says. I know I've heard Jack say his name before. Wait!

"So, this is your 'friend from Maine whose nickname is Bunny'. I guess we can add this to the list of lies." I say feeling hurt again. What else has he lied about?

"I take it she didn't like the Jack Frost thing." Bunny says to Jack.

"I'll fill you in later." Jack says.

"Beijing. Sector 5. 19 incisors, 15 premolars. Dallas. Sector-, hey. Is this Melody?" I turn around to see a giant humming bird, human thing fly in. Several mini humming bird humans follow her. She flies up next to me and around me. "Open up." I open my mouth to ask why and she starts inspecting my teeth.

"Tooth!" Jack exclaims. He pushes her hands out. She laughs.

"Oh. Sorry. They are just so well brushed." Tooth, who I assume is the tooth fairy, starts rambling to her mini fairies about Tokyo. I wipe my mouth.

"Well, she's friendly." I comment. Just when I think we are done with introductions an airplane made of sand flies in. The sand melts away and a little man made of sand flies over to us.

"Sandy!" North says. "Glad you could make it." Sandy gives a thumbs up and yawns. He turns to me. Sandy makes a hat of sand and tips it and bows.

"Oh, uh, hello." I say. He smiles. He must be the quiet one.

"Alright. I have tight schedule so let's get this started." North says. Tooth quiets down. "Melody, Jack has explained to you that you are next Guardian, correct?" I nod. "Good. Have we figured out what power yet?"

"Uh, no. Not exactly." Jack says.

"Well then. We have our weekend cut out for us." North laughs. "Anything for us to go on?"

"Music. Music and Dance. Although dance will be hard to do with . . ." Jack trails off and gestures to my ankle.

"We make do. Music I can work with. Phil!" North shouts. A yeti comes around the corner. "I need any musical item you can find." The yeti says something I can't understand and then heads out. "Anything else?" North asks.

"Mel, tell him about the dreams." Jack says.

"Oh, okay. Well, it started in eighth grade. I had continuing dreams of a beauty pageant. Lisa would win. Then one day Lisa entered one. The dreams kept coming. She ended up winning and the whole pageant was a replica of my dream. Then I had dreamless sleeps for several days. Then another dream started again." I finish and North thinks for a moment.

"The gift of prophecy."

"What?" I ask confused.

"Melody, you can see future with your dreams. That's why Sandy doesn't recognize you because your dreams have not been his. It is rare and very useful. They only give you what is important, or life changing." North says.

"So that's why I dreamt about the pageant and of Pitch's attack. The pageant is what helped Lisa decide she wanted to go into fashion. And the attack introduced me to the enemy and sprained my ankle."

"That makes sense." Jack says. "But what does prophecy have to do with music and dance?"

"Let's find out. Melody let me take you to your room and then we will get started." North takes my bag and heads to the elevator. Jack walks next to me.

"I'll come with you." He says.

"No. you've done enough." I follow North.

"Melody, wait." Jack puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. How many more time do you want me to apologize?" Jack asks. I turn around.

"Enough, Jack. Just leave me be." I turn back around and keep walking.

"No. I'm not going to leave you alone. Whether you like it or not I love you and I'm your boyfriend-"

"Boyfriend?" I stop and turn back around. "You think we would still be together after you lied to me?" I exclaim.

"Well, I was hoping." He says half to himself.

"No way. We aren't a couple anymore. Not after that." I say

"Melody. I wasn't lying to you when I told you how I felt. Every smile, every laugh was genuine."

"Save it." I interrupt. "I fell in love with Jack Freeman. Jack Frost? I don't think so. We're done." With that I turn and walk to the elevator. I avoid eye contact. The piece of my heart that belongs to Jack is breaking. My head keeps reminding me of his lies, his motives. I just can't think about him right now. I have way too much to deal with right now. Starting with my powers.


	22. Chapter 21

**100 reviews! So super happy! Thank you thank you thank you! Okay I'm calm now. Happy reading :)**

Chapter 21

 **Jack**

I watch heartbroken as the elevator slides down out of sight. I don't even hear Bunny come over to me and put a paw on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, mate." He says. I sigh.

"It's fine." I say.

"Nah, mate. I know it's not fine. I've been there." Bunny and I sit down by the wall.

"Really? What happened?" I ask.

"Well. She was the greatest shelia I had ever met. She was kind, brave, and a kick butt fighter." Bunny says. "She was everything I had ever dreamed of. We were happy together, until I did something stupid. She was so upset. I apologized so many times and did everything I could. She wouldn't budge. So, I gave up. I moved on. I regret it. All of my kind was wiped out a long time ago. I don't think I have another shot at love. I mean look at me, I'm a giant rabbit." We laugh slightly. Bunny looks at me. "But you do. And she is down stairs waiting for you. Don't do what I did, mate. Don't give up. You keep fighting for her, because you won't find another Melody."

"Thanks, Bunny. I've never seen this side of you." I tease.

"And that's the last you'll see of it, Jacky boy." We get back up and head downstairs for the first training session.

 **Melody**

Phil comes back with a red wagon full of instruments. He brings them over to me on the couch.

"Thank you, Phil." I say. I pull a toy guitar out of the pile. "So what do I do?" I ask North.

"Just, uh, play the instruments. Maybe it will spark something." He says. I strum the guitar. Wow. That sounds awful! It's really out of tune.

"Oh man, this is so out of tune." I say. I start tuning the toy. The first string is way too loose. I tighten the string and pluck it. The sound is so much better.

"Alright. Right there. Did you feel anything?" North asks.

"No." I reply. I set the toy back down.

"Try the others." He says. I pick up toy after toy but I don't feel anything. I don't even know what feeling I'm searching for. I hit several drums and some xylophones but nothing happens. I look over and see jack watching me. He is the only one that hasn't left my side. North had to go fix a glitter spill and the others had to get back to work. But, Jack has stayed here. Is he trying to prove himself or something? It's going to take more than persistence to win me over. What he did was unacceptable.

It's getting late and I've gone through all the instruments. Nothing happened. Except for some more tuning.

"Are you hungry? I have dinner and some Eggnog." North says from another room. I stand up. Jack flies over to help but I push his hand away.

"I don't need your help." I say. He steps back. I grab my crutches and head towards North's voice. "We're coming."

After dinner I lay in my bed just thinking. What is my power supposed to be? The dreams aren't anything to go on. What if that is my power and the moon got me wrong? I'm no Guardian. I'm just an insecure teen with a sprained ankle.

 **Jack**

Melody and I stand in an open room with North. It's day two of training and we aren't any closer. Bunny hops in.

"Sorry I'm late, mate." Bunny says. He hops over to North.

"No worries. Now we can begin. Jack, I want you to fire at Melody." North says.

"What?" I ask. "I can't fire at her. She can't defend herself!"

"So I'm a helpless damsel to you?" Melody asks, now defensive.

"Have you seen my ice powers? You could be frozen solid." I say.

"You would still have the coldest heart." She says. I cringe slightly at that comment. She is still really mad.

"Not like that, Jack. Surround her with ice. In the heat of battle the adrenaline should spark something." North says.

I sigh. "I apologize ahead of time." I say to Melody.

"I don't need your apologies." She says. I fly up above her. With careful aim I build a wall of ice surrounding her. I fly back down and perch on my staff.

"Melody, you need to focus your energy on a section of ice. See if you can break it." North says.

"I'll try." I hear her say. After a while she speaks up again. "It's no use. Nothing is happening." Melody says.

"Try this," I say. "Thing of an extremely emotional event. Whether its anger, sadness, or really happy. You need to focus on that powerful emotion to get it going."

"I don't need your help, Jack." She says.

"Listen to the show pony, shelia." Bunny says.

"Fine." Melody is quiet for a while.

"Is it working?" North asks.

"Shush." I say.

Melody sighs. "Still nothing. I give up. I'm just going to bust out of here." She starts beating the ice with her crutch.

I look at North. He sighs and nods. I take down the ice. Melody stops mid swing. She almost falls over from the momentum.

"How about we take a break? Would you like to help with music boxes?" North asks.

"Sure." Melody and North head out. I start to follow but Bunny holds me back.

"Give her some space right now, mate." Bunny says.

"I don't know what to do." I say. "She is still really mad. I don't know how to make it up to her."

"You'll think of something. Why don't you take a break and go do your job, mate? Winter needs you just as much as she does." He says. I sigh.

"Thanks. I'll be back in a little bit."

Sunday morning I get back from a trip to work in Greenland. I fly through the North Pole. I dodge a toy plane and find North in his workshop. He is working on another toy.

"Hey, where's Melody?" I ask.

"The book room." North says without looking up from his work.

"You mean the library?" I ask

"Yeah. That thing." North says.

I laugh and head for the door. "Oh, um, how is she? Like, is she still mad?" I ask.

"Like a viper." North says. He laughs. "Just joking. She's mad but she won't bite you." North dips his brush in a blue paint and paints the wing of the plane. I sigh and head out.

I walk down the hall weaving in between the yetis. I almost run into a pink castle being wheeled around by Phil. "Sorry Phil." I say. I finally find the library. I knock and head on in.

"Hey, Mel, you in here?" I ask. I close the door behind me and look around. The wooden shelves stand tall and full of old books. Some books are lying on the ground. I step over an opened book and walk around looking for her. "Melody?" I call out again. I hear a sigh.

"Go away, Jack." She says. I round the corner and find her sitting on the floor looking through a book.

"Just wanted to see if you needed some help." I say.

"No. I'm fine. You can leave." Melody says. She turns the page and keeps reading.

"What are you looking for?" I ask.

"Well, if you have to know, I'm looking for anything that will tell me about my power. Like a fairytale creature the moon made that has my sort of power." Melody says. I look through some of the book titles.

"Good luck. I've searched the internet as well and couldn't find anything, unless you are a Disney princess." I laugh. She glares at me then continues reading. Okay, not in the mood for jokes.

I clear my throat and look through more book titles. _History of the Moon. Story of the Sandman. Globe Instruction Manual._ He needs to organize these. I find a book that says _All Known Mythical Creatures._ I pull it out.

"Have you looked through this one?" I ask.

She looks up. "Yes. It's all animals." Melody says.

"Okay." I put the book back and fly around to the other side of the shelf.

"I already looked through those." Melody calls out. I sigh and fly back around.

"Where haven't you looked then?" I ask.

"If I say I have looked through them all, will you go away?" Melody asks.

"No." She sighs and closes her book.

"Then I'll leave and go call Lisa." Melody gets up and grabs her crutches. I go to help her but she glares at me and I back away. She walks out and I sit down next to her pile of books. I look through some of them. I just want to work this out. Maybe I messed up too big to be forgiven

 **Melody**

I try the door knob and it's locked. "No coming out." North says.

"North you open this door right now!" Melody orders. Jack flies over.

"Not until you and Jack work out issues." North says. I hear him stifle a laugh.

"What issues?! The only issue is that Jack won't leave me alone." I say.

"I'm not going to leave you alone because I want to talk to you." Jack says.

"Talk to me about what? What is there to talk about?" I turn around and look at him. "I'm not going to talk to you."

"Why won't you talk to me?" He asks.

"Because you're a jerk! I was just a mission to you! You are like every other guy. They always have a motive. They never actually like me." I shout.

"I do like you. Sure it was a mission but it brought us together. If it was just a mission then why did I go out with you? Why did I kiss you?" I sigh with exasperation and walk away. He follows me and keeps talking. "It's because I care about you. I fell in love with you."

"Then why did you lie to me?" I ask. I turn around. "If you really loved me then why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Because you had just broken your leg and lost your chance at being Clara. You were walking around on crutches! I wasn't about to add more on your plate by telling you that I was Jack Frost and that you were the next guardian!" Jack answers.

"That doesn't make what you did right!" I shout.

"I know! I'm sorry! I should have told you the truth!" Jack shouts back.

"Yes! You should have!" I shout. We stop yelling and Jack sighs.

"Alright, what do you want to know? You want me to tell you the truth? Ask me anything and I will answer honestly." Jack sits down on the couch and pats the spot next to him. I sit down. I am a little shocked. I didn't expect this. My heart softens at his honesty. After I think for a moment, I know what I want to ask.

"Were you lying about your sister? About how you lost her? How you missed her?" One reason why I loved Jack was because he understood how I felt about losing my mother, because he lost his sister. We were both broken that way. At least I thought we were.

"Oh, that. Yes I do have a sister that passed away. I was telling the truth, just not all of it." Jack says. "So before I became Jack Frost I had a sister. When I saved her from the ice, I fell in. I woke up as Jack Frost. I had lost my memories. 300 years later I got them back thanks to Tooth. By then she was gone. But, I am a Guardian because I saved her. I just wish she was still here. I miss her. I had just found out I had a sister, only to find out that she isn't- that she- she was gone." Jack puts his face in his hands. I give him a quick hug.

"I'm sorry about your sister." I say.

Jack exhales and sits up. "It's fine. It's just tough sometimes, ya know?"

"Yeah. I don't have siblings but I think the same about my mom. I barely knew her, but I feel a connection to her. I must have gotten my dance skills from her because my dad can't dance." We laugh a little at that. "I just wish I knew her. It's hard to except the fact that she's gone. And that you had her, but now you don't." Jack nods.

I stand up and walk back to my books I was looking through. Was I wrong about him? Maybe he does care. He was willing to be honest with me. I don't know. I'm scared to let down my walls only to get hurt again.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **Jack**

Later on that day Melody is packing up her stuff to go home. North, Bunny and I are standing by the globe talking.

"So we are no closer to finding out her power than we were before." I say.

"We can have her come back and try again after leg is fixed." North says.

"What do I need to do?" I ask. A yeti walks by with a giant ice block.

"Stay with her. Pitch is still out there. You need to protect her and continue working with her on finding power." North replies.

Bunny dodges a plane that is flying around the globe. "Why red planes? Can't there be a blue one?" Bunny asks.

"I second that." I say.

"Because I like red, as you can tell by my shirt." North says patting his belly. Bunny rolls his eyes.

Melody walks out and Tooth carries her bag. Mel is wearing a pink sweater and jeans. I can't help but smile. If only she could see the amazing girl I see. She doesn't glare at me so that's a good sign.

"I'm ready. Let's go." North gives her a bear hug and Bunny pats her on the shoulder. I take her bag from Tooth and she gives Melody a hug too. North hands me the snow globe. I shake it and say the address. The portal opens and we walk through.

 **Melody**

We arrive in the woods behind my house. The snow globe portal closes behind us. I start walking to my house, trying not to trip with these crutches. Jack carries my bags.

"So, what did you think of the pole?" Jack asks, making small talk.

"Good. I love The Pole. I just wish we could have made progress." I walk through the trees and see a glimpse of my house up ahead.

"Me too. Maybe you can come back again and Lisa can come too." He says.

"Yeah. She'd like that." I say. I can't help but think of the dream I had this morning. It was just darkness. And there was screaming and the moon. Like the dreams I had before. Part of me is worried that the dream hasn't come true yet. I would have seen Lisa in it if it was. I feel like that was just an event that was similar.

Jack starts to say something when a rustling in the bushes stops him. He sets my bag down. Jack flies in between the bush and me and braces himself for what comes out.

I keep walking. "It's probably a rabbit or something, Jack." The bush rustles some more.

"This is no rabbit." With the last rays of the sun we are able to see a shadow rise up from the bush. A shadow like the one in my nightmares. It's tall, dark, and black like the dead of night. I look around and see shadows rising up everywhere.

"We're surrounded." I say.

"Whether you want me to or not I will protect you." Jack says. He stands next to me with his staff ready. I don't protest. Then they attack.

There are shadows everywhere. I hear a scream, and I realize it's my own. Jack and I are separated. I'm lashing out blindly with one of my crutches trying to hit the shadows. I hear a shout from Jack. I turn to see him dodge an attack. I'm glad he's still okay. My distraction lets a shadow grab the crutch I was using. I try to hold on. The shadow manages to get it from me. I try to balance on one leg and use the other crutch, but I fall over from the momentum.

The dream. The dream I had been having for so long is happening. But it already happened, didn't it? No. It didn't. Somehow I skipped a few days. But that's not possible. Unless . . . unless my subconscious had thought it happened so stopped. I dodge a shadow's attack of dark energy. Now isn't the time to figure this out!

Jack shouts my name and starts fighting the shadows to get to me. He blasts a shadow and the thing disappears in a flurry of ice. Jack dodges one of the dark energy beams they are shooting. They charge at once. I watch as the shadows surround him. I can't see him anymore. I scream. "Jack!"

I look up at the full moon. I feel overwhelmed, angry, and sad at the same time. Why? Why did you choose me? I'm no Guardian. I'm just a teenage girl with insecurities and a sprained ankle. I don't have any powers. How can I help others if I can't even help myself? I feel tears come to my eyes. The light brightens and time slows. The moon says to me: _No, Melody. You are so much more._ I feel a tingling sensation in my arms. I feel a boost of energy. _Believe in yourself._

Time seems to start again. I hear a shout. I turn and see Jack blow the shadows away with a burst of ice. He flies up. Jack is looking around for me. I wave at him. He sees me. Right as he starts to fly a shadow shoots a beam of a dark energy at him. It hits him. Jack falls out of the sky. He lands with a thump as his head hits a rock. I see his unconscious body for a second before the shadows cloud my view.

I shout at the shadows. "What do you want Pitch? What do you want from me?" I hear an evil laugh.

"Soon."

I feel the tingling getting stronger. I look at my hands and they are glowing. I stand up on my good leg and leave my crutch on the ground.

"Never!" I shout. I clap me hands together and a sound wave shoots out of my hands. It takes out shadows all around me. The laughing stops and the shadows disappear into the night.

I breathe heavily. What was that?

I remember Jack. I see him on the ground. I start to run to him and then fall. Oh, right. Ankle. I crawl over to him and lay his head on my lap. He has a bad bruise forming on his head. He got hurt because of me. Because I'm so stupid I couldn't keep him safe and take care of myself.

I feel tears come to my eyes. I don't hold them back. It's too much. Every pent up emotion from this week just floods out. Every stress from the dream. Every flitter of my heart for him. Every time I let myself be mad at him instead of hugging him like I longed too. The frustration of my leg. The threat from pitch. The stress of my power. I just let it out.

"I'm sorry." I say to him between sobs.

A cool hand touches my cheek gently and wipes away a tear. I open my eyes and I'm greeted with his brilliant blue eyes.

"Aww, you do care." I laugh and feel such relief at knowing he's alright. Jack grunts as he sits up. I help his as much as I can.

"Uhg, this is going to hurt in the morning." I can't help but smile and his fun natured self. "What did I miss? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. The shadows and Pitch are gone." I say trying to compose myself. "And, I used my power for the first time." Jack's face lights up.

"That's great! What was it?" He asks

"A sound wave." I answer.

"I knew it. I knew it. I knew that your name had something to do with your power. And that meant you had a musical power. Yes!" Jack fist pumps the air. I laugh and he pulls me into a hug.

I try to hold back tears as I hug him tight. "I'm sorry. For everything." I say.

"I'm the one who should apologize. I should have told you sooner."

"Let's just call it even." I say with a laugh. Jack helps me stand up. He flies over and gets my crutches. Jack flies me to the driveway and then goes to get the bag. I put it on. After convincing Jack that I don't need help he flies to the back of the house waiting for me to open my bedroom window.

I knock on the door and Dad opens it.

"Hey. How was Lisa's?" He asks.

"Great. I'm really tired though." My dad takes my bag.

"I bet you are. Head to bed and I'll see you in the morning." He brings my bag up to my room and I follow. Dad sets it on the floor and gives me a hug goodnight. He leaves and closes the door behind him. Once he's gone I hobble over to the window and open it. Jack flies in and closes the window behind him.

"Now let's take a better look at that head of yours." I say. Jack sits down on my bed as I go to my bathroom. I grab a warm washcloth and my first aid bag. After cleaning some dried blood and dirt I get it clean. It's tender so I have to be careful.

"It looks fine. Just sore." I say.

"Want to check me for more injures, doc?" Jack asks teasingly. He takes off his hoodie. I doctor up a scratch and the spot on his chest where he was hit with the dark energy. His skin is cold yet warm. My face is slightly flushed being this close to his bare chest. I finish and he looks up at me with a mischievous smile.

"What?" I ask.

He pretends to think deeply. Jack hands me his hoodie. "Try this on. I probably look better in it, though." I laugh and nudge him playfully. I grab his hoodie and a pair of shorts.

"I accept your challenge." I tease.

I walk out of the bathroom in his hoodie. It's soooo comfy. And it smells like him. Jack smiles.

"So, who wears it better, Frost?" I ask playfully.

"Melody, you look fantastic," He says. "But I wear it better" Jack says with laugh. I laugh too and then remember I'm supposed to be asleep. I shush him and he smiles.

I put my crutches down and sit in the bed next to him. Jack looks at me and I smile at him. As I look into his brilliant blue eyes I realize that I have fallen in love with him. His smile, his laugh, his fun loving spirit, his passion, his strength to keep going, and the way he brightens my crazy and messed up life. No matter how I've yelled at him, pushed him out of my life, Jack always came back. I didn't just fall in love with Jack Freeman, or just Jack Frost. I fell in love with Jack. He's my Guardian.

"Thank you, Jack."

"For what?" He asks with a smile.

"Everything." I lean in and kiss him. Jack is surprised at first, but then he kisses me back. He puts one arm around me and I take his face in my hands. He is cold, but not like a winter wind, more like a snowflake on your nose. Sweet and refreshing. I want to hold on and never let go. I love him.

 **And Jelody is back in business! You didn't think they were done for good did ya? Hey I'm setting up a pole on my bio so check it out pretty please. Happy Reading :)**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **Jack**

She's kissing me.

Oh gosh she's kissing me.

I'm so surprised and thrilled at the same time.

I kiss her back and hold her close. I never want to let her go. Melody melts into my arms. I feel her let her feelings go. I can tell with every second that she loves me. My heart soars. I love her.

She pulls away and hugs me. Melody lays her head on my bear chest. Her hands on my back send me chills. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close.

"Jack, don't leave me." Melody says.

"Never, snowflake." I say. She hugs me tighter. I've never felt this way with anyone before. There have only been three times when I felt this warmth inside:

When I became a Guardian

When Jamie hugged me

And when Melody kisses me.

The warm feeling hasn't left, and I don't know if it ever will.

A little while later, she gets ready for bed. Melody turns out the lights and lies down in her bed. I sit in the comfy chair she has by her bookshelf. I can't help but smile at her. The moon hits her hair just right so it shines like freshly fallen snow. She looks up at me.

"I can't fall asleep if you are going to stare at me like that." Melody teases. I smile.

"Fine." I say. I look around the room. I spot a silver cat sitting on the floor. I stiffen. Oh, shoot. It's a cat. They don't like me. Her kitty stops grooming itself and looks up at me with curiosity.

"You don't have to be scared of Silver. She's a sweetie." Melody says.

"I'm not scared." I say, defensively. "Just, uh, being cautious."

She laughs. "Let her sniff your hand." Mel says. I slowly stretch out my hand to the cat. It walks to me. I hold my breath as it sniffs my hand. Silver nudges my hand and purrs. I let out the breath I was holding. "Told ya. Nothing to be 'cautious' of." Melody says. She lies back down and I pet her cat.

Silver takes a nap in the corner and I look out the window. I watch as the neighboring houses settle down for the night. The full moon lights the room.

After a while Melody speaks up again. "I can't sleep."

"Sandy should be here soon." I reply.

"I don't know why. Normally after a dream comes true I have a restful sleep for a couple days. I fall asleep right away. I can't really depend on that now since the pattern it was following is out of whack."

"What do you mean? How is it out of whack?"

She sits up. "I know this might sound weird. I think that what happened recently was the big shadow dream. Not when I sprained my ankle. In the dream there were hundreds of shadows, not two. And it was just me and you in the dream. Lisa wasn't there. I think what happened is when I sprained my ankle, my subconscious thought the dream had happened so it stopped sending me the prophecies. But it didn't happen until now. Which explains why I had a dream last night about the same dream." I think for a moment.

"Yeah. That makes sense."

"I just wish I could fall asleep." Melody lies down sighs. "Maybe I'm just scared of the dreams I might have, or Pitch coming again."

"Would it help if I stayed next to you until you feel asleep?" I ask. "That's what I did with my sister when she was scared."

"Maybe." I get up and lay down next to her. I hold her in my arms and she lays her head on my chest. Melody's breathing slows. "Okay I guess it helps."

"All I can do is keep you cold, though." I say.

"I don't mind." Melody says. She snuggles into me and sighs. I stroke her hair soothingly. Melody soon falls asleep.

I watch as the Sandman's sand comes in. It circles over her head and then leaves. Melody must be having a dreamless sleep tonight. I yawn and drift off to sleep myself. My last thoughts are of how she looks cuter in my hoodie than I do.

 **Melody**

I wake to my alarm clock going off. With a sigh I reach around and turn it off. I lay there trying to wake up. A guy's arm pulls me back into the bed. It takes me a moment to remember Jack and what happened last night. I smile. He sighs and I feel his breath on my neck.

I turn around and face him. Jack opens one eye and smiles that goofy smile. His white hair sticks up everywhere and he still looks cute. I run my hand through his hair and try to fix it up. Jack takes my hand and places it on my head. I laugh.

"It's Monday, Jack. I have to go to school." I sit up and he pulls me back down.

"Five more minutes, Mommy." Jack says snuggling close to me.

"I mean it, Jack. I don't want to be late. I need to get up." I say.

"Aww, where's the fun in that?" Jack asks. I give him a quick kiss and jump out of bed before he can pull me back in. I grab my crutches. I go to my closet and pick out a cute, blue, long sleeve shirt with a white scarf and jeans. I go into the bathroom to get ready.

 **Jack**

I lie down in her bed and sigh. I haven't been this happy in a long time. I sit up and stretch my sore muscles. Melody starts a shower. Her cat jumps up onto the bed. She looks at me and meows. I stretch out my hand for her to sniff. The cat approves once again and nudges my hand. I guess not all cats hate me.

I pet her cat for a while, just thinking. She used a sound wave as a battle move. What Guardian would have sound powers? We don't really have much to go on. The shower cuts off. I lay back down.

I gently touch my forehead. It hurts when I put pressure on it. But, it's healing. I work my sore muscles while the hair dryer blows.

After a while, she opens the door to the bathroom and walks out on her crutches. I sit up. Melody looks really nice. The long sleeve shirt's color complements her eyes. And the scarf adds a nice touch. I can't help but smile.

Melody attempts a spin with her crutches. "What do you think?" She asks.

"I think you look wonderful." Melody blushes slightly. "What's the occasion?" I ask.

"Well I want to look nice for my boyfriend." Melody says with a laugh.

"But I won't even be at school." I say with exaggerated exasperation. Melody laughs again. I get up out of bed and stand and stretch. "Now can I have my hoodie back?"

Melody laughs. "No. It's mine now." She can't say it with a straight face. I dart into her bathroom and grab it off the floor. Melody laughs and tries to get it from me. I fly up and lay on her ceiling. Melody lifts up one crutch and pokes me with it. I grab the crutch and she tries to get it back.

A knock at the door stops us. I drop the crutch on her bed and she sits down. Her dad opens the door and enters.

"Hey, you alright? I thought I heard a lot of noise up here." Dameon says.

"I'm fine. Just trying to get around with these crutches here." Melody says.

Her father laughs. "Well it won't be too much longer and then you can walk without them. Breakfast is downstairs." He leaves and shuts the door.

Melody looks up at me. "That was close." I fly back down and put my hoodie on. "Good thing my room is practically soundproof."

I sit down next to her and put my arm around her. Melody leans into me and sighs. "Well, maybe next time you should just let me win and the problem will be solved." I say teasingly.

Melody looks up at me. "As if." She messes up my hair and gives me a quick kiss. I pull her back into a longer one. She kisses me back and melts into my arms for a moment. Then, she pulls away and gets ready to go downstairs.

"I'll see you later, Jack. I've got to go to the studio after school so I won't be back until dinner."

"And I have to call the Guardians. I can't wait to tell them the good news." I say.

"The fact we're a couple?" Melody asks teasingly. I blush slightly.

"More so the fact that you used your power for the first time." Melody laughs.

"That too." Melody says. "Bye, love you."

"Love you too." I say and Melody walks downstairs. After she is gone I call North up on the phone.

"Hello." He yawns. "You're up early."

"Yeah. Okay I have big news. Last night Pitch attacked us. But, don't worry. We beat him, thanks to Melody She unleashed her power. It was a sound wave."

"Great news! The power I mean."

"Yeah. She saved my butt back there. And she finally forgave me and took me back, so no more fighting here." I say. I smile a little.

"Great news again! Now she can become a guardian." North says.

"I'm not so sure. I think she needs more training. She needs to master her power before she can join us. And we still don't know her center. Why the moon chose her." Mel's cat hops onto the bed and I stroke it.

"Good point. Keep working on power. The center is something she will have to find on her own. Just like another person I know." We laugh.

"Yeah, it took me a while, but I got there. I'll stay on it. If anything happens I'll call you up again." I say.

"Good. I will do same. Good luck." North says.

"And to you. Christmas is almost here."

"I know. I am both stressed and excited. Just like every year."


	25. Chapter 24

**Got a lot of reviews, follows, and favorites. Thanks guys! I'm glad you like it so far. Happy Reading :)**

Chapter 24

 **Melody**

I walk into honors biology and find Lisa. She sits near the back like usual. I sit down next to her.

"Boy have I got news for you." I say.

"I bet. I want to know what happened Sunday." She says.

In a whisper I explain how North locked us in the "library" to solve our problem. I can't help but laugh remembering that. I tell her about Jack's sister and how we were both broken that way in losing a family member. Then, I tell about the shadow attack and me unleashing my power. Lisa wants me to demonstrate but I don't trust myself. I don't want to blow the school apart on accident.

Then, and I ask her not to squeal, I tell her about Jack and me. She squeals anyway.

"Who was right? I was right! You two are just meant to be." Lisa says excitedly. I shush her.

"Okay okay. Chill." I'm about to go into more detail when a sub walks in.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Yielding. Sorry I'm late. Let me take roll and then I'll show you the assignment." She sits down and pulls out the roll. We call roll and she pulls out another piece of paper. "Okay. It says here you are to do page 86-88 in the textbook on your own paper. What you don't finish you do for homework."

We groan at the task of bookwork. Kevin takes the roll to the office. Tyson goes to the closet and passes out the textbooks.

I sit and look at cells for the next five minutes but I can't focus. My mind keeps wandering to Jack. Plus my ankle is throbbing. I need to go do something else and then come back and try to get this done.

I raise my hand. "Can I go to the nurse's office for some pain medicine for my ankle?" I ask. She nods and I get up and head out.

I'm on my way to the office when I hear a scuffling down the hall. My curiosity gets the best of me and so I turn right and head down that hall. I pass the chemical lab and the janitor's closet. At the end of the hall the scuffling is louder. I follow the sound and find an unnamed door.

What is in there? Should I go in? Maybe someone needs help. My curiosity gets the best of me again. I try the door. It's unlocked so I open it.

I walk into a storage room. It's full of desks and textbooks. There are also decorations and posters from past events. Plus some bins and containers that are labeled. I walk in and look around. There are textbooks and workbooks from a couple years ago all stacked up on the wall. There isn't enough light from the window for me to read what it is.

The door closes and I turn around to find Tyler. Oh crap.

He smiles. "Hey, Melody." Tyler says as he locks the door.

"Uh, hey. What are you doing here?" I don't know what to do. I need to find a way out. Maybe I could use my power, but I don't know what that will do.

"Just picking up some more textbooks for English. I'm glad I ran into you. Where's prince charming?" He asks.

"What do you want, Tyler?" I ask.

"Relax, I just want to talk." Tyler walks toward me and I back away. I back into a desk and he closes the distance. I'm about to use my crutches as a weapon. Tyler is one step ahead of me. He takes my crutches and sets them on a table behind him. "No beating me up until you hear me out."

"Just leave me alone." I try to move out of the way but Tyler puts a hand on my shoulder to hold me there.

"Melody, I want to say I'm sorry."

"Wait, what?" I ask surprised. Did I hear him right?

"I'm sorry. I realize I made mistakes. I wasn't thinking clearly." Tyler takes my hand. "And, I want to go out with you again."

I pull my hand out of his grip. "Why would I go out with you again? Did Carla break up with you again?" I swear if that's the case I'll blast him with a sound wave.

"Carla has nothing to do with this, Melody. I know I messed up. But I'm sorry. I shouldn't have used you. But my feelings weren't fake. I really like you." Tyler says. He reaches up and touches my cheek. I smack his hand away.

"No way. You are a jerk! You bully people!" I exclaim.

"I've changed. Well I'm trying. The only person I've bullied recently is Jack, because I can't stand seeing you guys together!"

"That doesn't make it okay." I say.

"I know, I know. I'm working on it. Just give me a chance." Tyler says.

"No way. You had your chance and you blew it." I push his hand off my shoulder and try to walk away. He grabs my arm tightly. Tyler pulls me back.

"Let me change your mind." He takes my face and kisses me. I can't get away. In my mind I call out to Jack. _Jack, help me. Please help._ I try to use my power on him but I don't feel the tingling. _Jack!_

 **Jack**

I'm freezing a lake when I feel it. I hear it. _Jack, help me. Please help_. I know it's her. I race across the snow covered trees to get to her. I'm coming Melody.

I arrive at the school and fly around the building trying to find out where she is. I hear her, feel her call out again. _Jack!_ I follow it and find myself at a window. I look through the shades inside.

The room is some sort of a storage place. Then I see them. It's Tyler. He has Melody. No, he's _kissing_ Melody. She's trying to get away. I feel this rage bubbling up in me. I step back and take aim at the window. The power builds up. I shoot and the window shatters.

I fly in. Tyler steps back trying to figure out why the window shattered. Melody and I lock eyes. She looks so relieved I'm here.

She uses Tyler's distraction to run. Melody tries to get away but he grabs her arm. She cries out in pain.

"Let he go!" I order. Tyler ignores me. Maybe he can't hear me. I don't care. I just need to get Melody away from him.

"Leave me alone!" Melody says. She throws a punch and it hits him in the jaw. Melody breaks free. She hobbles over to me. I steady her.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" I ask.

"I'm fine. Just get us out of here." She says.

"Who are you talking to?" Tyler asks. He tries to walk over to us.

I let Melody go and storm over to him. I throw a punch and I sail through him. I turn around and see Tyler going after Melody again.

"You leave her alone!" I shout. I try to kick him but again it sails through.

Okay, this isn't working. What can I do? I see a textbook on the ground. Worth a shot.

I set down my staff and grab the green chemistry book. I come up behind Tyler and smack his head hard with the book. It connects and he falls down, out cold.

"Take that you jerk. I'd call you several other things but I'm supposed to be a guardian of the children so you got lucky." I pick up my staff and turn to Melody. "He's out. You're safe now."

Melody sinks to the floor and puts her head in her hands. She's either shaking or shivering, possibly both. I set down the book and walk over to her. I gently touch her shoulder and she flinches away from me. My heart breaks for her. I sit down a bit away from Melody facing her.

"Whatever you need I'm here for you." I say. "Take your time."

Melody sniffs. She looks back up. "Thank you. I- I better explain later. People are going to start coming to investigate. We are lucky that the school's security cameras are being repaired today."

"Right. Are you sure you will be alright? Maybe you should say you are sick and come home." I advise.

"Yeah. I- I probably need to head home." I get up and grab her crutches. She stands up and takes them. I gently touch her shoulder. She doesn't flinch away. Melody reaches around and pulls me into a tight hug. "Thank you." She says.

I hug her tightly. "Anytime. I'll always be here for you." We break away. Melody heads out and I fly out the window.

 **Melody**

"So I went to the nurse's office making sure to check for glass or anything that would associate me with what just happened." I explain to Jack. We are back in my room. I'm sitting in Jack's lap with on my bed. He had asked me what happened after he left. "I walked into the nurse's office and told her my leg really hurt and I didn't feel very well. I told her I was having a hard time focusing. She asked me if I want to call a parent to pick me up. Since dad is a teacher and I don't have a mom here I called Lisa's mom. She is basically my mother. She does what my dad can't for me." I say.

"I sent Lisa a text saying I wasn't feeling well so I went home. Her mom signed me out and I came home. Guess who was waiting for me?" I ask Jack. He pretends to think.

"Bigfoot?" He guesses. I laugh.

"Your feet aren't big enough to be called that." I tease. He laughs and smiles.

I sigh. "Okay, so I need to explain something." I say. "If I want you to be honest with me I need to be honest with you."

"Whatever it is, I promise I won't overreact." Jack says.

"Okay. Um, in middle school, Tyler and I dated." I say.

"What?!" Jack exclaims. "Sorry I'm just surprised."

"Yeah. He wasn't always like this. In middle school Tyler was still the popular kid. I regret to say I had a crush on him. He asked me out to a dance, one year. Everyone thought we were a cute couple. He was romantic and seemed to care a lot about me. Then, at the dance, his ex-girlfriend, Carla, showed up and they danced together all night. Afterwards I talked to him about it and he said he was just using me to make his ex jealous. Sure enough the next day they were together again. I was hurt at the fact he used me. It only assured my theory that all guys have a motive." Jack pats my leg comfortingly.

"I thought he actually liked me, and Lisa agreed. But he started being really mean and bullying me. Lisa found out it's because his girlfriend wanted to make sure I was out of the picture. What you saw a few minutes ago confirms our suspicion that he actually likes me. That would explain why he hates you so much." I sigh. "I can't believe I liked him. He's a jerk."

"I'm sorry." Jack says.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." I reply.

"No, what just happened is my fault. If I had stayed with you he would have never tried that." I shush him.

"Jack. It's okay. You can't protect me from everything. What matters is that you came and you stopped him. Maybe now his mother will see he isn't her golden child and do something about it." Jack kisses my check and hugs me by my waist. I put my head on his shoulder.

"How was I lucky enough to find someone like you?" He asks.

"I'm the lucky one." I reply.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **Melody**

Later that day, Jack flies me outside to the woods behind my house. We land in clearing. Jack sets me down and hands me a crutch to support myself.

"Okay, we are going to try and get that power to come out again. Now, don't worry about hurting me. Just try and call on it." Jack says. He takes a few steps away.

I take a deep breath and try to recall the moment I used it. I picture the moon and what he told me. _Believe in yourself_. I try to get the tingling feeling to come again. The more I think about the feeling, the more it reminds me of something. I feel like I felt this before. Wait!

I lose concentration as I remember something big! "Jack! I just remembered something!" Jack flies back over.

"What's up?" Jack asks.

"Okay, okay." I start "So, after I sprained my ankle I went to the studio after school to help Rosie catch up on what choreography she missed. We were practicing and she was not doing as well as she could. So, I pulled up her audition video and showed her how good she is. After that she was dancing her best and was confident. Then, I felt a tingling in my arms, the same tingling that I felt when I used my power Sunday. There has to be a connection."

"So, your power does have to do with dance?" Jack asks.

"Yes, I think so. But I feel like this time was different. When I was with Rosie I wasn't dancing. All I did was help her feel better about herself." I say.

Jack thinks for a moment. Then he gets something. "Your center." He says.

"My what?"

"Your center. Dance, encouraging, no inspiring. That's it!"

"What's it?" I ask.

"I figured it out! Okay, so you remember me telling you about the center thing right?" I nod. "So that actually the reason we are Guardians. What we protect and do for the children. My center is fun. I bring fun to them. You are inspiration. You inspire them to keep going and to be their best. You give them confidence in who they are and encourage them to follow their dreams. You are already doing that for Rosie!" Jack says excitedly.

"I am the guardian of inspiration?" I let it sink in. "It makes sense. But wow. When you say it like that it's a big deal."

"It is a big deal! We finally figured it out!" Jack high fives me and I can't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. "Okay next thing. What caused you to be able to use the sound wave? You weren't dancing so it couldn't have been that."

"I remember. It was the moon. I looked up at it and asked why me? He spoke to me. He told me to believe in myself. Then the tingling started." I say.

"He talked to you? All he ever told me was my name. He must be getting more sociable." Jack says with a laugh. He gets an idea. "I got it. Your power has to do with dance. But you can't dance right now so the Moon gave you the boost you needed so you could unleash that sound wave. So to get your sound wave out again, we just need to find a way for you to dance until you have better control over it."

"That makes sense. I guess it could try and spin on these crutches." I hop around in a circle. "Nope. Nothing." I say.

Jack smiles. "Maybe if you danced with a partner." He holds out a hand and winks at me.

"Dork." I tease as I take his hand. He takes my crutch and sets it on the ground. Jack holds me tight on the side where my ankle is injured, so I don't have to stand on it. He holds his staff in the other hand. I place my hands on his shoulders.

He lifts us into the air so we float off the ground. I feel the wind below us. I feel weightless. Jack holds me close as we fly around the clearing spinning and dancing. Jack spins me out while shooting more air my way so I can stand on my own. I spin back in and laugh.

I feel a tingling start in my chest. "I feel it." I say to Jack. He smiles and tilts his staff to our right. A giant ice crystal forms in the air a few feet away from us.

We fly over to the side and he turns me around so I face the ice. I feel the power spread to my fingers. "Shoot at the ice." Jack says. He holds me up while I focus my energy at the crystal. I stretch out my hands and shoot at the crystal. I feel the wave leave my finger tips and it hits the ice. The ice shatters and the pieces fall to the ground. A couple pieces fly at us but I shoot another sound wave that blows them away. Jack cheers and I smile.

We land in a part of the clearing not covered in ice shards. Jack flies over and grabs my crutches. We check out the remains. "Wow." Jack says. He holds up an ice shard. It's like a mini dagger. "I would hate to be Pitch right now. Imagine what we could do together! I could make those ice crystals and you could shatter them. Then we could take out the 30 of those shadows at a time!" Jack says excitedly.

I stare at the remains amazed. I did this. Me! I can actually do this. I can't help but smile. "I did this?" I ask amazed.

"I'm not surprised. Here, let's try this. A joint attack on that tree." Jack points to a tree to our left. "I shoot ice and you try to boost it with your sound." Jack lifts his staff. I get the idea to take his hand. When I hold his hand I feel the tingling sensation in me extend to Jack. He inhales at the sudden power. His staff glows brighter. Jack shoots the tree and freezes it solid.

"Whoa." I say.

"Yeah no kidding. How did you do that?" Jack asks.

"I don't know. I must have transferred my power to you and enhanced yours." I say. Jack looks at me and smiles his mischievous smile. He hooks me with his staff, using the curve of his staff to rap around my waist. Jack pulls me in and kisses me. I melt into the sudden passion.

He pulls away. "What was that for? I'm not complaining, though." I say. Jack laughs.

"Do I need an excuse?" He asks teasingly.

"Guess not." I say, smiling. I look down at my watch. It's 3:30. "Oh, shoot! I got to go." I say. I turn around and head back to the house. "Dad will be home any minute now."

"I'll clean up the ice. Tell Rosie I said hi." Jack says. I can't stop smiling. I still can't believe I can do that. But there is still one question that is bugging me. How did I get this power? Have I always been able to do this?

 **Jack**

After the ice is all cleaned up, I fly around New York thinking. Melody has a dance r musical power. Her sound waves are incredible. She somehow enhanced my power too. Melody just keeps getting better and better.

I'm flying over the school when I see the Arora Borealis. I stop flying. Oh no. This can't be good. I turn around and head for the dance studio. I better hurry.

I fly around the studio and look through the windows. I finally find her. She is sitting in a chair while Rosie and Phillip practice. I wait for her to look my direction. I wave at her and motion for her to come outside. Melody says something to Rosie and then leaves the room. I hear the door open. I fly over to her.

"Jack, what's up?" Melody asks.

"We got to go. North sent out the Arora Borealis. Something has happened. We need to get to the pole right away." I say.

"Hold up. Arora Borealis? Like the northern lights?"

"Yes. It's the signal to call the guardians. Only we can see it down here." I say.

"So what happened?" Melody asks.

"I don't know. But, we need to go now!" I say.

"Okay, okay. Um, I need an excuse for my dad. Oh, and Lisa needs to come too. She really wants to see the pole."

"Oh, alright. I guess you guys could be at my house filling me in on the classes I missed." I say.

"Sounds good." Melody calls her dad and explains the situation, then calls Lisa. She heads inside to finish rehearsal while I fly to Lisa's to pick her up. We need to hurry.

 **Melody**

We step out of the portal and into the main hall by the globe. Lisa gasps and looks around in awe. I remember having the same reaction.

"Oh. My. Gosh." She says. Jack laughs.

"Yeah. It's pretty cool." Jack and I spot North and Bunny. We hurry over there.

Lisa stops walking. I turn to see what she's looking at. Bunny has this grin on his face. "G'day, shelia. I'm Bunny, the Easter Bunny."

For the first time ever, Lisa is speechless. I nudge her. She snaps out of her trance. "Oh, sorry." She says. "I just didn't think you would look like this." Lisa blushes.

"What did ya expect?" He asks.

"I don't know. A little bunny, I guess." She says with a shrug.

"Boy do I have a story for you." Jack says.

"Don't you dare, mate." Bunny says. Jack laughs.

"Hello, important information over here." North calls out. We head over to him. Tooth and Sandy fly in.

"Okay okay. So the big guy is Santa, the bird girl is the tooth fairy, and the sand man is the sand man." Lisa says. I nod.

"You must be, Lisa. Nice to meet you." Tooth says.

"Hello? Still have big news." North says.

"What is going on, North?" Jack asks.

"It's Pitch. He has created something very dangerous. Pitch has somehow developed evil poison. He has arrows with the tip coated in it. When the poison gets in your veins, it will turn you dark, and under his control." Tooth gasps. I'm shocked. Jack instinctively places a hand on my shoulder. "However, this will only kill a human. I believe that the guardians need to double up. Just so that Pitch can't catch us off guard."

"I agree. I'll stick with Sandy." Tooth says.

"And I'll stay here at the pole." Bunny says.

"Good. Manny and I are working on an antidote or way to defend ourselves. For now we just need to stay safe. I would have everyone stay at the pole but we have jobs to do. Plus Melody had school." North says.

"Oh, that reminds me." Jack says. "We did some practicing and discovered Mel's center is inspiration-"

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" North exclaims.

"And I have tried using the sound wave in just one direction and as a defense." I add on.

"Oh, you'll never believe this one. She can enhance your power. Here, try it on-" Jack looks around. "Bunny. Try it on his boomerang."

I walk over to him and he hands me his boomerang. I close my eyes and picture myself dancing. The tingling begins. I must be getting better at this. I hold the boomerang and focus my energy on it. It glows. I hand it back to Bunnymund.

"Whoa. Let's give it a go." Bunny says. He shoots it out. It trips four elves and circles back to him. He catches it. "Nice touch, shelia. I normally just take out three."

"Did you have to use elves like bowling pins?" North asks. Bunny chuckles. "Well, good work. Keep it up." North says. "I advise you to stay here at pole as long as possible. This is safest place." North heads off to continue working. Bunny offers Lisa a tour. I wink at her as she walks by. She blushes again.

"So," Jack starts. "Want to train some more?"

"Only if we can dance again." I say with a smile.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **Jack**

While Melody is at school Friday I'm flying around the school randomly frosting things to pass the time. Tyler was expelled for a while so I don't have to worry about him and Melody. I fly past a frozen lake and can't help but think about my sister. I remember one day when my sister, my mom, and I came outside during the summer and had a picnic by the lake. I remember my sister fell down and scraped her knee. I carried her over to mom. I watched how mom cleaned up the scrape and made my sister feel better. I loved my mother. I can't imagine how Melody could live without her.

It hits me like a brick. I can't believe I missed it! The answer has been right here this whole time! I know what we have to do.

After school I follow Melody and her dad's car to the house. I fly up to her window and wait for her to go to her room. The door opens and Melody walks in. She closes the door behind her and comes over to open the window.

"Took you long enough! I had a major lightbulb." I say flying into the room.

"What is-"

"Your mother! What if you got your power from your mother?!"

 **Melody**

"My- my mother?" I ask shocked. "But I don't know where she is or even if she is alive. And my dad won't talk about h-"

"Ask him. Make him give you answers. This could be what we need. You will never master your power until you know who you are." Jack says.

"I don't know. Every time I ask him about it he blows me off." I say.

Jack takes my hand. "You have to try. I'll be there with you." I take a deep breath.

"Okay." I say. We head downstairs. Dad is sitting in the living room grading papers while watching the news.

"Hey, honey. What's up?" My dad asks.

"I want to, uh, talk to you about something." I sit down next to him. He picks up the remote and turns off the TV.

"Should I be worried?" Dad asks. "Is this about a boy?" Jack laughs. I subtly step on his toe.

"No, it's not a boy. I guess I just need to go ahead and ask it." I feel Jack place a hand on my shoulder for encouragement. I take a deep breath. "Dad, I want to ask you about my mom."

Dad looks taken aback. For a split second I think he might actually tell me. Then, he blinks and looks back at the papers. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Dad, please tell me. Whatever happened I can take it." I say.

"Can we just drop it?" Dad asks.

"No. Not this time. You always say 'Not right now' or 'Maybe when you're older'. Dad I am 14. I deserve to know about my own mother."

"Melody, listen to me. We don't need to ta-"

"No, dad. You listen to me." I say a little forcefully. "You need to tell me. I've waited long enough. I need to know for reasons I can't explain to you." I place my hand on his. I do a double take. Is his watch glowing?

"Melody is said no." Dad says. The watch continues to glow.

"Melody, the watch. Take it off." Jack says. I take Dad's hand.

"What are you doing?" Dad tries to pull his hand back.

"I need your watch off." I undo the clasp and take it off. I look into his eyes and it's like a cloud over his eyes fades away. He tears up.

"Terpsichore." He whispers.

"What?"

"Terpsichore." He says louder. "Your mother is Terpsichore."

 **Jack**

I did not see that coming. Terpsichore? The muse of music? It makes sense but still. Wow.

"My- my mother, is a- a goddess? No, that can't be true. Can it?" Melody says.

"I know it's a lot to take in. And there's a lot I need to tell you." Dad looks over at me. "Where did you come from? Wait, wait I know you. Jack Frost?"

"That's me." I say.

"What are you doing here?" Her dad asks.

"I guess we need to fill you in as well. Uh, you might know me as Jack Freeman. Now let me explain." I tell him about how Melody is a Guardian and I was turned human to help her. I explain how I had only a week so when I 'forgot' about the date I was actually becoming Jack Frost again. I tell him about Melody actually coming with me to the North Pole that weekend. Melody speaks up and jumps in.

"Dad, I have musical powers. I can shoot sound waves." She says with a smile. Melody shoots a small one at an empty plastic cup on the coffee table. It falls off the table. Her father stares at the table shocked.

"You did that?" He asks Mel.

She nods. "Jack and North are training me. I'm the next Guardian of the children of the world."

"This, this is a lot to take in." He says.

"I just found out my mother is a goddess I think I am the overwhelmed one here." Melody says with a laugh. "How did this even happen?"

"For starters you are Greek. Your grandmother is Greek. Your grandfather moved to Greece and found my mother. They got married there. I was born in Greece but we moved to New York when I was in elementary school. I had forgotten all about it. It was a memory enchantment in the watch." Dameon stops talking and thinks. "You know, maybe you would like to ask her yourself."

"My grandmother?" Melody asks.

"Your mother."

"What? How?" Melody asks. Her dad gets up and walks into the bedroom. We get up and follow. He opens the top drawer in his dresser and digs through his socks. Her father pulls out a black sock. He reaches inside and pulls out a small, golden lyre.

"This is how you can visit you can visit your mother."

 **Melody**

We step out of the portal onto the mountain. I shiver at the cold. "Why does Mt. Olympus have to be so cold?!" I shout above the wind. Jack takes my hand.

"Doesn't bother me." Jack says.

"Well, duh." I laugh.

Jack picks me up and we fly up into the clouds. I take the small lyre out of my coat pocket. I focus my power into the lyre. It glows. I point it above our heads. The clouds part and we fly through a portal of some sort. We fly up into a sunny sky. Next to us is a winding path leading to a grand Greek temple. Jack and I land on the path.

"Wow." I say. I look at the temple in awe. It is massive! The parts extend all over the mountain. The clouds surround us.

"Yeah. Wow." Jack says. I get down and grab my crutches from Jack. We walk up the path to the house of the Gods. We get to the steps to climb up to the temple. I stop. Jack stops walking and turns to me.

"Jack I'm scared. I'm about to see my mother, not to mention my grandfather, Zeus! I don't think I can do this." I want to turn around and go back to my old life. And yet, I've longed for this moment for so long.

Jack places a hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to be afraid. I'll be right next to you the whole time."

"What if she left because she didn't want me?" I ask.

"I highly doubt that." Jack leans in kisses my check. I take a deep breath.

"Okay. I'll do it." We walk up the stairs and inside.

This place is huge! This has to be like twenty stories tall! I feel like an ant. I walk around in awe at the beauty of it all. This place is gorgeous. I've always loved Greek architecture. We walk through the halls, marveling at the temple.

We pass by a room with large, grand doors. I peak through the crack. Inside is large room with a throne. I see someone sitting in it. I back away and follow Jack when the doors open by an unseen force.

"Who goes there?" A man's voice thunders through the hall. I stop dead and turn to the now open throne room. Upon the throne sits a man in a Greek toga. He has white hair and a white beard. On his head is a crown of olive branches. Clouds circle his throne. Oh gods, its Zeus!

Jack backtracks and stops when he sees Zeus. "Wow."

"I will not ask again!" He thunders. I take a deep breath and walk forward. Zeus eyes me suspiciously. Jack is only a few paces behind me. I get close enough and stop. I don't know if I should bow or not. I settle with a small curtsy.

I stand up tall. "I am Melody Lillis. Daughter of Dameon Lillis and Terpsichore. And the sixth of the guardians that protect the children of the world."

A gust of wind blows in. I watch as it circles Zeus. The tornado comes toward me. It disappears revealing a now human size Zeus. He stands in front of me.

"Terpsichore and Dameon's daughter? What are you doing here?" Zeus asks.

"I have come to see my mother. As I said before I have been chosen to be the next Guardian. I have musical powers, but to fully control them and become a guardian, I need my mother's help." I say. I'm not so intimidated now the he isn't as tall as a building.

Zeus looks at Jack. "Jack Frost?" He asks, recognizing Jack.

"Yes, Mr. Melody's grandfather, sir." I try not to laugh. Zeus even smiles for a moment.

"I've seen your work. Don't cause any trouble." Jack nods. My grandfather turns back to me. "Now, about your mother. I'm sorry but my answer is no."

"What?" I ask surprised.

"Sir, you don't understand. Melody has to speak with her mother." Jack says.

"No. Demi-gods are forbidden to speak with their parents." Zeus repeats.

"It's the only way for her to reach her full potential. She was chosen by the man in the moon to help stop Pitch Black!" Jack exclaims.

Zeus sighs. "Fine. One hour. She is in the North side with the other muses and Apollo. Come." Zeus leads the way out of the throne room. I smile.

After walking forever, we reach the North side's garden. Zeus gives us some directions and then he heads back inside. Jack and I walk through the garden. There is every type of plant in here! Even some that I haven't seen before. It's truly beautiful.

"Jack, try not to freeze anything." I say as we pass by some flowers.

"I know. I don't know what would happen since it's always warm up here." He says. We pass the flowers and walk into some trees. Then I hear it. The most beautiful music I have ever heard. I walk as fast as my crutches and ankle will let me. I follow the sound through the trees. Jack picks up the pace to keep up with me.

We break through the trees and into a beautiful clearing. The nine muses and Apollo are here. Apollo is playing and instrument while they dance. My eyes are immediately drawn to one of the muses. The way she dances just entrances me. That must be my mother.

The song ends and they stop dancing. They laugh and smile. My mother looks up suddenly. I see something glowing in my pocket. I pull out the lyre. I look back at my mom. She turns around and looks at me.

"Melody?"

 **Things just got real! I hope everyone is having a great first week of school!**


	28. Chapter 27

**This one is a shorter one. I hope you guys liked the twist :) Happy Reading!**

Chapter 27

 **Melody**

"Mom?" The muse walks toward me. She holds my face in her hands. My mom's eyes tear up.

"You have grown so much." She says. I smile.

"I can't believe you are here right now." I say. She pulls me into a tight hug. I close my eyes. I feel myself tear up. I never want to let her go. I look up and see Jack smiling at me. I smile back. After all this time I finally found her.

Mom pulls away and looks at Jack. "And who is this?" She asks. I blush.

"Oh, mom, this is Jack Frost. He is the Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun." He does a little bow. "He's my, um,"

"Boyfriend." Jack says. "It's a pleasure to meet the muse of dance."

"Well aren't you charming." My mom says. "Nice work, Melody." My mom says to me. I laugh.

"He's alright." I tease. Jack nudges me and I nudge him back.

"Well, then. We have some catching up to do. Mind if I steal her for a while?" My mom asks Jack. He laughs and nods.

My mom and I walk through the garden. "So, how did you and Dad meet?"

She laughs. "Well, your father was in a band in college."

"No way!" I exclaim.

"Yeah. He was guitar." Mom says.

I laugh. "I can't wait to tell Lisa."

"Lisa?"

"My best friend."

"Well tell her I said hi." Mom says.

"I will. Now continue with the story." I say.

"Okay. So, there was a big music festival in Athens. I managed to get Zeus to let me leave Olympus to go to it. It was all weekend. So I went to one of the night concerts. Your father and his band were playing. I couldn't help but dance with the other people near the stage. I must have caught his eye because afterwards he bought me a drink. We talked and talked and talked. The more we talked the more we connected. We shared a passion for music. He loved Greek mythology, which only made me like him more. We spent the weekend hanging out together. He even let me perform with his band one of the nights.

"I went back to Olympus but I couldn't get him off my mind. So I watched him from the clouds. The more I did the more I fell in love. I found him writing the name I gave him in his notebook all the time: Cora."

"Clever name." I say. "I wonder where I've heard that before." I say with sarcasm.

"Maybe it's your middle name or something." My mom says, playing along.

"Or something." We laugh.

"Zeus finally gave in and let me go back down for a while to be with your father. I was so happy. I remember knocking on his apartment door. He opened the door and his face just lit up. I held up two bottles of the drink he bought me that night. I spent time in human form for a while. We started dating and he took me dancing every Friday night. We were so happy. But I felt bad for not telling him the truth. So, one night I sat him down and told him everything."

I flashback to my reaction to Jack telling me about who he was. "What did he think?" I ask.

"He thought it was so cool. It made him love me even more." My mom says with a smile. "A month later he proposed. Of course I said yes. Then, further down the road I became pregnant with you. I could feel your power even as a baby. I would spin around in the kitchen and you would move around in me like you wanted to dance too. When you were born, I was never happier. Then Zeus intervened. He said I had neglected my duties for too long. He ordered me to return home."

"That's why you left." I say.

Mom nods. "I couldn't hurt you and your father like that. So, I asked my mother, goddess of memory, to enchant his watch, erasing his memory of me. He only knew that I left. He didn't even fully register that he was Greek because of it. It broke my heart to leave. But I watched you grow. Your power buried itself deep inside you after I left. I guess it's because all remains of me being there was gone. Except one. I told your father before his memory was erased that the small harp could take you to Olympus when you were ready."

"So, that is why my powers hadn't surfaced. They had been pushed down and I hadn't been exposed to the gods or Greece." She nods. "So, I got my power from you. That's why I dance and use sound waves. And the muses have the gift of prophecy too, right?"

"Yes. And there is one more thing, demi-god of dance. You now have more relatives then you could ever imagine." Mom says.

"Those will be some crazy family reunions."

We find our way back to Jack. He is talking with Apollo. Jack looks up at me and smiles. Seeing him reminds me how much our story is so similar to my mom's story with my father. I feel my heart flutter. I stand next to him.

"Hey, how was it?" Jack says.

"Perfect. Just perfect." I let go of my crutches. I grab his hoodie and pull him into a passionate kiss. He is surprised but leans in and kisses me back. I hear Apollo laughing. I am never going to let Jack go again. It's like my mom and dad. They just knew when they found the right one. I feel the same about Jack.

I pull away and Jack smiles. "What was that for? I'm not complaining, though." I laugh.

"Do I need an excuse?" I ask teasingly.

"Guess not." Jack says with a laugh.

"What's your next move, Jack?" Apollo asks, still laughing.

Jack smiles at me. He sweeps me off my feet and carries me in his arms. "Gosh I love you." Jack says.

We kiss in the garden of the nine muses on Mt. Olympus, home of the gods. And somehow the only thing that amazes me is him and how lucky I am to have him.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **Melody**

Saturday night, Jack and I are sitting on Lisa's bed in her girly, messy room. Jack and I recap our Mount Olympus visit. You'd think Lisa would be out of squeals.

"And then we told my dad about it all. Lisa today was just fantastic. I finally met my mother. And now I know what I am." I say. "It feels like a dream. Like I'll wake up and this never happened."

"I know. I'm so happy for you." Lisa says. "Man I wish my mom could be a goddess. That would be so cool."

"Well you do have a Guardian as a boyfriend." I tease.

"What?!" Jack exclaims. Lisa blushes furiously.

"Have you not noticed? Lisa and Bunny are together now." I explain. "He even took her in a date after school Friday."

"We just walked and talked in his Warren. I love it there. It's just magical." Lisa says. We are a great match. He is cool, calm and collected while I am so energetic and happy. We even each other out and bring out other sides of each other. We both really love nature. Plus he is a kick butt fighter with an awesome accent."

"Really? You and him? I guess I see it." Jack says with a shrug. He smiles a little though.

"Well I think it's cute. You deserve a guy like him, well bunny. Plus you had that Australian actors phase." I say.

"Let's not bring that up." Lisa says with a laugh. I hear a weird noise. Like a howling wind that rustles the bushes. It sends chills up my spine. Jack shushes us. He must have heard it too. I listen again but nothing happens. Jack gets up and looks out the window. I don't see anything. It's too dark out to tell.

"Jack?" I ask.

"There something out there. I'm going to check it out." Jack heads to the door.

"I'm coming too." I say.

"Me three." Lisa says. We get up and follow him. He flies downstairs and walks to the back door. We follow close behind. Jack turns on the porch light. Nothing is out there. He opens the door and walks out. Lisa and I are right behind him.

Jack walks around investigating. I don't see anything or anyone.

"Maybe it was just the wind." Lisa says. I get this chill that snakes up my arm. Jack shudders. He must feel it too. The realization of what it means hits us like a brick.

"Inside! Now!" It's too late. The shadows appear and attack.

 **Jack**

There are shadows everywhere. Melody takes my hand. I feel a tingling sensation come from her hand into mine. My staff glows. They start attacking. I shoot ice blasts to block the shadow's attack.

"Lisa, get out of here!" Melody shouts her.

"No way. I've got your back." Lisa grabs the big shovel by the door. She swings wildly at the shadows. Melody starts attacking and I leap into action.

I freeze several shadows with one blast. Thanks to Melody's enhancement I am a lot stronger. I create several ice crystals and then fly over to Lisa. "Now Mel!" I shout. She shoots out a sound wave that hits all the crystals. I make a shield and protect Lisa and me from the shards. I look up and see the shadows on the ground.

Just when I think we've won more appear. They rise up from the ground and appear from behind trees. Melody starts shooting at them again. I'm about to help when a see him. Pitch. He is behind a tree. I see the tip of an arrow gleam.

"Melody!" I shout

 **Melody**

I turn around to see an arrow fly at me. I'm frozen to the spot. The tip is coated in the poison. I watch as Lisa jumps in front of me. The arrow hits her and she falls to the ground.

"Lisa!" I scream. The shadows disappear but not before Pitch laughs evilly. I collapse next to her. I turn her over so she lies on her back. Carefully, I pull the arrow out but it's too late. The poison is spreading from the hole in her side. Lisa breathes rugged breaths.

Jack flies over. I take her scarf and try to bandage the wound. Lisa pushes my hand away. "There's . . . no point." She says.

"No. No. No Lisa. I can't lose you!" I'm crying.

"And the Guardians can't lose you." Lisa says. "The children of the world n- need you. I'm just a small town girl. No one . . . needs me."

"I need you!" I sob. "You are my best friend. My sister. I can't do this without you!"

"Yes. You can. You . . . you have the Guardians, and Jack. You can beat Pitch." Lisa turns to Jack. "Take care of her. Promise me."

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything else." Jack says. Even he is tearing up.

"Good. I've . . . always liked you. You and Mel are sole mates. Like me and Bunny." Lisa stops talking to focus on breathing. The poison is almost at her heart. "Please, tell Bunnymund that I love him. And that I'm . . . I'm sorry."

"No Lisa you can't die!" I sob. Lisa sheds a tear.

"But I have to. Melody," Lisa takes my hand. "I couldn't be prouder of you. You are the sister . . . I never had. You are going to do g- great things. You d- don't need to be upset. I will always be with you."

I'm crying and I feel like my heart is being ripped out and torn into a million pieces. I gasp for air in between sobs. The poison has almost reached her heart.

"Thank you for giving me my chance to be a hero . . . and . . . for . . . being my friend." Lisa is having a hard time breathing. I squeeze her hand tight.

"Thank you." I say. "For all you've done for me." I say. Lisa smiles and closes her eyes. She sighs. Her grip on my hand loosens until it falls from my grasp.

Lisa is gone.

 **Jack**

"Lisa was someone you couldn't help but love. A friend to anyone and everyone, unless you hurt one of her friends. She was the most loyal person I knew." Melody says. "I would not be where I am today if it wasn't for her. She saw only good in me and helped me become my best self. If you knew her count yourself luck." She stops for a moment. She says the lie we made again. "She was the first out of the house. When the robber shot her, she only wanted to make sure we stayed safe. Jack chased off the robber, but Lisa couldn't be saved. She died brave. We can only hope to be like her. That kind, that brave, that selfless. She only lived to make you and the world around her better. I hope one day, to be like her."

Melody finishes her speech and walks back to her dad. She doesn't have her crutches anymore. There's one good thing, at least. Danielle cries softly next to her. Melody stares at the casket and closes her eyes. She is trying so hard not to cry. I fly behind her and place a hand in her shoulder. I kiss her check. Mel sighs heavily.

I whisper in her ear. "I know your mother is grieving with you up in the sky right now. I'm sorry." She sighs.

"Thank you." Mel whispers back. I give her shoulder a squeeze and stay by her side.

 **Melody**

After the funeral, I don't feel anything. I feel numb. I've cried so much I can't cry anymore. I've replayed her last moments so much I know it backwards. I've beaten myself up over it so many times my soul is black and blue. I stayed up all night last night. I can't sleep. Not with this guilt.

It's my fault she's dead. I can't protect myself. Everyone keeps getting hurt because of me. I fall into my bed and just lay there, staring at the ceiling. Is she really gone?

The only good thing is that I don't need to use my crutches anymore. I just have to wear the brace. If Lisa were here she would be celebrating me being one step closer to being cured. She always celebrated the small things.

Jack knocks on the door and comes in. "Hey. How are you feeling?" He asks. I shrug. He flies into the bed and lies next to me. Jack pulls me into his arms. I lay my head on him. He holds me tight. Jack doesn't say anything, he just hugs me. It is nice to know that he is here for me. I need some comfort right now.

"Thank you." I say.

"Anytime, snowflake." Jack says. There is a wave of emotion over my head I keep ignoring. I tried so hard not to cry today. Not to think about it. In Jack's arms, I slowly let the wave fall.

"I don't want to accept it. I want to pretend everything is okay. But it's not." I say.

"But it will be." Jack says.

I sigh. "First, I sprained my ankle and then I lost my best friend."

"But you have gained me and your mother. Plus knowledge about who you are."

"It's not fair." I say, near to tears.

"I know. I know. It's okay."

"No. It's not! I wish everyone would quit saying that!" I push Jack's arm off and sit up.

"Melody." Jack starts.

"I just lost my best friend!" I shout. "And it's my fault!"

I start crying again. She's gone. It's my fault. Jack holds me close while I cry on his shoulder. He doesn't even mind me soaking his hoodie. I sit and cry, letting my pent up sadness flow out of me. Lisa died to save me. Because I couldn't save myself.

Soon all my tears are gone and I can't cry anymore. Jack gently lifts my chin. I look into the familiar blue eyes. "This is not your fault. I mean it. This is not your fault. Don't you ever think that you did this, okay?" I nod. "I know it's bad right now," Jack says. "But don't forget I'm still here. I will always be here." Jack leans in and kisses me softly, sweetly.

In the midst of my crazy, I can always count on him. However, even as we kiss, I can shake the despair pulling at me.

 **I cried while writing this scene :'( Lisa was the hero in this chapter.**


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **Jack**

Melody and I are at the pole explaining what happened. When we break the news to Bunny, his face falls.

"No, no, mate, it can't be true!" He says. I nod sadly.

"Bunnymund, I'm so sorry." I say. "She told us to tell you that she loves you, and that she's sorry."

"No. No! I can't lose her too!" Bunny shouts. North takes his hat off in respect.

"I'm sorry Bunny." Melody says.

"You," Bunny looks over at Melody. "This is your fault! If it wasn't for you she would still be here!"

"Hey! Back off Cottontail!" I shout. I stand in-between Melody and him. "It's not her fault! It's no one's fault! If you want to blame someone, blame Pitch!" Bunny calms down.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry mate. I just, she's gone." Bunny sits down on the floor in defeat. I sit down next to him and place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. She died a hero. Braver than any Guardian. She only thought of the children of the world, and what they needed. She gave her life so Melody and I could live to fight Pitch." I say. Bunny nods.

"Pitch." Melody says faintly.

"What?" I ask.

"Pitch. This . . . this is his fault. He killed Lisa! He's going to pay!" I look into Melody's eyes and see this darkness. Bunny sits up.

"You're right. Let's go kick his bloody-"

"Whoa whoa hold up!" I say. "No one is going after Pitch right now. I promise when we are all strong enough we will defeat him, but we are in no condition to do that right now. Let's just get a good night's sleep and we will discuss this in the morning."

"I agree." North says.

Bunny sighs. "Okay. Fine."

I look at Melody. She shrugs. "Alright." I look into her eyes and the darkness is still there. I'm worried. I hope she doesn't sink into depression. I make a mental note to talk with her later.

 **Melody**

After everyone is quiet is slip out of bed. I meet Bunny by the globe. We sneak around the yetis. Bunny taps the floor and a hole opens up. I jump in.

As we slide down the tunnel I feel the sadness wave coming. I push it aside. The wave feeds my anger boiling up.

I picture stabbing Pitch with thousands of arrows, avenging Lisa's death. I will make him suffer like I have.

 **Jack**

I fly out of my room. I know I heard something. I fly into Mel's room. She's gone. Oh, shoot!

I fly into the main room. By the globe on the floor is a flower. "No no no. North!" I shout. "Melody and Bunny went after Pitch!" I run to Tooth's room. She and Sandy came in after Melody and I did.

I bang on the door. "Tooth, get up!" I shout. I fly over to Sandy's room and do the same.

"Jack, what is going on?" North asks rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Melody and Bunny snuck out to go after Pitch." Tooth and Sandy fly in. I can't wait any longer. I grab a snow globe and open a portal to Pitch's lair.

 **Melody**

We step out of the hole and find ourselves underground. It's a dark and spooky cavern with cages hanging for the ceilings. Far off is a replica of the globe.

Bunny walks cautiously forward. I follow. An evil laugh ricochets off the walls. "Show yourself Pitch!" Bunny shouts.

I hear a cage squeak and shoot a sound wave in that direction. Pitch laughs again. I listen carefully to where his laugh comes from. I pin point him. I shoot a powerful sound wave. It hits him.

Pitch groans. Bunny and I run to where it hit him. He is on the floor against the wall. Bunny readies his boomerang and I prepare to shoot again.

"Wait wait!" Pitch says. He holds up his hands and stands up. "Don't shoot. I can give you what you want."

"What do you know of what I want? You don't know me at all." I sneer.

"Really? I know you fear you aren't good enough. And that everyone you care about will leave you somehow." I cringe at the true words. "Well, let me ease your conscience. You will never be good enough." I shoot a small sound wave at him. It pushes him back.

"I could kill you right now." I say.

"But you won't. Because I can give you what you want. I can bring Lisa back."

I drop my hands. Bunny softens. "What?" Bunny asks in surprise.

"Yes. I can bring your human back, but on one condition." Pitch says.

"Name it." I say.

"I need your power. Give me your powers, and I will bring her back."

 **Jack**

I fly in and spot Melody and Bunnymund. They have Pitch against a wall. I hear him tell Melody to give him her powers. Pitch says he can bring Lisa back. Bull! No one can do that! He's tricking her.

"Melody!" I shout. She doesn't hear me. Maybe she does and she is just tuning me out.

"If I give you my powers, you will bring Lisa back?" She asks.

"Of course." Pitch says. He holds out his hand. "Deal?"

"Melody he's lying! Don't listen to him!" I fly over to her as fast as I can.

"Deal." Melody shakes his hand. Their clasped hands glow. Pitch laughs and Melody cries out in pain.

"Melody!" I shout.

 **Melody**

Pain. So much pain. I feel like a thousand nettles are tearing through my arm up to my shoulder. They spread out from there to my chest. They rip and tear at my heart. Someone is screaming.

Then a cold, sharp pain snakes up my arm it pulls at me. It pulls as something in me rips and tears. Then I feel something pulled out of me. The nettles pierce and poke and prod at every part of me. I can't describe the pain I feel. I am the one screaming.

The pain slowly fades and I find myself on the ground gasping for air. I feel so empty inside, like a part of me is gone. I look up at Pitch and see a golden magic sucked into a dark crystal on his ring.

"Now . . . Lisa." I say, still gasping for air. My throat is sore from screaming.

He laughs. "Oh you gullible girl." Pitch says.

"You said-" Bunny starts.

"I lied. But I guess you are used to that, Melody. Good bye for now." Pitch fades into the shadows. I collapse on the ground. My head lies on the cold, hard floor. I see Bunny attack the spot where Pitch just was. Someone calls my name. Jack?

"I'm sorry, Lisa." I whisper before I pass out from the pain.

 **Jack**

I fly over to Melody. She's unconscious. Bunny stops throwing boomerangs at the wall and sits on the floor panting.

"The bloody shadow-sneaking ratbag!" Bunny exclaims. "Of course he would bloody double cross us!"

I look around as the other Guardians make their way to us. Shadows surround us. "It's a trap! Get out now!" I shout just as they attack.

Bunny watches my back as I pick up Melody. "Get her out of here, Jack!" North says as he slashes at a shadow. I nod. I fly straight up out of the shadows. The shadows chase after me.

"You can't have her Pitch!" I shout at the shadows. With a sudden burst of energy I shoot out ice in every direction. The shadows fall away. I find the exit and fly as fast as I can. The others are right behind me. "I've got you Melody. Hang in there."

 **Melody**

I wake up weak and with a headache. I slowly take in the room. I'm in a bed at the Pole. Jack sitting on the end of the bed. He has a hand on my leg as he looks out the window.

I sit up. Jack turns around. "Melody!" His face lights up. Jack flies around to the side of the bed. "Thank goodness you are okay. I thought, well when you passed out, and then Pitch, I thought, I, oh Melody I thought you were a goner." Jack tears up slightly.

"Jack. I'm okay. Really." Jack smiles. Before I can say anything he pulls me close and kisses me. I melt into the sudden passion. How does the coldest guy I know have the ability to make me feel so warm?

He breaks away and hugs me tightly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." Jack says. Slowly it comes back to me. I feel so stupid.

"Jack, I gave him my powers. I'm a normal girl now. We can't beat him. I was so upset I wasn't thinking straight." I say. Jack pulls away but he holds my hand.

"I'm just glad you are okay. I know you have a low pain tolerance. But thankfully you heal quickly, since you are half goddess." He looks me in the eye. "We will get your power back and defeat him. I promise. But, you need to take your school exams first. Then, we will get him." I nod.

Jack gives me another hug and then leaves so I can get ready to go. I messed up, but I am going to get my power back and beat Pitch. Lisa would want me to keep going. And not give up.

 **Jack**

I'm in North's shop with Bunny working on battle plans while Mel is at school. North lays out a piece of metal.

"Armor." North says. "To block arrow."

Bunny sniffs it. He pulls back and sneezes. "Magic infused metal?"

"Yes. Enough to keep arrow from piercing through and to neutralize poison when in contact with it."

"Cool." I say. I pick it up. "Lightweight too."

"Took some work but we got it." North says.

My phone rings and I pull it out. It's Melody. "Hang on." I say to North. I fly over to the side and answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jack. I need you to come to the school. I'm by the side exit. Hurry." Melody says.

"Why? What's wrong?" I ask. The call ends. Uh oh. "North. I have to go. I think Melody is in trouble." I put up the phone and grab a snow globe.

"Call us if you need us." North says. I step through the portal.

Once I'm out of the portal I look around. I can't see Melody anywhere. I notice a note tapped to one of the poles. I take it off.

 _Go east_

I look at the sun and pin point east. I fly quickly in that direction.

I arrive at a frozen lake. I look around and spot Melody waving at me. I land next to her. "What's the problem?" Then I see the blanket laid out on the ground.

"Surprise!"


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **Melody**

"What is all this?" Jack asks.

"A surprise date. I wanted to do something for you. And we both needed some time off." I say.

Jack flies over to the spot I set up. I have blankets and a bag with hot chocolate filled thermoses and some snacks. Also I have us set up for a movie at my house tonight. He smiles at me.

"You did all this?" Jack asks. I nod. He flies over to me and takes my gloved hand. "Thank you."

I smile. "No problem." Hand in hand we walk over to the blanket and sit together against the tree. Jack puts his arm around me and I lean into him as we drink our hot chocolate. For now, we can pretend we are normal teenagers that don't have to save the world from a nightmare king. I treasure every second.

"Remember when we first met?" I ask. Jack laughs.

"I remember. You were about to get detention." Jack teases.

"And then some new kid came in and played Prince charming." I say.

"And then this new kid found a wonderful girl and fell madly in love." Jack says pulling me closer.

"And this girl decided she would give the goofball a shot."

"But she too fell in love."

"Because for the first time, someone loved her for all she was. And she knew that he would always be there for her." I say.

"And no matter what happened, they always had each other." Jack leans in and kisses me sweetly.

He pulls away and looks into my eyes. "How is it possible for me to love you more?"

"I'm still trying to figure out how someone like you could love me." I say teasingly.

"Well, there's your perseverance, and your grace, and your kindness, and I guess you just look so cute." Jack ruffles my hair. I bat his hand away.

"That's my thing." I say. I reach up to ruffle his hair but he takes my hand before I can touch his hair.

"Nope. It my thing now." We laugh and talk until sunset. Jack holds me close while we watch the sun fade from view.

"Jack?" I ask. "Do you really think we can beat Pitch?"

"We beat him once, we can do it again." Jack says.

"But he's a lot stronger now, isn't he?"

"Yeah. But, now we have you."

"I don't have my powers though." I say.

"You are still able to fight him. And once we get your power back we will defeat him. And then we will be at peace."

I rest my head on his chest and sigh. "Peace sounds good." Jack kisses my forehead and we sit together, enjoying a time of peace before the storm.

 **Jack**

I stand with Bunny and North looking at the globe. "Come on." North says. The globe turns. "Where is he, Manny?" A blue light hits a spot on the globe in New York. North pulls up the location. "An abandoned warehouse two hours from Melody's home."

"Let's go." I say. I go get the armor for Melody and I. We suit up and head out.

We step out of the portal and into an abandoned warehouse. There are boxes stacked everywhere that are slowly collecting dust. The equipment is rusty and old. The setting sun causes shadows on the ground. "So this is where Pitch has been hiding." I whisper. Melody takes my hand. I give it a squeeze to comfort her. We walk around cautiously, careful not to let our armor clank and give away our location.

We walk around dusty boxes with North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy right behind us. Melody's head turns to the right. She shushes us. Mel listens closely. She points to the right, signaling something is over there moving. We quietly head that direction.

We all hear the rustling now. It's close. Then, a stack of boxes falls onto us. I reach around and cover Melody. The corner of the box hits my back. I groan. Several boxes fall on top of us. The dust is everywhere. We cough and push the boxes off of us. My back hurts. I help Melody up.

"Are you hurt?" I whisper.

"No. You?" She asks. I'm glad she's okay.

"I'll be fine." I say. "Nothing major. Just a bruise." We turn and help the others up. We hear Pitch laughing in the distance.

"Did you like my avalanche?" He asks. I ready my staff. I will protect Melody with my life. "No response. Alright. Let's play." The shadows appear from the boxes. Melody and I lock eyes. Time to execute the plan. We attack.

 **Melody**

I sneak off and hide behind a box. I fix up my armor, careful not to let it clang and give away my location. Alright. Where's Pitch? I spot him and Jack fighting. Just like we planned. I sneak around.

"You think you can take me down, lover boy?" Pitch asks blocking another ice attack.

"The question is whether you can take me or not!" Jack shouts shooting another ice beam. Pitch dodges it. I duck down so I don't get hit. I'm almost behind Pitch. I stop behind a box. The crystal gleams in the light as he swings he hands around to shoot another attack.

"Foolish boy. You are nothing compared to me." Pitch says. He shoots another mass of dark energy. Jack just barely dodges it. It nicks his arm. I put a hand over my mouth to stop from crying out. Jack holds his arm. He takes his hand off. I see blood.

Jack shoots another blast at Pitch. He dodges again. I need to act fast. Jack isn't landing a single hit and he is slowly losing strength and blood. I watch the ring like a hawk. Pitch puts his hand by his side. I sneak out from the boxes.

"What did I tell you? You guardians are nothing. The dark ages will reign once again." I can almost reach the ring. "You are nothing without Melody. Speaking of which-" Pitch turns around and grabs me. I yelp. He pulls me around and hold onto my wrist with one hand. With the other he holds a knife made from his dark energy at my throat.

"Melody!" Jack shouts.

"Nice attempt, but you can't fool me. Any wrong move, Jack, and she's dead. Surrender and Melody will remain unharmed." I try to get out of his grip. I feel the blade at my throat. I stop struggling.

"You let her go right now or I'll-"

"Do what? If you shoot me you risk hurting her as well. Plus, I have a knife at her throat. He presses the blade on my skin. I inhale sharply. "Your choice."

"Jack, don't." Pitch cuts me off by pressing it closer. I look at Jack. He seems so torn. I know what he'll choose. The guardians will be defeated because I can't protect myself.

I hear my mother's voice in my head. _The Ring._ I see it flash in the corner of my eye. The hand that holds the blade wears the ring. I raise my free hand to the ring.

"What-" I touch it before Pitch can do anything. He is blown away with a sudden burst of energy. The golden energy flows back into me. I can't help but laugh and smile. I feel whole again. It flows into me like water. My power is back. I turn to Pitch. He looks fearful for once. I rear back and shoot a big sound wave. It hits him and sends him flying into a stack of boxes.

I walk over to Jack. He smiles. "You got it back." Jack says. He holds his arm. I gently take his hand off to look at it. It's bloody but not life threatening. And thankfully not poisoned.

"Melody, look out!" Jack shouts. I hear an arrow sail through the air. It all happens in slow motion. I turn around. A poisoned arrow is flying straight at me. I shoot my hands out instinctively. When I open my eyes again, I see the poison arrow inches from my hands. It is frozen in the air. I look at it closely and see it surrounded by sound waves. I drop my hands and the arrow falls to the ground.

"No. No no no I was so close!" Pitch exclaims. I shoot a sound wave in his direction knocking him to the ground. I run over to him. I grab the blade he had used on me. I point it at his throat.

"Now you surrender or I will personally see to it that your butt is whooped. It would be a pity to be beaten by a girl." I say.

"You can't kill me. You don't have it in you." Pitch says. I take the knife and slash his arm.

"That's for Jack." I slash the other arm. "That's for Lisa." I slash his leg." That's for my ankle." I then point the blade at his throat.

"Okay, okay. You win. But I'll be back!" Pitch says.

"And we will be here to fight you." Jack says behind me.

"Leave. You are powerless here." North says. I turn to see him and the other guardians behind me.

"How could you have beaten my shadows?" Pitch asks dumbstruck.

"Melody got her power back and the burst of light brought most of them down. We took care of rest." North says.

"That's impossible." Pitch says.

"No." Jack says. "What's impossible is the fact you thought you stood a chance at defeating Melody Lillis, demi-god of dance and Guardian of inspiration. Fear is nothing in the face of her encouragement and inspiration."

"We're done here." I say. Pitch gets up and runs out of the warehouse. I lower the blade. North cheers loudly. We all laugh and cheer with him. Jack groans. I look at his arm. The blood is seeping through his fingers as he holds his hand to the wound.

"Jack. He's hurt!" Tooth exclaims. I support him. He is weak from the blood loss. Using my sound waves I lift him up.

"I'm fine . . . really." Jack protests.

"North, we need to get him back to the pole." I say. He nods. North pulls out a snow globe and opens the portal. I head through carrying Jack. Looks like we switched roles. I can't help but smile at that thought.

 **Jack**

I sit on a bed shirtless as Melody bandages my arm up. "Melody-" I start to say.

"Take another sip of the orange juice." Melody says. I sigh.

"I don't even like orange juice." I protest while taking another sip.

"It will help you recover from the blood loss." Melody says. I swallow.

"I just wanted to say how awesome you were. I wasn't able to beat him alone. You were really something. I true guardian." She smiles.

"Thanks. I didn't know I was capable of that. I guess I just needed the right motivation." She ties the bandage and tucks in the knot.

"And what's that?" I ask. I move my arm around. She did a good job.

"You. I knew I needed to protect you. I needed to defeat him so you and the other guardians could win. The children need you."

I look at her and smile. "And the children have you now. I guess I have to share." I tease. She laughs. I pull her into a hug. She holds me close. I sigh.

"You know, you're pretty cool." Melody says. We burst out laughing at the pun. "Wow. We did it. We beat him. It doesn't seem real. Like, I'm going to wake up and this never happened." She says.

"But it did happen. We won. Thanks to you." I reply. She smiles. For the first time this week she is smiling without any hint of sadness. worry, or fear. A genuine smile. I would give my life to keep her smiling like this. So, I can't help but smile too.

 **150 reviews! Thanks guys!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Sorry for the confusion. I'm not done yet. Chapter 32 (33 according to fanfiction) will be the last one. So two more chapters including this one. Happy Reading :)**

Chapter 31

 **Jack**

I wake up to someone ruffling my hair. I open my eyes and see Melody smiling at me. She is lying in the bed next to me. I push her hand off and laugh slightly.

"Good morning! Merry Christmas!" Melody says. I smile.

"Merry Christmas, snowflake." I sit up and stretch. "Did we fall asleep watching that movie last night?" I ask. She nods. Melody takes off my hoodie and hands it back to me. She puts a sweater over her black tank top. I put on my hoodie. I get out of bed and grab my staff.

"Come on!" Melody says. She takes my hand and we race out of the room. She has been running everywhere since she got her brace off. We step into the main room where a tree and presents are set up. Her father and mother are sitting together drinking coffee on a couch.

"Good morning, you two." Terpsichore says. Melody lets go of my hand to give them a hug.

North walks in and collapses on the other couch. "What a night! I am exhausted. Oooo, eggnog!" He sits up and grabs a cup from one of the elves. I can't help but laugh. "So," North says after several gulps. "When do the others get here?"

"They are on their way." Melody says. "Thanks for letting me do this, North."

"You're Welcome. I liked the idea of celebrating Christmas together, all of us Guardians. We haven't done this in long time." North says.

"Well, you guys are my family. I want to celebrate with my whole family. Especially since my mom is here." She says. Bunny pops up and Tooth flies in.

"Ho ho ho." Bunny says dropping a blue sack of presents on the floor by the tree.

"Good, but I do better." North says.

"Just be glad I didn't get everyone eggs, mate." Tooth flies in with a small bag, rambling on about some lateral incisors to her fairies.

"And in sector 6 of Paris there is a big amount of molars. Oh, hi guys." Tooth says.

"Good morning." Melody says. "Busy day ahead?"

"You bet. You won't believe the amount of kids that lose a tooth sledding on Christmas!" She says with a laugh.

Sandy flies in half asleep. North claps him on the back. He wakes up. Sandy looks around and then gets excited. He symbols tree and lights and flies over to the tray of eggnog and elf is holding. He grabs a cup and jugs it down. Melody stifles a laugh.

"Alright. Who goes first?" North asks.

"I would like to." Terpsichore says. She gets up and grabs a small box under the tree. "For you, Melody." Melody takes the box and opens it. It's the lyre we used to get into Olympus. She pulls it out. It's a necklace.

"Oh mom." Melody says. "It's beautiful."

"It's not just jewelry. Give it a small sound wave." Melody lifts her hand and places it just above the lyre. It lights up and grows to a full sized lyre.

"Wow!" Melody exclaims.

"Strum it." Melody runs her fingers on the strings. It's a beautiful sound. From it a sound wave comes out. It pushes me back a little.

"No way." Melody says.

"I enhanced it so it could be your greatest weapon, and a fabulous necklace." Her mom says.

"It's perfect." Melody gives her mom a hug. Then, she shrinks the lyre and puts the necklace on. "Now I have something for Jack." I lean on my staff as Melody grabs a box from under the tree. She hands it to me and I open it.

I laugh and smile. I pull out a mini staff with a string around it. "It's like when I was human." She nods.

"I thought it would be a cute reminder of our time together that week." Melody says.

"This is really cool." I say. I pull it over my neck. "Thanks Mel." Tooth gasps.

"Guys look! The moon!" We run over to the globe. The moon shines down on a spot in the floor.

"Is there a new guardian?" I ask.

"No. This is different. Another one of us has been made." North explains.

"Another one of us? Like a person with powers?" Melody asks.

"Yes." North peers into the light. "Well would ya look at that. Cupid is getting an apprentice."

"An apprentice? He gives the leprechaun and cupid assistants but I can't get a fellow bunny." Bunny says. North shushes him.

I person's image appears in the moon light. It's a girl with long, black hair. She wears a blouse and skirt and holds a bow and arrow. Oh my gosh.

Melody gasps. "Lisa?!"

 **Melody**

I stare at the image of Lisa. I can't believe it.

"I take it back! I don't want a bunny. Thank you Manny!" Bunny exclaims.

"She's alive. She's alive! Manny saved her and- and made her cupid's apprentice! That's perfect. She always had a knack for matchmaking." I say.

"Thanks for the show, Manny." A familiar voice says. I turn around and see her standing off to the side.

"Lisa!" I exclaim. She is wearing a pink shirt with frilly sleeves and ribbon on her arm Greek style. She is wearing a skirt and heels that wrap up her leg. She has small wings and a gold barrette. I run to her and give her a huge hug. She laughs and I feel tears come to my eyes.

"It's great to see you too, Mel." Lisa says. I let her go.

"I thought you were dead."

"So did I. Then I woke up like this in cupid's garden. Manny told me I was now Cupid's apprentice. I talked with cupid and he explained what had happened with you guys and Pitch. I'm so proud of you Mel. I knew I had to stop by and see you." Lisa stops talking and looks at Bunny. I watch as they both smile.

"G'day, mate. I'm Lisa, Cupid's apprentice." Lisa says, copying his Australian accent.

Bunny is speechless. Jack nudges him. He snaps out of his trance. "Oh, sorry." Bunny says. "I just didn't think ya'd look like this." Lisa blushes.

"What did you expect?" Lisa asks.

"How did the moon enhance your beauty, shelia? I didn't think you could be any better." Bunny says.

"Oh come here, cottontail!" Lisa says. Bunny hops over and they embrace. I smile as they share a passionate kiss.

"Time for you to step it up, Sandy." North says. Sandy rolls his eyes.

The moon light shines down on me and I look up. _Are you ready, Melody? To become a Guardian?_ I smile and nod.

"North, I'm ready." I say. North seems confused for a moment, but then he snaps into action. He grabs a big book off of the shelf.

He clears his throat. "Now, is time you take Oath." He stands in front of me and opens the book. I smile. "Will you, Melody Lillis, vow to watch over the children of the world, to guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams, for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?" I look at Jack. He nods. I turn back to North.

"I will."

"Then, congratulations, Melody Lillis, for you are now and forevermore, a Guardian." He closes the book and everyone cheers. I smile. North puts down the book and lifts me up into the air. He gives me a bear hug. North sets me down and I can't help but laugh. I turn to Jack.

"Congrats, snowflake." I pull him into a hug. He holds me tight. Lisa taps my shoulder and I pull away.

"Congrats, girl. The only thing missing is an outfit." Lisa says.

"I agree." My mom says.

"There's some stuff back here." Tooth waves us over. Lisa drags me away and I laugh. Leave it to Lisa to add fashion into this.

 **Lisa is back! :)**


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **Jack**

I sit with Bunny on the couch while North gives Sandy a gift. Sandy tears off the paper and pulls out an eggnog glass. Sandy smiles and gives North a hug.

"No problem Sandy. You like it as much as I do." North says. I hear the girls coming back. Lisa runs in. She clears her throat.

"Presenting Melody Lillis, Demi-God of Dance and Guardian of Inspiration." Lisa says in a formal tone. Tooth and her Mom walk around the corner and stand by Lisa. Melody walks around the corner.

"Wow." I say with a smile. Melody is wearing a blue tank top with the Greek infinity square as a pattern. She has a blue scarf tied around her waist. Melody has on jeggings and sandals. Her new necklace shines in the light and her blonde hair flows over her shoulders.

"What do you think?" Melody does a twirl.

"You look like a goddess." I say. We laugh at the pun.

"Now that I'm a guardian you better be good, Frost, or you'll be in big-"

"Treble" I finish for her. Melody laughs.

Lisa squeals. "You guys are too cute."

I smile. "Because we finish each other's-"

"Sandwiches!" Melody says.

"That's what I was gonna say!" I can't help but laugh.

 **Melody**

Later on, Jack steals me away from the others. He leads me to a room with a huge window. He flies over to the window's seat. I sit down next to him.

"What's up, Jack?" I ask. He smiles.

"I, uh, I wanted to give you something." Jack reaches into his hoodie pocket. He pulls out a small box. He hands it to me. I take it.

I open the lid. "Oh, wow." Inside is a beautiful ring. It is silver with blue. On the end is a snowflake.

"I made it with my ice and then North used his magic to transform it." Jack says.

"It's beautiful." I say smiling.

Jack takes the ring out of the box. "It's a promise ring." He takes my left hand. "I promise to always love you, protect you with my life, and be here for you forever. If you'll have me." I can only nod. He smiles and slides the ring onto my finger.

"Jack, I don't know what to say." I manage to say. "Thank you."

Jack laughs slightly. "Anytime, snowflake." He looks up.

"Oh, ha-ha, North." He says. I look up. Mistletoe hangs from the ceiling. I laugh. Jack takes his staff and hooks it. He pulls it down and it hangs from his staff. Jack gives me a mischievous smile.

"Dork." I say. I grab his hoodie and pull him into a kiss.

One month ago I was an insecure teenager. So much has happened since then. I may have sprained my ankle, but I got back up again. I found my mother and found my music power. And Jack. I can't even begin to describe him.

We kiss under the mistletoe on Christmas day. Out of everything that has happened, this feels right. Whatever comes next, we can face it, together.

 **THE END!**

 **Author's note (PLEASE READ): Thank you Thank you Thank you to anyone who read this story! Special thanks to Unicorn232003 for being so awesome and helpful and amazing :) Plus many others that helped with their tips and support. This has been such an encouraging experience! This was my first fan fiction, but definitely not my last :)**

 **Now is where you guys come in. I am writing a sequel to My Guardian. I need you to review this chapter or PM me and let me know what you want to see. Any idea is great.**

 **I will probably do a different fan fiction first. What do you guys want me to do? Another ROTG? Someone threw at me Pirate ROTG. Just a thought. Book, movie, crossover? I want your ideas :) I honestly don't know what fanfic to do next so I really want your ideas. Please review and let me know what you want. Plus I have a poll up on that pirate idea.**

 **Once again THANK YOU! Best summer ever thanks to this :) Please review your ideas and/or take the poll. You guys rock!**

 **#jelody**

 **Happy Reading :)**

 **~150Songs**

 **UPDATE! The sequel is out! It's called "My Guardian 2: Fire, Ice, and Darkness". Be sure to check it out!**


End file.
